


When You're Not Expecting

by KattsEyeDemon, seekeronthepath



Series: Kattseye & Seeker Collabs [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Everybody Lives, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Families, Post-Canon, Pregnant Derek, Stiles doesn't cope so well at first, Unplanned Pregnancy, parenting can be scary, supportive pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 49,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattsEyeDemon/pseuds/KattsEyeDemon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekeronthepath/pseuds/seekeronthepath
Summary: Derek and Stiles weren't planning on kids yet. Stiles hadn't even known biological kids were an option. But when the unexpected happens, Derek grabs onto the chance for a larger family with both hands, and everyone else is along for the ride





	1. The Possibility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an mpreg fic, and it's very much focused on life as a pregnant person, which we've done our best to be (moderately) realistic about. If you don't like mpreg, you probably won't like this fic. Sorry!

Ugh. Just got off a frantic phone call with Scott - SS

 

Why? What's wrong? -DH

 

Allison's period is late - SS

And yes, I /do/ know far too much about the nether regions of someone I'm not dating - SS

 

Wait, late as in days, or WEEKS?-DH

Also, why is he that surprised? I did warn him that wolves were fertile… -DH

 

*eyeroll* - SS

Days - SS

And they've been using condoms and stuff, he's just panicky - SS

I'm so glad neither of us can get pregnant, though - SS

 

I wouldn't worry about that. -DH

It could be stress -DH

Anything from bills to school to constipation can affect that one -DH

And um...well...-DH

 

Wait, what. - SS

 

About that. Wolves are fertile, Stiles-DH

Men and women -DH

 

Yeah...? -  SS

 

I have ruts every six weeks or so, remember? They're also called HEATS-DH

 

When you get super-horny and shit? Yeah, I know - SS

 

oh my fucking god -DH

You are NOT this dense -DH

The only difference between me and a female is I can get a female pregnant. -DH

THE ONLY DIFFERENCE -DH

 

[delay] Pretty sure I'd have noticed a secret vagina, dude - SS

 

Well, that 'part' is a bit hidden from the naked eye *dry*-DH

[delay] There's a reason I'm so adamant that you wear a condom during my heats -DH

 

I don't know about you, but I've never heard of a mammal that can be impregnated via their ASS - SS

 

You also had never heard of werewolves until Scott lost his inhaler, remember? -DH

 

Are you seriously fucking telling me that I'm capable of getting you pregnant - SS

 

Yes. -DH

 

That is fucking ridiculous - SS

 

? -DH

That's why I make you use condoms, stiles -DH

 

You could have /said/ something - SS

 

It's not like I could be like "I love you, be my boo, btw, I can get preggers because werewolves have hidden love pockets in their ass" could I? -DH

 

I guess not, because that's still the stupidest thing I've ever heard - SS

 

so I wasn't going to bring it up unless something happened. But we've been good with condom usage, so...-DH

 

Your plan was to only tell me you /could/ get pregnant if you /did/? - SS

 

Well, no, just...I was going to tell you a lot better than this, that's for sure. -DH

 

Great - SS

Well, I appreciate the thought - SS

 

Stiles....-DH

I promise, I was going to tell you -DH

 

[delay] Yeah, okay - SS

Hey, do you consider yourself intersex? - SS

 

[delay] I... never thought about it really -DH

Not sure if that would count? -DH

It's not TECH a vagina -DH

 

Yeah, but intersex refers to all kinds of chromosomal and anatomical grey areas - SS

idk, I was just wondering - SS

 

Hmm...that might be the easiest way to explain it? -DH

though not very many docs will even see that I'm a breeder-DH

Er, child bearer -DH

 

Um... - SS

 

sorry. -DH

 

Calling you a 'breeder' seems pretty creepy - SS

Is this a cultural thing? - SS

 

kinda? it's what we call males that can bear children. because some weres can't, but wolves in particular can. -DH

In ancient times, we were traded almost like slaves in the human populace. -DH

 

okay, /that's/ fucking creepy - SS

it's just born wolves, right? - SS

 

ancient times, Stiles- DH

And yes, they have to be born wolves for that to happen -DH

For instance any son *I* have that's a wolf will end up being one. -DH

 

but not Scott - SS

or any of the others - SS

 

no, though any wolf son that Scott has will be one too, same with the others. if the babe is a BORN WOLF they'll be a breeder-DH

Dammit, bearer, sorry, I know it's weird -DH

 

if that's the word for it, don't censor yourself for me - SS

like, it /seems/ offensive, but I guess it isn't? - SS

 

I don't consider it offensive. Most just shrug and call themselves that. so it's not like calling me a fag or something crass like that -DH

 

more like...idk, twink? - SS

like vaguely not neutral, but can be used neutrally or positively depending on who's saying it and how? - SS

 

Pretty much. every now and then it can be used as a sneer, like twink can, but not near as often as just a description -DH

 

okay - SS

You realize you're going to have to tell the others about this? - SS

 

Ugh-DH

Yeah, not because of me, but because it'll affect any sons too...-DH

This is going to be a ten on the awkward scale -DH

 

I mean, it's not urgent - SS

 

no, it's not, but at the same time, the sooner the better,-DH

You know, in case Allison HASN'T been that stressed ;) -DH

 

ohmygod that is NOT HAPPENING - SS

 

doubt it, but the flailing on Scott's part will be entertaining -DH

I mean he could just wait until the two month mark, he'd be able to smell the change then -DH

 

yes, but it would also be significantly harder to get rid of a pregnancy that's that far along - SS

 

That's what the ole pee stick is for then -DH

 

have /you/ ever used one of those? - SS

 

You're the only guy that's ever fucked me Stiles.-DH

So no, I haven't -DH

 

does birth control work on you? - SS

 

No, with our metabolism and stuff, and the fact that a lot of birth control is estrogen based, it won't work. Condoms do, just like they do with humans. not 100%, but close to it, same as humans lol -DH

 

that's kind of terrifying - SS

what about plan B? - SS

 

I don't think that works either. again, not with our metabolism. Remember, we have issues having ibuprofen work -DH

 

which still sucks, by the way - SS

 

it does, but we have what you call 'wolfy mojo' to help. which doesn't really suck, hmm? -DH

When are you coming home? -DH

 

is that a hint? - SS

 

To come home? I always want you to come home-DH

 

you're sweet - SS

 

you've said that before -DH

Though last time you were doing things to me -DH

 

mmhm - SS

 

Come do them again -DH

 

yeah, okay - SS

 

\-----

 

Stiles-DH

Why have you been avoiding me, Stiles -DH

 

I haven't been /avoiding/ you - SS

 

You know what I mean -DH

Why is it whenever we're just about to fuck, you somehow manage to wind up riding me or something?-DH

 

Don't you like fucking me? - SS

 

Yes -DH

But you know what I mean -DH

 

[delay] ...maybe - SS

 

Stiles, why won't you fuck me anymore?- DH

 

Because it's safer that way - SS

 

Safer...?-DH

[delay] Stiles are you seriously refusing to fuck me because I'm a breeder?!- DH

 

Condoms are only 99 percent effective and birth control doesn't work on you - SS

 

You're seriously...-DH

...fine-DH

 

we're not ready to be parents, dude, and you know it - SS

I haven't even thought about if I /want/ kids - SS

 

It's fine -DH

Just would have felt better if you had TALKED to me about it first... -DH

 

Sorry - SS

I freaked out a bit - SS

 

It's okay -DH

I can't relate, but I was born like this, so...-DH

 

You already knew about the risk - SS

 

Yes. And I still took it. -DH

 

What would you do, if you got pregnant? - SS

 

Probably be shocked, but ultimately be happy. Why?-DH

 

You want kids, then? - SS

 

Of course -DH

Always have -DH

 

Yeah? - SS

 

I love kids. And I really want kids. I just hadn't found anyone that I wanted to with outside of you. -DH

 

You want kids with me? - SS

 

Well, yeah. I want lil ones that smell of us but have your eyes and smile. Wanted this for a while... -DH

 

[long delay]

 

Stiles?-DH

 

Really? - SS

 

Yes. Really -DH

 

We've only been together a year - SS

 

so? -DH

 

How are you so sure of me? - SS

 

Werewolf -DH

 

What's that supposed to mean? - SS

 

I rely a lot on senses, remember? -DH

 

yeah...? - SS

 

We also find compatible mates that way too. -DH

 

What exactly do you mean by 'mates'? - SS

 

Mates. Potential Mothers and fathers to children, lovers, partners, etc. -DH

There's not a "true mate" like what Scott seems to think about Allison -DH

But more the potential to be your soulmate. There's various people in the world for each were that has that potential. After that, it's up to us really. -DH

 

So 'mate' is basically werewolf for romantic life partner? - SS

 

for lack of a better term, yes -DH

There's only a handful of perfect mates for weres -DH

You're the one I chose out of mine -DH

 

Have you met many of them before? - SS

 

Yes. You have too, honestly-DH

 

What do you mean? - S

 

Other than Paige there was Braeden, and of course there was Kate -DH

 

/Kate/ was one of your mates? - SS

And why am I the only guy? - SS

 

Yeah, a possible one, and we all know what happened there. and I'm not sure why you're the only guy. -DH

 

How was that even a possibility? - SS

 

hmm? -DH

What do you mean? -DH

 

She was such a horrible person - SS

How could she be compatible with you? - SS

 

I'm not even certain, to be honest. -DH

Maybe if she wasn't raised the way she was... but that's why there's more than one possible mate -DH

 

Then again, how are you so sure of me? - SS

If one of your mates could be so incredibly wrong, how can you know I'll be right? - SS

 

It's really hard to explain -DH

But I feel right with you -DH

I feel ME with you -DH

 

Oh - SS

I mean, you know I love you, right? - SS

 

Yes, and I love you. -DH

 

I'm just, you know... /not/ a werewolf - SS

 

why would that matter to me? -DH

I'm confused. -DH

 

I meant I don't have the scent thing, the mates thing - SS

 

You can't tell them, that's true. -DH

I can describe how you smell, if that helps? -DH

 

I guess - SS

You smell like home. Warmth and spice and oranges, the smell of Christmas morning, the smell of late night trapped in a tent of our scents. -DH

 

[delay] You're secretly incredibly romantic, aren't you? - SS

 

Why do you say that?-DH

 

You're just really sweet - SS

 

I love you -DH

 

I love you too - SS

 

Oh, can you grab some peanut butter and honey?-DH

 

Okay? We had plenty this morning - SS

 

I...kinda ate it all.  -DH

I really really like it for some reason today. -DH

 

That's weird - SS

Are you low on protein for some reason? - SS

Are you healing anywhere? - SS

 

I don't know -DH

It just sounded really good -DH

I'm okay -DH

 

Okay - SS

 

Do we need anything else, since I'm going to be at the shops? - SS

 

thank you -DH

I love you -DH

Um, I think we're out of milk and kiwi too -DH

 

I guess I'll be getting milk and kiwi, then - SS

 

thank you <3 -DH

What do we want for dinner? -DH

 

Are you cooking? - SS

 

I can be :) -DH

Is there something you'd like? -DH

 

Literally anything you want if I don't have to cook - SS

It's been a long day - SS

 

Then I can cook lol -DH

Pick up some garlic bread and I'll make a pasta dish of some kind -DH

 

That would be amazing - SS

I love you - SS

 

I love you too -DH

 

\-----

 

What do you do when someone won't fuck you? -DH

Ack, sorry, I hadn't actually meant to send that -DH

I probably just scarred you for life. -DH

 

Okay, firstly, TMI - CH

Secondly, I call bullshit - CH

And thirdly, I'm nineteen - CH

 

I actually didn't mean to send it though. -DH

I'm just emotional lately for some reason -DH

It's irritating -DH

And you being 19 means shit when it comes to getting scarred by your brother’s sex life-DH

OR APPARENT LACK THEREOF-DH

 

Well, considering I can smell how much of a sex life you have whenever I come over, I think I'll cope - CH

 

not the kind I want to be having -DH

I shouldn't be whinging and venting to my sister because my boyfriend stopped fucking me -DH

 

I'm assuming you've done the obvious thing and whined to Stiles already? - CH

 

two weeks ago -DH

Nothing has changed -DH

He hasn't done it since my last heat. -DH

 

What the hell happened that he's gone celibate on you? - CH

 

He found out I'm a breeder. -DH

Great, now I'm crying, what the FUCK?! -DH

It's not that we don't have sex anymore-DH

He just won't fuck me -DH

 

Dude. Eat some chocolate, drink some water, and blow your nose - CH

 

[delay] Guh -DH

Okay. Sorry, anyway...-DH

 

Your heat's coming on or something, isn't it - CH

 

Supposed to have it day after tomorrow -DH

 

Yeah, sometimes it just messes things up - CH

 

I'm sorry -DH

I don't know why it bothers me so much that Stiles won't fuck me. It's not like we don't have sex at all. -DH

It's just...-DH

 

It's like he doesn't trust you? -CH

Your body, anyway - CH

 

I don't know. He didn't say that. he just... He did say that it was because I was a breeder though. Said something about not being ready to be a parent and since BC can't work on us... -DH

 

Condoms work fine, though - CH

 

that's what I told him. -DH

Told him that's why I make sure he uses a condom during heats...-DH

 

...you realize you're not /exclusively/ fertile during heats, right? - CH

 

I know this, but the chances are drastically lower when not in heats. I'm talking less than 10% chance outside of heat. it's the heat that we're 95% chance.... -DH

and we tend to make it a habit to use condoms anyway -DH

Because cleaning up is much easier -DH

 

10% chance is still enough to get you pregnant - CH

 

yeah, I know -DH

I just -DH

I don't understand why he's ixnayed ALL THE TIME -DH

then again, it's not like my heat can be solved without it -DH

but still -DH

 

what, does he not bottom? - CH

 

He does -DH

But it's not the same -DH

I LIKE being on the bottom -DH

I like being on the top too, but I LOVE being on the bottom -DH

[delay] sorry started crying again -DH

 

Look, you need to actually tell him this shit - CH

 

He knows I prefer bottoming -DH

kinda comes across in the dirty talk too that he spews during -DH

Even fucking he doesn't shut up lol -DH

 

Him refusing to fuck you because he's freaking out is one thing when you have a preference, but it's something else when it genuinely upsets you - CH

And if he's willing to upset you because he can't get over himself, he and I are having a Talk - CH

 

I don't think he realizes how much it's upsetting me -DH

I haven't brought it up since the last time we talked about it two weeks ago -DH

God dammit CAN I STOP CRYING NOW?! -DH

 

Call your boyfriend, Derek - CH

You don't want to be having this conversation DURING heat - CH

 

...how can I even bring this up though? I can't! -DH

 

Christ. Take a deep breath, okay - CH

Go wash your face - CH

 

[delay]  I'm sorry I'm kinda freaking out on you, Cor -DH

 

Well, you don't have Laura anymore, so... - CH

 

Even still -DH

Thank you for not just telling me to stop rambling about my lack of sex life -DH

though I still have no idea how I’m supposed to just bring this up to Stiles! -DH

 

"Hey Stiles, we need to talk about the fucking thing again, because I'm not happy with how we're doing things" - CH

Alternatively, you could tell him you need to talk and freak him out - CH

 

No, I don't want to freak him out like I'm freaked out. -DH

That's just not right-DH

and I can't just say that I...-DH

*sigh*-DH

 

That you're not happy? - CH

You aren't - CH

 

But..-DH

I'm happy with my life -DH

this is just...-DH

 

Upsetting you - CH

 

yeah -Dh

I know I should talk to him, I just can't figure out how -DH

 

I'm completely serious, you know - CH

Does Stiles mind you being blunt? - CH

 

Not that I know of? -DH

It tends to throw him off guard a lot of the time -DH

 

Then just tell him - CH

 

But..-DH

Why am I finding this so hard to do? -DH

 

...because you're generally terrible at asking for things you want? - CH

I mean, I only ended up sticking around because Stiles told me you'd miss me - CH

If it was up to you, I'd never have known - CH

 

it hasn't ended so well in the past, Cor -DH

That's why I don't like asking for what I want -DH

 

Stiles isn't that kind of guy - CH

Which you know - CH

 

I know that -DH

Doesn't stop my throat from closing up like I've ingested wolfsbane -DH

 

Fine - CH

I'll get him to ask you - CH

 

Argh -DH

No, don't do that, -DH

I just..-Dh

Gahhhh -DH

 

Derek repeat after me: "Stiles, can we talk about something?" - CH

"It's really bothering me that you won't fuck me" - CH

 

[delay] I can't -DH

I'm sorry -DH

I need to go, I'll talk to you later, Cor, love you -DH

 

Love you too, dumbass - CH

Look after yourself - CH

\-----

[to Stiles] Derek's having a bad day, so be nice when you get home - CH

\-----

"Hey Derek?" Stiles called out as he let himself into their apartment. "I brought croissants."

Derek looked up from where he had flung himself into their huge beanbag in the corner. "You did?" He heaved himself up, his eyes lighting up. "Oh, my favorite bakery!" He came over, kissing Stiles' cheek.

Stiles smiled, hugging Derek around the waist and holding up the paper bag. "Here," he said. "Cora said you'd had a bad day, so I thought I'd get you something nice."

 _Dammit, Cora._ Derek smiled softly, taking the bag before hugging Stiles back. "I'm okay," he promised, nuzzling close for a moment to take in Stiles’ scent. "I just..." He sighed, closing his eyes tightly.

"D'you want to talk about it?" Stiles offered, letting Derek rest his head on his shoulder.

"We did a couple of weeks ago," Derek admitted, tucking himself close and refusing to look up. He didn't want to see Stiles' face when he was rejected again.

Stiles thought back, trying to think of what Derek was talking about. "...do you mean the fucking thing?" he guessed.

Derek nodded against Stiles' neck, pressing his nose to Stiles' pulse point.

Derek was only ever this clingy when he was _really_ bothered by something. "It's actually upsetting you?" Stiles asked, frowning.

"Yeah. I'm sorry," Derek whispered. He couldn't keep the apology back, his grip tightening on Stiles just a bit. Not enough to hurt him, just enough to try and stop the trembling that wanted to start. What the hell was going on with him?

"Oh, hey babe, it's fine, don't worry about it," Stiles promised hurriedly, rubbing Derek's back. "You're okay, love."

"It's a stupid thing to be upset about," Derek grumbled, almost inaudibly.

"Doesn't matter," Stiles said plainly. "If it bothers you, we'll fix it, okay?"

"I don't want you to fuck me just because it upsets me when you don’t!" Derek pulled back in shock, his eyes wide.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "That's not what I meant, silly," he said fondly, resting his forehead against Derek's. "I mean, let's talk and figure out how to make this better."

Derek felt the flush creep along his nose and cheeks. "Oh. Okay."

Stiles smiled a little. "How about you let me go long enough to take my shoes off and then we go cuddle on the beanbag."

"Sorry." Derek pulled back, heading to the beanbag, the brown paper bakery bag still in one hand. His nose twitched and his eyes lit up again."You got the chocolate ones?"

Stiles laughed a little. "You know I did," he said, crouching to unlace his shoes. "Go on, you may as well eat them now."

Derek took one of them out, giving Stiles a small smile. "I love you," he murmured to him before biting into the pastry and all but melting into the beanbag.

"Love you too, babe," Stiles replied, coming over and curling himself around Derek. "Tell me what's wrong?"

 

Derek still had his eyes closed, curling around Stiles. "You know I love being on the bottom,” he admitted after swallowing his food.

"You miss it?" Stiles asked, carding his fingers through Derek's hair.

"Very much so," Derek murmured. "I like topping, but..." He trailed off, leaning into Stiles’ touch..

"But what?" Stiles said gently, knowing that there was only so much Derek would volunteer without encouragement.

Derek's shoulders drew up around his ears, his voice soft. "I love bottoming more. And for some reason it's really been upsetting me that you stopped. You stopped when you found out I'm a breeder, so..."

Stiles winced. "It must have felt like I didn't like that part of you," he realized.

Derek nodded, biting into another croissant. "It did." The words were muffled around the mouthful of food.

"I'm sorry," Stiles said quietly, kissing Derek's shoulder since it was the easiest thing to reach. "I love you, okay? All of you. Not just the human parts."

Derek leaned into him. "I love you too," he murmured, carefully setting the bag on a nearby table before curling tighter around Stiles.

Stiles cuddled him close with a sigh. "It freaked me out," he admitted. "Not _you_ , but...I'd basically put the idea of kids on the shelf as something we'd have to really try for, so I didn't have to think about it at all."

"Because you were dating a guy and guys don't have babies," Derek grumbled to himself. "Surprise, weres exist. And no, that's not grouching at you, Stiles, it's just something we have come into contact with before."

"Well, I mean, trans guys could have babies," Stiles commented. "But there'd be some forewarning there."

"Yeah." Derek sighed, resting his chin on Stiles' head. "I meant people with dicks can't get pregnant. Unless the surgery was odd anyway."

 

"Mm." Stiles sighed, hugging Derek close. "Babe, what would happen if you _did_ get pregnant?"

"What do you mean?" Derek asked curiously, his eyes half-closed as he soaked up the cuddling.

"I mean, what would you want to do?" Stiles clarified.

"Keep it," Derek murmured. "I would want to raise the baby with you, love and care for the child."

Stiles pulled back a little. "I don't know if I'm ready for that, Derek. I'm not even twenty."

Derek tightened his hold. "I know..." he said reluctantly. "But honestly, I don't think anyone ever feels like they're ready for a child."

"It's really your choice," Stiles said. "But I don't want you to need to make that choice yet."

"That's why I am particular about condoms during heat,” Derek replied. “Without them it's a ninety-five percent chance of pregnancy. Outside heat it’s only ten percent even without condoms, but we still use them. It’s not a certainty, but it’s still a really good chance of not becoming pregnant. There’s still the tiny chance that the condom won’t work... but at that point, I believe if it happens, it's supposed to."

Stiles sighed. "Yeah, I see your point. I just catastrophize a lot, you know?"

"Yeah, you tend to think only of the bad." Derek smiled, nipping at Stiles’ cheek a bit. "But honestly, it'll be okay either way."

"I'm sorry," Stiles murmured. "I fucked up. I should have made sure it was actually okay with you."

"You panicked. It's not like I was just telling you what pants I was wearing. I basically told you that we could have kids without adopting..." Derek replied softly.

"Yeah, but I _know_ you," Stiles countered. "I know you find it hard to speak up."

"I do." Derek sighed. "Which is why Cora mentioned something earlier, she was telling me I had to bring it up, but..." He shifted, hiding his face back in Stiles' neck.

"Oh honey," Stiles murmured, stroking his hair. "Tough day?"

"Yeah, it hit me a lot harder than I expected it to earlier,” Derek said. “Hence why we don't have anymore of the emergency chocolate stash."

"I'll replace it tomorrow," Stiles promised. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," Derek murmured. "It just bothered me. And I can't speak up when that happens. I try and my throat just closes up."

"It was good that you could tell Cora, at least," Stiles pointed out. "And once I asked, you explained it to me."

"I tend to bottle things up," Derek admitted. "And I'm sorry."

"You're trying," Stiles said simply, shrugging a little. "I appreciate it."

 

Derek smiled, pressing his face deep in Stiles neck to breath him in. "You smell of home."

"Pretty sure I mostly smell like sweat, dude," Stiles replied, grinning.

"Nope, home." Derek smiled against his skin. "My home."

"I love you," Stiles murmured. "I'm sorry I didn't listen."

"It's okay. You were panicking." He kissed along Stiles’ skin to try and wash away the smell of guilt.

"I should have noticed you weren't happy, though," Stiles pointed out.

"I'm good at hiding things," Derek murmured, nipping gently. "And now you're beating yourself up over it. Just stop. Please."

"...alright." Stiles sighed. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better. Calmer." Derek smiled again, tugging Stiles closer.

"All hail the healing power of chocolate croissants," Stiles joked.

"Croissants and you," Derek joked back. "More you than the croissants, actually."

"It's good to know I'm not replaceable," Stiles said, grinning.

"Never!" Derek insisted, hugging him tighter. "Irreplaceable."

"Seriously, though," Stiles said. "You're okay now?"

"I'm okay." Derek smiled softly. He wanted to be fucked, true, but like he’d said, he didn't want Stiles to fuck him just because he got upset otherwise.

"Let's have a cuddle-fest tonight," Stiles suggested. No sex, just closeness and reassurance.

"Mmm, perfect." Derek nodded. "Takeout and not leaving the bed at all."

"I'll order," Stiles offered. "What am I getting? Chinese?"

"Mmmm, that or Thai. Though I'd like extra egg rolls or spring rolls please. Last time they stiffed us." Derek smiled, leaning forward to kiss Stiles hard before pulling himself from the beanbag. "I'll get our super stuffed blanket from the closet."

"Got it," Stiles said, nodding. "You want honey chicken?" he teased.

"Yes please." Derek stuck his tongue out playfully. "And the shrimp lo mien too, please."

Stiles laughed. "Sir, yes, sir!"


	2. The Discovery

It wasn't until almost a week later, when Derek was lying in bed, reading a book, that it hit. “Oh fuck.” He scrambled for his phone, hastily pulling up the app that he'd been using to help track his heats. _Fuck_. “I'm late. I'm late. Fuck, my heat is late! _Three days late_!” He stood, grabbing the bedpost as his stomach surged with his panic. “Oh no,” he groaned, bolting for the bathroom and barely making it as he heaved his breakfast into the toilet. “Oh fuck.”

Stiles was in another room at the time, but the sound of retching is pretty unmistakable. He rushed upstairs, falling to his knees on the floor next to Derek. "Dude, are you okay? What happened?"

Derek whimpered, resting his head on the cool porcelain, shaking. "I'm sorry," he managed to say, his voice wrecked, his throat still raw and sore.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked, rubbing Derek's back. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry." God, now he was crying, his stomach still roiling. "I'm so sorry, Stiles. I'm - my heat..."

"What about it, babe?" Stiles asked, frowning. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know." Derek tilted his face upwards. "Stiles, my heat was supposed to start three days ago," he forced himself to say.

"Okay..." Stiles said, trying to figure out what Derek was so upset about. "Wait - your heat's late, and you're throwing up...?"

"Pr-pretty sure the throwing up was partially shock, but yes." Derek wiped the back of his hand over his mouth. "W-won't know for sure without a test, but..."

"Fuck." Stiles reached up, flushing the toilet, his mind blank.

Derek shivered, licking his lips and trying to calm so he could think.

"Here, wash your face," Stiles suggested, focusing on practicalities. "Maybe brush your teeth too."

 

Derek nodded, standing and swaying a bit before he focused on washing his face and brushing his teeth. "I'm sorry," he murmured, looking worn out.

"It takes two, love," Stiles said quietly, coming up behind Derek and wrapping his arms around his waist.

Derek couldn't help the sigh of relief as he leaned back into Stiles' arms. He’d been afraid that Stiles would panic again. "Guess it was supposed to happen," he murmured.

Stiles made a face where Derek couldn't see. "You're going to keep it, aren't you. I mean, assuming you really are..."

Derek nodded, lowering his face to stare down at the sink. "I want to," He whispered. "I - I won't make you, though. Y-you don't have to..."

Stiles shook his head. "It's your body," he murmured. "It's your choice."

Derek turned, falling to his knees and pressing his face into Stiles' stomach, struggling not to cry. "I want it. I've wanted a child. I didn't dare hope that I'd ever get pregnant. S-sure it may be earlier than we'd have wanted it, but..."

"Derek!" Stiles exclaimed, alarmed at the sudden movement. "Babe, calm down. We don't have to make any decisions right now." Hesitantly, his hand came to rest on the top of Derek's head.

Derek wrapped his arms tightly around Stiles' waist. He could smell the worry from him, the spike of panic. "Sorry," he whispered, tightening his hold.

"Hey, breathe, love," Stiles murmured, stroking Derek's hair. "Can you do that? Breathe nice and deep for a bit."

Derek sucked in a breath, slowly relaxing until his grip loosened. "I'm sorry."

"Shh," Stiles soothed him. "Just breathe."

Derek kept up the steady breaths, his chest loosening and the rolling in his stomach subsiding.

"There you go, babe," Stiles murmured. "It's alright. When you're ready, I'll go to the chemists and get some pregnancy tests, and then if they're positive, we'll make an appointment with Doc Deaton to check you out. Okay?"

Derek relaxed even more at the battle plan, nodding his head and tilting it back so he could see Stiles. "Can you get some of the ice cream I like too? Either way, we're probably going to need that brand of comfort."

"Sure," Stiles said, cupping Derek's cheek. "We'll be okay, babe."

 

Derek couldn't help but smile, turning his head to kiss at Stiles' palm. "I love you."

"I love you too," Stiles murmured, crouching down to meet Derek's eyes and kiss his cheek. "I'm not going to leave you."

Derek couldn't help the tears welling up, cursing himself silently. Maybe this was why he’d kept getting emotional. "Thank you," he said wetly, reaching out to cup Stiles' cheek.

"Oh, Derek," Stiles said, frowning sympathetically. "You've had a rough month, haven't you?"

Derek nodded. "Though now all the crying is explainable," he said, letting out a slightly hysterical laugh.

"You've been crying a lot?" Stiles asked. He'd only noticed it happening once or twice.

"Did a couple times talking to Cora," Derek admitted. "And a handful of times before that....."

Stiles frowned, tipping his head so his forehead rested against Derek's. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Was kinda upset and unable to tell you why, remember?" Derek flushed, soaking in his mate’s scent.

"Oh." Stiles sighed. "Let's get somewhere more comfortable, yeah?"

 

Derek nodded, kissing Stiles cheek before standing. "Please." His stomach rolled, causing him pause for a moment while he calmed it. "That's going to be annoying if I need to fight."

Stiles' eyebrows flew up. "No fighting," he said firmly. "At least not until we're sure of everything."

"I said if," Derek pointed out, watching him. A small part of him almost purred at the protectiveness that Stiles was already showing to their child. Their pup.

"No ifs." Stiles took Derek's hand and squeezed it. "You've got a pack. For now, let _them_ be the ones on the front lines."

Derek curled his fingers around Stiles' and nodded after a moment, giving him a small, shy smile. "Alright," he promised, leaning over to kiss Stiles.

Stiles kissed back briefly, then led Derek over to their couch. "Here," he said. "You get comfortable and I'll go shopping, okay?"

Derek nodded, sitting down, only to lay down when his stomach rolled again. "Can you grab some crackers or something? now that it's going, it doesn't want to stop," he grumbled, rubbing his stomach.

"Of course," Stiles said, heading for the kitchen and grabbing the crackers. "Here," he told Derek. "I'll get you some ginger ale and stuff as well while I'm out."

"Thank you." Derek smiled, clasping Stiles' hand for a moment. "Be safe, okay?"

"I'm just getting groceries," Stiles pointed out. "But I'll be careful."

Derek nodded, closing his eyes, his brow furrowing. "I love you," he called as he listened to the rummaging of shoes being tugged on.

"Love you too," Stiles called back. "Call me if you need anything."

"Kay." Derek turned carefully onto his side, nibbling on a few crackers as he tried to reel in his mind. Fuck, he was pregnant! Barring testing, of course, but still! He'd never been late with his heat...

\-----

"Well, Derek," Deaton said, stripping off the latex gloves he'd worn to prod at Derek's abdomen. "Based on your blood test, I can confirm that you're pregnant, and everything looks to be progressing normally. That said, I'd rather put you in touch with a colleague of mine to handle your antenatal care, or the termination of the pregnancy if that's what you choose. She specializes in werewolf pregnancies, and especially in male midwifery, which has its own unique characteristics."

Derek couldn't help how he wrapped his arms around his stomach, growling at just the mention of termination. He flushed, his shoulders coming up a bit. "Sorry, Deaton," he murmured. "I want to keep it."

"Of course," Deaton said, apparently unphased by the show of aggression.

"What sort of, um, antenatal care would Derek need?" Stiles asked hesitantly.

"The same as any other pregnant person," Deaton replied. "Obviously it's been a long time since I've assisted with a human or werewolf pregnancy, but essentially we want to check in regularly to make sure the fetus and Derek are both healthy - sometimes werewolf healing can react oddly to pregnancy - and that they're both prepared for the birth when it comes."

"That explains me wanting extra proteins though," Derek murmured, his cheeks still pink as he shifted around on the table. "Is there anything I should avoid?"

Stiles moved closer, wrapping his arm around Derek's waist, but he kept silent.

"Like I said, I really do recommend you see Miriam," Deaton said, looking faintly uncomfortable. "Your body handles most things fairly effectively, and so will the baby's, but there's certainly no harm in being cautious with alcohol and so on. I'm afraid I'd need to do some research to find out what the current wisdom is. But rest assured, as long as it's food, there's no harm and quite a bit of good in satisfying any cravings you have, even if they seem odd."

"That explains the salsa and pickle chips from yesterday," Derek mused, leaning into Stiles. "At least because of me being a were, I don't need to worry about food. Except probably eating more."

"Your pregnancy will be more resilient than the average human's," Deaton confirmed. "However, keep in mind that _you_ may find it unsettling. Pregnancies, even werewolf ones, involve mild to moderate discomfort throughout for many individuals, whether that stems from nausea, mood issues, aches, or other side effects." He looked at Stiles. "While medical options are limited, the presence of a supportive partner can be very important, and your knowledge of how to treat such ailments will be valuable."

Stiles swallowed and nodded, hugging Derek closer.

"Ugh, I'm definitely having the nausea and mood swings," Derek grumbled, though he couldn't help the happy rumbling noise from his chest at Stiles' hugging. "Is there anything else I should know? Besides how to contact your colleague?"

"You're about seven weeks along," Deaton said, "and you will probably start showing in a month or two"

"Seven weeks...so it happened my last heat..." Derek smiled, unconsciously stroking his hand over his stomach.

 

Stiles found himself thinking back, trying to figure out where they fucked up, when it happened, but he kept his mouth shut. "How are we gonna hide it?" he asked instead.

"Miriam can go over your options as far as concealment and cover stories go," Deaton replied. "Personally, I'd suggest you approach Cora about being your 'surrogate'."

Derek cut his eyes to Stiles. "Point oh-one percent, Stiles," he murmured softly, nodding along with what Deaton was saying. "Yeah, I somehow doubt Cora would have any problems with doing that," he commented.

"We'll see," Stiles said. Pretending to be pregnant would be a nuisance, surely.

"Do you have any further questions?" Deaton asked, getting a notepad and writing out Miriam's contact information.

"I don't have any," Derek murmured. "Do you, Stiles?" he tilted his head, giving him what he hoped was an encouraging smile.

"I probably will later," Stiles admitted. "But not right now."

Derek nodded, taking the paper from Deaton. "Thank you," he said, feeling tired all of a sudden. "I really appreciate it, Deaton."

"You're welcome," Deaton replied. "And congratulations."

\-----

Derek groaned, clinging to the sides of the bowl. "I'm a were. I've never thrown up from nausea, and yet, now I am." He paused to breathe through another urge to heave. "Why the fuck… Baby, why?" He reached down, rubbing his stomach lightly as he finally calmed, resting his sweaty forehead against the cool porcelain. "Not nice, making your Papa throw up like that, pup."

"Derek!" Cora banged on their apartment door again, waiting impatiently for Derek to let her in so they could talk about whatever it was.

"Oh my god, Cora, come in already," Derek groaned, standing up and heading to the living room door just long enough to open it before heading to the kitchen. "Stop the pounding, you're gonna make it worse."

"Make what worse?" Cora asked, shutting the door behind her and taking a breath. "Wait..."

"I really don't want to throw up the third packet of crackers, please," Derek said, watching his sister's face.

Her eyes widened, and her gaze flicked down to his stomach. "Derek..." she breathed.

Derek set down the sleeve of crackers, laughing softly as he nodded. "Yeah, Cora, I am."

She stared for a moment longer, then... "You _idiot_ ," she exclaimed, flying over to hug him tight. "All that drama the other week and it didn't matter anyway."

"Well, I mean, it did work, because he's fucking me again." Derek laughed, hugging her back. "But at least now I really know why I was a crying mess."

"Dumbass," Cora said, squeezing him tight and pretending her eyes weren't watering. "Jesus. How far along are you?"

"About seven weeks,” Derek replied. “I plan on telling people, then having a pack meeting here in a week to answer questions and explain about breeders. It'll give us time to tell Stiles’ dad." He laughed, kissing her forehead. He could smell the tears, but he wasn’t going to bring it up. "By then they should smell it."

"God, they're going to be obnoxious, aren't they," Cora muttered, still beaming. "Can I touch?"

"They don't know about weres like me," Derek pointed out, nodding and pulling back from the hug just a bit. "Of course."

 

Cora knelt, bring Derek's belly to eye level, and reached out, sliding his shirt up so she could see bare skin. "I don't think I can tell," she said, disappointed. "Not by looking, anyway."

"We were told I'd start showing in about a month or two," Derek said, amused. "Though you might be able to smell them that close."

"I can smell the difference in _you_ already," Cora said smugly. A thought struck her, and she turned her head to press her ear to his belly.

"Oh, you can?" Derek blinked, watching her and letting a soft smile cross his face. "Deaton said it might be a good idea to have you as a 'surrogate' for the public, as to why Stiles and I have a child suddenly that looks like us both."

"Dammit, I can't hear anything," Cora complained, looking up at him. "So, what, in a couple of months I'd need to start wearing a baby belly and complaining about back cramps?"

"Dunno about that just yet." Derek laughed. "I'll ask the lady Deaton wants us to see, she might have some tricks up her sleeve, because she does male midwifery and knows about were pregnancies"

"Well it'd be pretty weird for her to be a male midwife and _not_ know about were pregnancies," Cora pointed out.

"You knew what I meant, Cor," Derek play-growled, ruffling her hair. "She's a human midwife too, but she _specializes_ in were's."

"And Stiles is going to come with you and hold your hand?" she checked.

"Yeah," Derek said, nodded. "He didn't panic as badly as I was afraid he would when I realized my heat was late."

Cora pursed her lips. "Because _you_ were already panicking, right?"

"I was, but even when I wasn't, he wasn't really panicking. At least, not outwardly." Derek's brow furrowed. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair. "I need to talk to him then."

"He's going to have to deal with it," Cora pointed out, getting up. "You're keeping the baby. There's no way he's leaving the pack. That means he's going to have to suck it up."

"He's already said he's not leaving me, Cora." Derek was amused now, picking up his crackers and nibbling on them as he made some tea.

"See?" She shrugged, leaning on the kitchen bench. "He'll adjust, because he hasn't got a choice."

"Cor, even though I'm going to keep the baby, doesn't mean he _has_ to be a part of it's life. I'm not going to force him," Derek said, sighing softly. "That's his choice too."

"It's not about force," Cora countered. "It's about him loving you, and you loving this kid, and him getting used to this kid being a part of your life."

"Yeah, but when you say he hasn't got a choice…” Derek shook his head. “He does, Cor. He could decide that he can't be a father yet, and while I love him and I hope to any god listening that he does, because this man would be an amazing father, I'm not going to force him into it." Derek huffed, sipping at his tea.

"What's he going to do?" Cora pointed out. "Move out after the birth and only visit when you can get a babysitter?"

\-----

"Don't freak out," Stiles told Scott over pizza, "but life-changing weird shit alert."

Scott paused, a piece of Hawaiian hanging out of his mouth. "Mmm?" He hurriedly swallowed. "Like what? Dude, you getting a tattoo or something? Thought you didn't like needles?"

Stiles snorted. "I love that _that's_ what your mind jumps to. No, I'm not getting a tattoo."

"Oh, well then what? And what could be life changing that doesn't usually involve something like that? Or a big bad." Scott blinked, taking another huge bite.

"So, it turns out," Stiles said, his leg jittering up and down, "that born male werewolves can get pregnant."

"Really? That's kinda weird." Scott hummed. He bit into the next slice before pausing. "Dude, wait, why are you telling me this?"

"Wow, life-changing news that's somehow connected to the possibility of male pregnancy in born wolves, I wonder what that could be?" Stiles said tensely.

Scott blinked slowly, his eyes flashing gold in surprise. "Wait, _what_? Derek's pregnant?!"

"Yeah," Stiles admitted, rubbing his hand over his face. "Derek's pregnant."

"Well shit." He sat back in shock. "Dude. That's kinda cool though."

"I'm not ready to be a dad!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Dude, from what I'm told, that's like, the best time to be one." Scott laughed. "Like isn't that a good sign of being a good parent? That you don't know what you're doing, just that you're trying your best?" He sobered up, leaning forward as he sensed the slight panic in Stiles. "Honestly, bro, what's the problem with it? And don't bring age into it."

"Even if I accept the premise that no good parent feels ready," Stiles argued, "that doesn't mean that all people who don't feel ready are good parents."

"Then you research,” Scott said stubbornly. “You're amazing at that. You learn with the kid too, and you know just as well as I do that Derek and the pack will help in any way." Scott raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and how'd _you_ feel when you thought you and Allison were going to have this problem," Stiles muttered.

"The same. And yet, you said the same to me." Scott grinned. "Though not the research part, I'm pants at it."

"You're _you_ , though," Stiles said. "You're...solid, and affectionate, and good at making people feel good about themselves."

"And you aren't those things?" Scott asked, his voice softening. "Stiles, you'll be fine. I'm more interested in what the hell is going on that Derek _can_ get pregnant. But seriously, you'll be fine."

Stiles waved a hand dismissively. "He's gonna do a pack FAQ on that one, since any sons you guys have will be able to as well. Scott, what happens if I'm _not_ fine? What if I fuck it up?"

"And that, from what my mom told me, is step one of being a good parent." Scott grinned. "Mistakes happen, but you love them and care for them, and that's what they really need."

"Love won't help if I drop them on their head because I'm clumsy as fuck," Stiles pointed out. "Or, I don't know, forget to feed them because I'm hyper-focusing. Or say something sarcastic at the wrong time and scar them for life."

"Okay, calm down," Scott said, his soft  smile not leaving his face. "You won't be doing it alone. And every parent drops their kid once in their lifetimes. And chances are yours will be werewolves anyway. And with the feeding, again, you won't be alone. And they'll be around the pack, I doubt it'll be you that scars them."

"That's not terribly reassuring, you know," Stiles said flatly, even as a hint of a smile twitched at the corner of his mouth.

"Dude, I'm pretty sure your dad dropped you. Same with my mom and me. It's okay." Scott reached out, rubbing Stiles’ shoulder. "I know you've wanted kids, Stiles. You're amazing with them. I've seen you with the elementary kids when they come visit high school or the library. You'll be an awesome dad."

Stiles slumped back against the couch. "I'm not ready," he said, staring at the ceiling.

\-----

Miriam was an absolutely tiny Chinese lady with well-worn crow's feet and the occasional gray hair threaded through the tight bun she wore. She was also very practical. "The most important thing you need to understand is that a pregnancy is, in some ways, similar to a parasite," she said bluntly when Stiles asked why Derek would need the same sort of antenatal care a human would. "Especially in humans and werewolves. It puts a great deal of strain on the carrier's body, and as it's something the carrier will naturally protect, werewolf healing can't do as much to limit that strain as it would with an injury. So we need to keep a close eye on parent and child to make sure that everything is proceeding well for both of them."

Derek grumbled. "Great, next you'll be telling me to keep my feet up and drink peppermint tea while eating bon bons and watching soap operas on lifetime."

"Soap operas are strictly optional," Miriam said promptly, her eyes twinkling. "But many find that peppermint tea is an excellent remedy for nausea, putting your feet up will help with the aches once you start putting on weight, and bon bons are just fun."

Stiles snorted a laugh, squeezing Derek's hand.

"Oh look, she's like you in tiny form." Derek finally relaxed, grinning a bit as he squeezed Stiles' hand back.

"If peppermint tea will stop you puking all the time, it's peppermint all the way, babe," Stiles teased, relaxing a little as well.

"You've been having a lot of issues with morning sickness?" Miriam asked lightly.

Derek nodded. "I'm not sure what's causing it, other than pup here likes to make Papa puke," he grumbled playfully, poking his stomach. He leaned his head on Stiles' shoulder, breathing in his scent.

Miriam nodded. "It's a result of the hormonal changes you're going through at the moment," she explained, "and unfortunately, that means it's usually worse for male carriers. Generally it settles down by the end of the first trimester, so you've only got a month to go - in the meantime, make sure you're keeping hydrated, and eat small meals when you can. Keeping cool will help as well."

Stiles nodded, making mental notes.

"Good thing I like the A/C blasting," Derek mused. "I take it that's why random things have been upsetting me, right?"

"To a certain extent," Miriam said carefully. "The hormonal factor is quite significant, but pregnancy is also exhausting, and stressful. It's a big change in your lives, and it's not surprising that sometimes you feel a little fragile. It's important to keep in mind that what you're feeling is just as real and valid as the physical symptoms, like the nausea."

"Lovely." Derek sighed softly, tucking his face in Stiles' neck for a moment. "Deaton said I'd start showing in about another month, and I know you can smell the baby at about two months along, but any idea on hearing them?" He thought back to Cora with her ear pressed to his stomach.

"It shouldn't be long now," Miriam told him, smiling. "Generally we can amplify an audible heartbeat for you to hear around week nine or ten. It's usually not audible otherwise until early in the second trimester, though, even for werewolves, unless they've got their ear pressed to the skin. There's a lot of fluid cushioning your baby, and that muffles the sound, even with the heart developed."

"I was asking because Cora, my sister, was trying to hear pup a few days ago when I told her." Derek let a small smile cross his face. "I'd like to let her listen..."

"It's good that you've got family around you at this time," Miriam said warmly, and Stiles winced.

Derek gave Miriam a slightly brittle smile. "Thank you," he murmured, tightening his grip onto Stiles. "I have my sister, my mate, and the rest of our pack."

 

Miriam looked between them, clearly recognizing that something was wrong, and switched topics. "If at any point during the pregnancy, or even after the birth, you feel you're in need of more support, do let me know. There are resources available for new parents that I can help you access, and parenting groups I can put you in touch with."

"Thank you," Stiles said quietly.

Derek's smile relaxed, nodding as he let out a tired sigh. "That'd be amazing, thank you. It'll come in handy if we need it. And..." He sighed again, having smelled her curiosity. "My family were killed when I was sixteen. Fire by hunters."

"I'm sorry," Miriam said quietly. "There's really nothing that can be said, but you have my sympathies. Too many have experienced such losses."

Derek nodded. "Thank you," he murmured. "I'm healing. Slowly, but I am." He turned, kissing Stiles' cheek. "it's helped that I have an amazing pack and mate. And that I have my sister."

Stiles just wrapped his arm around Derek's waist, offering silent support.

It helped Derek relax, feeling Stiles shift closer. "Anything else we should worry about? Food, vitamins, things like that?"

Miriam smiled and offered Derek an information sheet. "There's a range of vitamins that are important during pregnancy - iron, folate, iodine, zinc, vitamin C, vitamin D, calcium...there's a lot, essentially. Assuming you've got a healthy and balanced diet already, you're unlikely to have major problems, and we'll check on some of them with the blood tests we'll be doing, but a pregnancy multivitamin is a good way to cover our bases. Using one specifically for pregnancy is best."

"Joy, pills," Derek grumbled, more pouting than really upset. He skimmed over the papers, chewing on his lower lip.

"It's really not that bad," Stiles pointed out with a snort. "I take _mine_ everyday."

"True, I'm just not used to taking them myself." Derek smiled. "But okay, we'll find the best ones.”

"Good," Stiles said firmly. "What about foods to avoid? I know there's a lot, but I don't remember what they all are."

Miriam nodded. "The most important things to remember are to avoid alcohol, limit caffeine to two hundred milligrams or less a day, and avoid fish that are high in mercury," she explained.

"Oh good, I can still eat my shrimp then." Derek let out a relieved sigh. "That’s something I've been wanting the past few days."

"Shrimp is fine," Miriam confirmed. "The other major concern is the presence of bacteria like E. coli or salmonella, which will pass through the placenta to the fetus. As healthy adults, most of us take minor risks with exposure that aren't safe for a fetus, so uncooked, undercooked or unpasteurized foods that you'd normally eat are something to avoid for the rest of the pregnancy, and you'll need to be more careful with food preparation and storage."

"At least my nose will be of some help with those then." Derek nodded, storing this information away in his mind. "Is there anything else I should avoid?"

"Cleaning products that are particularly toxic and paint are the two major ones," Miriam said. "I know it can be tempting to get started on the baby's room, but get your pack to help with that, and if you _do_ feel the need for the personal touch, leave it until at least fourteen weeks and make sure you've got good ventilation. Saunas and jacuzzis are a bad idea because you're much more likely to get overheated and dizzy."

"I can do that," Derek agreed. "It's not like I have many chances for hot tubs anyway."

 

"What about physical activity?" Stiles asked.

Miriam sighed. "Look, pregnancy doesn't make you fragile. As long as you're listening to your body, you should do fine. That said, I've known a lot of weres who didn't know _how_ to listen to their bodies because they were used to being able to push their limits and get over it. So take it slow, and pay attention. If you're in pain, you need to listen to that rather than waiting for it to heal up. If you're tired, you need to rest. And you'll need to take a more passive role in any conflicts that come up."

"That's going to be hard," Derek admitted. "I'm so used to pushing it away. To taking the main role in fighting..."

Miriam nodded. "A lot of alphas have that issue. So, the thing I want you to think about is, who in your pack can take that role for you? Who is usually your backup, or your second in command? Those are the people you can delegate these things to."

Derek fell quiet as he thought. "Boyd and Isaac," He murmured. "Lydia for things not werewolf related."

Stiles made a face. "I'd like to say Scott, but yeah."

"Then talk to them about switching things around," Miriam suggested. "Keep in mind that looking after your pack is about creating a place to come home to as well as protecting the borders."

"Scott on certain things, true," Derek conceded. He turned back to Miriam. "Yes ma'am," he sighed. "This is going to make my head hurt."

"It's an adjustment," she agreed. "But it's an adjustment you need to make, not just for the pregnancy, but for the child that comes after."

"Our pup." Derek murmured, tightening his hold on Stiles, his other hand on his lower stomach.

Stiles was still getting used to the whole 'pup' thing, but Derek obviously loved the word, so he wasn't going to say anything about it.

"Do you have any other questions?" Miriam asked, looking between the two of them.

Derek hesitated, flushing darkly. "Sex won't be a problem, will it?"

Miriam grinned. "No, that will be fine. Anything that's comfortable will be perfectly okay, though once your belly gets bigger you might need to switch up the positions you're used to."

"Oh good." Derek let out a small laugh. "Is there anything else you want to ask, Stiles?" he murmured.

Stiles shook his head, still a little subdued."No, I'll - I'll probably have more questions later."

 

Derek turned, nuzzling his cheek. Something was bothering his mate. He needed to fix it.

Stiles hugged Derek close, but didn't speak.

"I'll want to see you both for a follow-up appointment in about two weeks," Miriam said quietly, watching the byplay. "We'll do your first ultrasound then, and take a urine sample and a blood sample to check for any issues. I'll also give you my email so you can get in touch with me about any non-urgent problems that come up."

"Perfect," Derek murmured. "Thank you, Doctor. That'll give us enough time to finish telling our pack."

"Call me Miriam," she said, standing up and offering her hand for Derek to shake. "It's been a pleasure to meet you both, and I wish you the best of luck."

Derek smiled back, shaking the tiny woman's hand. "Nice to meet you too. We'll see you in a couple of weeks." He patted her hand, then stood standing.

Stiles stood and shook her hand as well. "Thanks. I'm glad Doc Deaton recommended you."


	3. The Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Stiles doesn't want to be a father, and this chapter is a frank discussion of that. Involves mention of abortion, guilt on both sides, discussion of non-traditional family structures.
> 
> Also, btw, if you're not interested in sexy times, that's the second half. Feel free to skip, it's not plotty.

It wasn't until they were home that Derek finally turned to Stiles. "What's wrong?" he asked softly, looking worried.

"What?" Stiles said, acting surprised. "Nothing's wrong!"

"Stiles..." Derek trailed off, sighing and sitting on the couch, patting the cushion next to him. "Please, just...talk to me?"

"You've got enough to worry about," Stiles replied, pacing. " _If_ I had actual problems in the first place, which I don't."

"...you're pacing," Derek said dryly. "What's got you so worked up?"

"Nothing," Stiles insisted, knowing Derek would see right through it.

"Mmhm. And why do you think it's nothing?" Derek reached out to catch Stiles’ hand as he went past. "Please, just talk to me. You're worrying me. Let me help. Please?"

"Yeah, and what if telling you makes you upset?" Stiles argued.

"At least I'll know what's going on. I'd rather be upset and calm down after  than worried because you're going to end up making yourself sick," Derek insisted, tugging lightly on Stiles' hand. "Please."

Stiles pulled his hand out of Derek's grasp. "Derek, stop. You don't want to know, and you can't do anything about it."

Derek's brow furrowed, ignoring the his rolling stomach. "Dammit, Stiles, it's obviously something worrying _you_ , why can't I help?"

"Because there's nothing you can do!" Stiles exclaimed. "There is absolutely nothing you're willing to do to stop this baby coming, and that's your right, but there's nothing _I_ can do either!"

Derek grew pale. "You really don’t want the baby, do you?" he asked, frankly a little green.

Stiles let out an explosive breath, gesturing at Derek's face. "See? This is why I didn't want to have this conversation!"

"It's kinda something we have to talk about sooner or later, Stiles,” Derek pointed out. “What were you going to do? Push it away and be miserable? For how long? That's not healthy either!" He rubbed at his temples, trying to soothe his stomach. The last thing he wanted to do right now was throw up, that'd only make Stiles clam up even more.

"I told you it's your choice and I'll stand by that," Stiles argued. "I told you I'm not leaving you and I'll stand by that too. And that means I'm here, with you, and with this kid, and it doesn't matter how I feel."

"Yes, it DOES!" Derek leaned forward, one arm wrapped around his stomach. "Don't you know they'd feel it? Did you think that I'd just stop smelling your panic and worry?" He cursed swiftly as his eyes started watering. "It matters a lot how you feel, Stiles. So can you just talk to me about your fears and your worries instead of pushing them away, instead of keeping them from me? We're in this together, and that's without the baby even being part of the equation."

"You've panicked whenever the idea of not having it comes up!" Stiles ran a hand through his hair and started pacing again. "And don't tell me that's not why you were freaking out when you found out, you know it was. To you this is this amazing, wonderful, perfect thing, but it's _not_ to me, and no one's listening!"

"I'm listening _now_!" Derek insisted. "Yes, I want it. But dammit Stiles, I lost all my family in that damned fire, of course I'd see this as a wonderful thing. They're half _you,_ of course I see it as an amazing thing. Just _talk_ to me. Because honestly you hiding things is what's causing the current rolling of my stomach!"

" _I'm not ready to be a father!"_ Stiles yelled.

 

Derek startled. “...okay,” he said, after a long moment, his chest aching and his stomach frozen.

"Fuck." Stiles tipped his head back, scrubbing his hand over his face. "I'm just not, okay?" he said quietly. "You guys keep saying I will be, that I'll be fine, but I'm not ready. You want to know what I've not been saying? That's it."

"Okay," Derek murmured again, his mind blank as he struggled to think of what to do. "Is there - is there anything that may help that?" He was trembling, he knew it, but he kept his eyes locked on Stiles.

"I don't know," Stiles said quietly. "You've gotta understand Derek, if I ever thought about us having kids, I figured it would be years away. I'm only twenty, and you can say age doesn't matter, but it _does_. I know not everyone gets the option of choosing when a child comes into their lives, but if I'd chosen, it probably wouldn't have been until I was your age. If at all."

"I just...I don't know what to do, Stiles." Derek felt his eyes well up again. "I don't want to give them up, I don't want to give _you_ up, I don't want you feeling like you have been. Just...tell me what I can do to help."

"If I knew, I'd ask for it," Stiles replied, subdued. "If I had a solution to this, I'd have brought it up already."

Derek tucked himself into the corner of the couch, pulling his knees up to his chest, pressing his eyes into them. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry. Would talking to Miriam help? She did give us her email? Or even your dad, or… I don't know what to do. I'm sorry." ...and, fuck, he was crying again. Goddammit.

"It's not your fault," Stiles said wearily, coming over and resting his hand on Derek's back. "It's really not. And I don't blame you at all, okay?"

"How am I not to blame?" Derek hiccuped. "You're not ready, and I'm not willing to let them go...and none of this would be happening if I wasn't a fucking breeder!"

"It wouldn't be happening if I didn't have a dick, either," Stiles pointed out. "But there's no point imagining, because that wouldn't be me, and you wouldn't be you either if this wasn't your body."

Derek didn't say anything, though his crying slowed as he leaned more into Stiles' touch, trembling. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Stiles said quietly, rubbing Derek's back. "It's not your fault."

"It is," Derek murmured, though he was calming down. "You're doing it again." he sniffled. "Pushing things away again because they upset me or others." After a moment he thought of something. "Would talking to your dad help? He'd know you best, and didn't he have _you_ when he was young?"

"You need me," Stiles said. "Am I supposed to ignore that?"

"Of course I need you," Derek replied. "But I still don't like it when you push down your own feelings. You can get angry all you want, you shouldn't have to stop just because I'm crying."

"If I deliberately let you cry when I could do something about it and your sister found out, she'd kick my ass into next _year_ ," Stiles pointed out.

Derek gave a watery laugh. "I'd still you rather not hide your feelings, Stiles."

"I wasn't _really_ hiding them," Stiles tried. "I'm pretty sure you could tell I wasn't happy. I just wasn't talking about it."

Derek looked over his shoulder, his watery eyes flashing crimson. "Don't hide your feelings. Even if I can smell them. Just, please. Don't."

 

Stiles sighed. "Alright," he agreed. "Still, what are we going to do? It doesn't really matter how I feel."

"I'll..." Derek’s throat closed up, his stomach starting to roll again. He couldn't even say it. Couldn't even offer it. He couldn't give up his baby.

Stiles huffed, something halfway between a sigh and laugh. "No you won't," he said. "You couldn't."

"No, I couldn't," Derek agreed, resting his head on his knees. "I'm sorry."

"You're a loving man," Stiles murmured, rubbing Derek's back. "You love your family so much. That's not a bad thing."

Derek couldn't help the hiccuping sob that left him. "I love them. I love Cora, I love you. I love my pack, and I already love my baby."

"I know," Stiles said sadly. "I can see it. I'm sorry I'm not on the same page."

Derek started trembling again, cursing softly to himself as he fought to calm down. "I don't know wh-what I can do to help that. I don't have any ideas..."

"You don't have to," Stiles told him. "Your responsibility right now is to get ready for the baby. I can look after myself."

"I want to help," Derek protested, turning around and capturing Stiles' hand, clutching it close. "I want to help."

"Thanks," Stiles murmured. "Just...if I can't be here for the baby, I still get to be a part of your life, right?"

Derek's eyes widened. "Stiles, Of course!" he pulled his mate closer, clinging to him. "You're mine. My mate. My lover. My best friend. You're my home."

"Kind of difficult for all that to work if I don't want to be your kid's dad," Stiles pointed out, his words muffled with his face pressed into Derek's shoulder.

Derek let out a bark of laughter. "Stiles, since when is our life easy?" he asked, sniffling and holding him close, tears leaking from his eyes. "We'll figure it out."

"I love you, okay?" Stiles said firmly. "Nothing's changing that. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Derek’s voice broke, leaning backwards until they were tangled together on the couch. "I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either," Stiles replied, stretching out on top of Derek. "I'm sorry I can't do this."

Derek gave him a shaky smile. "It's okay," he promised. "I don't want you to do anything you don't want to. Maybe in the future you'll feel more like their dad. Could be when you hear their heartbeat, could be when they're born, it could be when they're in school for all I know."

 

"What if I never do?" Stiles asked softly. "What if I'm always just Dad's friend Stiles?"

"Then you'll be awesome Uncle Stiles that lives with me and Papa and bakes cookies and let's me watch annoying cartoons that Papa doesn't like," Derek replied, just as softly. "You don't _have_ to be Daddy Stiles. I just… I want you in my life. In their life, even if it's not as a father."

"Could we do that?" Stiles asked curiously. He hadn't grown up with much contact with his extended family, and neither had Scott.

"I don't see why not," Derek murmured. "Your dad might have more ideas about that, or Deaton, even. I just… I want you here. In my life, with our baby. Even as an uncle figure."

"I don't have to be their dad?" Stiles asked, feeling an inexpressible relief wash over him.

Derek shook his head. "I'd love for you to be their dad, but I'm not going to force you into it. I'll be just as happy with awesome Uncle Stiles," he promised. "I know you're wonderful with kids, I've heard stories, but having your own is daunting. " He scented along Stiles' jaw as the panic began to ebb. "I'd still talk to your dad, since we need to let him know anyway. But we'll make sure the pack knows what's going on too."

"Kids are easy when you're not actually looking after them," Stiles said. "All you have to do is take them seriously and stand between them and things they shouldn't be touching. It's everything else that's hard."

"We'll figure it out," Derek said. "I just don't want to lose either of you. And I don't want you tense and panicky all the time"

"I'm sorry I handled this so badly," Stiles murmured. "I just didn't know what to do."

"I'm sorry I wasn't listening." Derek hugged him tighter, his arms trembling as he turned, curling up with Stiles pressed between him and the couch back.

"Honestly, Scott bothered me more," Stiles admitted. "I wasn't actually _talking_ to you about it."

"I'm sorry I didn't bring it up sooner," Derek murmured. "Can - can you still come with me to appointments, though? Even though they'll be calling you the father? I mean, you _are_ the father, but that doesn't mean you have to be Daddy. If that makes any sense."

"Can we ask Miriam about not calling me that?" Stiles suggested, wincing slightly. "I'll absolutely support you, but I'd be a bit more comfortable if it was about supporting _you_ rather than..."

Derek nodded, though he couldn't help the small heartbreak he felt. He shoved it away though, because at least Stiles wanted to be here. At least he wanted to be in their child's life in some capacity.

"I'll be there," Stiles reassured him quietly. "I'm your partner, and that's not changing. I'm just..." He sighed. "I'm really sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Derek whispered, pressing their foreheads together. "Yes, it breaks my heart a bit that you don’t want this, but I can understand that. And your feelings are valid. I'm just happy you want to be in the pup's life, even without it being the role of ‘Daddy’. Because in my mind, you _are_ their daddy. Because this little one is half you. But I don't expect you to take up the mantle, Stiles." He gave him a small smile. "And I'm sorry if I didn't talk to you about it before."

 

"I didn't exactly bring it up," Stiles pointed. "I... I was afraid to."

"Why?" Derek asked simply, thankful that the nausea and shakiness had settled. That was going to take some getting used to.

"What if you'd panicked?" Stiles said, trying to sound more casual than he felt. "What if you'd just tried to tell me I'd be fine, like Scott did? What if you'd decided it was a deal breaker?"

"I'm too selfish," Derek replied. “I want both if you. Even if that means you're not 'daddy’."

Stiles laughed a little. "I don't think most people would call that selfish."

Derek made a quizzical sound, running his hands through Stiles' hair.

"It's generally considered pretty normal not to want to be a single parent," Stiles pointed out.

"But I’m not a single parent. It's just a different set up. I have my mate, and my pack." Derek blinked, a bit confused.

Stiles let his head fall forward onto Derek's shoulder, smiling. "Werewolf things," he muttered fondly. "Humans don't have that same security of support system."

"They should,” Derek grumbled. “Support systems are important."

"Sure," Stiles agreed. "And sometimes we do. But sometimes we don't."

Derek smiled, curling around him. "I love you. And you have one."

"I'm sorry I can't do this," Stiles murmured. "I just..."

Derek tightened his hold. "It's okay," he said. "Just like keeping it is my choice, you have a choice too."

"I'm still sorry," Stiles replied. "I know it's not what you wanted."

"What I want doesn't matter when it comes to this." Derek smiled. "Yes, I'd love for pup to call you Daddy, but it's your choice."

\-----

"Hey Dad." Stiles was pacing as he spoke on the phone. "I need you to accept a weird shit premise for me so we can actually have this conversation, and save the what-the-hell-ness for later, is that possible?"

The Sheriff sighed on the other end of the line. "You'll be explaining properly later, but okay," he agreed. "What's going on?"

Derek couldn't hide his snort of amusement from the beanbag, giving Stiles a small smile as he continued flipping through his phone.

"Weird shit premise that is a hundred percent scientifically and magically confirmed: Derek's pregnant," Stiles said.

There was a long pause. "...you are _definitely_ explaining later," John said.

Derek hid his laugh in one hand; he could almost _hear_ John rolling his eyes. He grinned at Stiles, catching his hand as he paced and kissing it quickly.

"We're planning on it," Stiles said, giving Derek a quick smile, "just, you know, the _how_ is kind of not the most important thing right now."

Seeing that smile made Derek relax even more, nuzzling into Stiles’ palm for a moment before letting go to pat the beanbag in invitation. He didn't know if Stiles would do better pacing, but if cuddling would help...well, Derek sure as hell wasn't going to deny Stiles cuddling.

"Of course," John replied. "What are you going to do?"

Stiles shook his head at Derek quickly. "Derek wants to keep it," he told his dad.

Derek gave him a small smile, nodding and scooting over all the same, just in case Stiles changed his mind.

"But you don't?" John guessed.

Stiles sighed. "I don't think I'm ready to be a dad," he admitted. "At the moment we're looking at somehow being boyfriends but not co-parenting, but that's kind of weird, isn't it?"

He heard a creak as John leaned back in his chair. "First of all, I'm impressed that you're able to recognize that you might not be prepared for parenthood. It's a big responsibility, and being your father is probably the hardest thing I've ever done. That said, it's also been the most rewarding."

Derek looked up at Stiles, smiling a little at what John said. He’d known John would have some comforting advice. (And thank god for his hearing, because listening to only half the conversation would have been really annoying.)

"Secondly," John added, "The nuclear family isn't universal, as you know, and it's not always what's best for the child. Plenty of single parents live with roommates for financial reasons, and plenty of single parents date."

Derek hid another grin, feeling reassured himself by the Sheriff’s words.

"They're not generally dating _before_ the baby's born, though," Stiles pointed out.

"That's true," John said. "And honestly, you'll probably end up doing a lot of babysitting if you stay living with him, no matter what the official custody agreement is."

"I'm definitely staying," Stiles said firmly. "I just..." He sighed, rubbing his face. "God, this is such a mess."

 

Derek reached out to catch Stiles’ hand as he paced past, nuzzling his pulse point for a moment, trying to calm him a bit. "Do you need some of the calming tea Miriam recommended?" he asked softly.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Hang on a second, Dad," he said, pulling the phone away from his ear. "I'm _fine_ , Derek, really. I love you, but you can stop fussing now."

Derek just smiled. "I like fussing over you," he murmured. "But I'll settle down for a while. Your heart is racing."

"I'm allowed to be nervous when I'm telling my dad about my boyfriend having a kid," Stiles hissed, then brought the phone back to his ear. "Sorry."

"Hmmm, point," Derek mused, kissing his palm again before letting Stiles continue to pace.

"It's fine," John said warmly. "Did Derek need something?"

"Only to fuss over me," Stiles replied. "I kind of...freaked out about the dad thing, so now he's really careful about me freaking out."

John laughed a little. "I'd say that's justified. How long have you known?"

"Uh..." Stiles thought back. The days had kind of blended together a bit. "A week and a half? Two weeks?"

"Sounds about right," Derek murmured, internally preening a bit as John agreed with his fussing.

"So not that long, then," John said. "And how far along is he? Is it going to, uh, progress like a normal pregnancy?"

"Eight weeks, and yes," Stiles told him. "We had an appointment with a midwife this morning."

"He's the second to find out outside of medical persons," Derek murmured. He still needed to tell the rest of the back. Though knowing Scott, Allison and Melissa might know already.

"Third," Stiles mouthed at Derek.

"I really don't want to think about what you're going to do for the birth," John admitted. "There are midwives for these things?"

Derek tilted his head in question. "Me, you, Scott, Miriam, Deaton...? Did you tell someone else already?" He looked amused at John's question. "Werewolf." He flashed his eyes at Stiles playfully.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Cora," he whispered. "And that doesn't help." Speaking more normally, he told his dad, "Male pregnancies are a werewolf thing, apparently, so Deaton put us in touch with somebody. She's really nice."

"Well if it's a werewolf thing, you'd better be warning the rest of the boys," John said, stalling as he tried not to picture how the hell _that_ worked. "One surprise baby's enough."

Derek flushed, smacking himself in the forehead. "Sorry," he murmured. "I forgot honestly. And the boys won't be popping out babies."

"A _born_ werewolf thing," Stiles clarified. "No one has to worry about it but Derek and me."

John snorted. "Alright, then. I expect you boys to come over for dinner sometime soon, okay? And tell Derek congratulations from me."

"Thank you John." Derek smiled, sinking deeper into the bean bag, feeling drowsy and content.

"He says thanks," Stiles relayed. "Talk to you later, Dad."

"Look after yourself, Stiles," John replied. "Bye."

"Bye."

 

"You're calmer. Feel a bit better?" Derek asked, giving him a slow-as-honey smile.

"You are too, by the looks of it," Stiles murmured, his eyes darkening.

"Mmmhmm." Derek licked his lips at the look in Stiles' eyes.

Stiles paced closer, bending down to place a light kiss on Derek's lips.

Derek gave a rumbling purr, leaning into the kiss. God, he'd never get tired of kissing Stiles.

Stiles hummed into the kiss. "You want to get out of there?" he asked. "Or are we doing beanbag sex?"

Derek grinned. "That sounds interesting," he admitted. "But not today." He stood up, slipping his fingers into Stiles' hair. "I love you."

"I love you too," Stiles murmured, his eyes flicking down to Derek's lips.

Derek licked his lips, leaning forward to kiss Stiles, sucking in a breath through his nose and groaning at the scents in the air.

Stiles smiled against Derek's mouth, recognizing what he was doing. "You can tell I'm getting hard, can't you," he murmured.

"Mmhm." Derek opened his eyes back up, dark and hungry. "Intoxicating."

"And how about you?" Stiles asked, cupping Derek's ass to press him closer. "Are you hard?"

Derek's breathing hitched, rocking forward with a shudder. "Always with you," he breathed.

Stiles huffed a laugh. "Sounds a little inconvenient," he teased.

"Hmmm, actually it's rather nice." Derek smiled, nipping lightly at Stiles’ jaw

Stiles tilted his chin up, offering Derek his bare throat.

Derek let out a rumbling growl, kissing Stiles’ pulse point, nuzzling into the offered throat. "I love you," he murmured, his eyes flashing.

"I love you too," Stiles replied lowly. "What do you want?"

"You." Derek grinned. "Ride you through the mattress. Does that sound good?"

"Hmm..." Stiles teased. "Having a mattress between us while you ride me doesn't sound like much fun..."

"Well, that's true, can always do it until we break our bed," Derek teased back, nuzzling along Stiles' jaw to suck at his lobe.

Stiles' laugh turned into a moan and he clutched Derek's ass tight.

"Oh, fuck that feels awesome," he moaned. "C'mon, Stiles."

"Bedroom," Stiles agreed breathlessly.

 

Derek lead Stiles through the house, tumbling into their bed. "It's really sturdy," he commented.

"We bought it that way," Stiles reminded him.

"Then let's put it through its paces." Derek's mouth curled into a leering grin.

Stiles snorted. "God, you're corny sometimes."

"You love it," Derek said, rolling them over until he was straddling Stiles’ waist, grinding absently.

"I love _you_ ," Stiles replied, his hands coming to rest on Derek's hips. "You know, there's something wrong with this picture."

"Hmm?" Derek licked his lips, hands resting lightly on Stiles’ chest.

"We're both fully clothed," Stiles pointed out.

Derek smirked. "True, you are way overdressed," he agreed, already tugging off his Henley.

" _I'm_ overdressed?" Stiles said, wriggling as he pulled his shirt off. " _You're_ still wearing socks!"

"Ah, yes, but I'm also not wearing underwear," Derek countered, tugging his socks off, then thumbing open his jeans.

"You're also sitting on top of me, so you have an unfair advantage," Stiles pointed out.

Derek grinned, sitting up enough that Stiles could move, and finally falling to the side to shuck his pants off.

Stiles laughed and sat up, wriggling out of the sweats he'd changed into once they got home.

"I win, what's my prize?" Derek asked, his smile warm and slow.

"I don't know - what do you want?" Stiles said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Mmmm, surprise me," Derek murmured, pulling Stiles into a kiss.

Stiles kissed him back hard, and pulled away breathless. "Want me to eat you out?"

Derek let out a sharp whine, barely managing to nod. His eyes were wide and red, his lips parted. "Fuck yes."

"Lie down then," Stiles said, grinning.

Derek flopped over, fisting his hands in the sheets. He looked over his shoulder, swaying his hips side to side. "C'mon, Stiles," he murmured, his voice low and gravelly.

"Just a sec," Stiles said, reaching over and rummaging in the nightstand for a dental dam. "You just get comfy."

Derek shifted onto his knees, shoulders and face pressed into the blanket. He settled into a comfortable position, his ears tracking Stiles' search through the nightstand drawer.

 

It took him a minute, but eventually Stiles got himself settled behind Derek, his hands spreading Derek's ass cheeks apart.

Derek whimpered softly, eyes flashing as he closed them tight. Stiles hadn't even started yet and he was already trembling.

Stiles leaned in, tracing his tongue around Derek's rim, encouraging him to open up.

Derek moaned loudly, rocking back.

Stiles hummed and licked over Derek's hole with the flat of his tongue, almost teasing.

Derek cursed, his hips stuttering. "God, you're so fucking good at this."

"I'm not doing anything fancy," Stiles pointed out smugly.

"Don't have to be." Derek looked over his shoulder, licking his lips.

Stiles grinned at him. "Any requests?"

"Just don't stop," Derek begged. "Do whatever you like, but god, please.”

"Keep talking to me like that and I'll keep going," Stiles offered.

"Like what?" Derek panted, his voice so husky it was almost.

"Begging," Stiles replied, nipping lightly at the skin of Derek's ass.

"Oh fuck," Derek moaned, hips jerking, "please." He knew Stiles loved hearing him beg. "Please. Fuck."

Stiles fought back a grin and kissed Derek's hole, probing gently inside with the tip of his tongue.

Derek could only shudder, his mouth falling open and words he couldn't control slipping out. "Fuck yes, please. Fuck, please babe, please, just fuck your tongue into me, eat me alive, please."

It was a _really_ good thing Stiles' mouth was occupied with tongue-fucking Derek and he couldn't actually make the big bad wolf joke that came to mind right then.

Derek kept up the string of begging, his thighs and arms trembling. Not from holding his position, no. But because Stiles was so good at this it was driving him insane.

When Derek's hole was loose and twitching around his tongue, Stiles reached around and wrapped his hand around Derek's cock.

Oh fuck. Derek whined, his eyes flashing weakly as he rocked into Stiles' hand, then back against his face. He was so close to just begging for Stiles to fuck him already.

Stiles held still, letting Derek fuck his hand.

"Sh-shit," Derek whined, stretching out as much as he could. "C'mon Stiles," he begged. "Want to come with you in me."

Stiles pulled his mouth away, stretching out his jaw. "You sure? You seem pretty close already."

"W-want to come around you," Derek breathed carefully. "I-i'll come down a little, Just. God. I need you in me!"

 

Stiles let go of Derek's cock and moved away, balling up the dental dam and getting a condom instead. And lube.

Derek couldn't help the small whine, burying his face in the pillow as he fought to calm down.

"Aw, miss me, babe?" Stiles crooned, rubbing Derek's back.

"Always," Derek admitted, arching into Stiles’ touch, lips quirking into a smile.

"Just give me a minute, okay?" Stiles said. "I've just got to get a condom on."

Derek nodded, then sat up on his knees, eyes gleaming. "Still want to ride you. Put this bed through it's paces."

Stiles laughed, tearing the condom packet open and putting it on. "You talk like we haven't done that before."

"Hmm, always a fun time though." He grinned, eyes locking on Stiles' hands, licking his lips. "Even with you making bad Twilight jokes the first time."

"I'm eternally grateful that you love my sense of humor," Stiles recited, settling the condom in place and uncapping the lube. "Want me to finger you, babe, or are you just gonna go for it?"

Derek's nose flared. "Finger me," he breathed. Honestly, he wasn't sure if just going for it right now would be good, and he didn't want to try it, not this soon after Stiles panicking.

"Mmm, okay," Stiles agreed, slicking his fingers up. "One or two?"

"Two." Derek shifted until he was close to Stiles, bending on all fours again. So what if his eyes were locked on Stiles' hands...

Stiles glanced at Derek's face and grinned, wiggling his fingers.

Derek's eyes darkened, flicking up to Stiles face just long enough to catch the smirk, a leer crossing his own face as he went back to watching his fingers.

"You could get on your back if you want to see," Stiles suggested.

Derek didn't wait for a second invitation, flipping onto his back and spreading his legs as wide as he could. "I love your hands," he admitted.

"I know," Stiles replied, smiling at Derek as he knelt between his legs and pushed two fingers into his hole.

Derek arched his back, moaning loudly. "Fuck, that's awesome," he rambled.

Stiles twisted his fingers a little, focusing, and crooked them to stroke over Derek's prostate.

Derek cried out, arching his back and scrambling for a hold on the headboard. "Yes!"

"God, you're beautiful," Stiles breathed, and did it again.

Derek flashed his eyes, head slamming back onto the bed. "Fuck, Need more. Please."

Stiles spread his fingers apart, stretching Derek's hole. "Like this?" he asked.

Derek could only nod, panting and trying to rock back, to fuck himself on Stiles' fingers.

"Shh," Stiles soothed him, holding Derek's hip as he rubbed his prostate again, adjusting his hand to rest his thumb on Derek's perineum. "I've got you."

Derek let out a high whine, shivering and trying to get more, but letting Stiles pin him.

Stiles scissored his fingers, stretching Derek out, and kept up steady pressure with his thumb.

 

Derek finally tugged on the blanket, moaning softly. "I'm ready. Please, Stiles, please."

"You don't want three fingers?" Stiles asked, glancing up at Derek's face.

Derek shook his head, panting. "I'll go slow. Just please, need you."

Stiles nodded, his mouth dry, and pulled his fingers out. "Alright then," he said, lying down on his back and gesturing to his crotch. "Have your way with me."

Derek moved to straddle him, lining up and slowly settling down onto Stiles’ cock, his head flung back. "O-oh fuck."

Stiles groaned, reaching for Derek's hips to help guide him down.

Derek rocked his hips, whimpering as he slowly slipped down until he was sitting on Stiles’ hips where he couldn't help but grind down. "Fuck."

"God," Stiles panted. "I always forget how fucking good you feel."

"Mmm, you feel amazing too," Derek panted, hips moving in a lazy circle.

Stiles groaned. "Fuck, Derek. Fuck me."

Derek could only let out a breathless laugh, slowly starting to lift up. "Thought that's what we were doing," he breathed before letting himself fall back down, crying out. " _Fuck!_ "

"Not - shit - not fast enough," Stiles panted. "I'll fall asleep if you don't get on with it."

"Rude." Derek clenched tightly around him in revenge, speeding up his falls even as he kept rising up slowly and teasingly.

Stiles nearly _whimpered_ at the torturous pace. "Fuck, Derek," he gasped.

Derek felt his shift try to come, and he pushed it away as he let out a breathy moan. "Feel so good, Stiles."

Stiles groaned, clutching at Derek's hips. "Yeah, babe?" he panted.

Derek managed a nod, his eyes flashing at the same time that his fangs slipped a bit. "So good."

"You can - can shift if you want," Stiles told him breathlessly. "You know I don't mind."

Derek let out a high whine, his shift slipping completely as he moaned, tossing his head back and quickening his pace. "F-fuck," he slurred around his fangs, forcing his claws to stay in as he fisted his hands on Stiles' chest.

"Want me to, fuck, to touch your cock for you?" Stiles offered. It was easier that way, when Derek was shifted. Just in case.

Derek nodded, panting and grinding each time he fell onto Stiles' cock. "You feel so good."

"Stay there," Stiles said, letting go of Derek's hip to wrap a hand around his cock, stroking it quickly and rolling his hips.

"Oh fuck," Derek cursed, trembling like a leaf. "Close," he managed to growl, grabbing onto the headboard. There were already marks all over it anyway from his claws.

"Do it," Stiles groaned, riding the edge himself. "Mark me, Derek, come on, come on me."

Derek growled at the word 'mark', tipping over the edge as he came hard, grinding down and clenching tightly around Stiles, the scent of his desperation thick in his nose.

" _Fuck!_ " Stiles cried out, his hips frantically thrusting up until he too came.

 

Derek almost purred as he felt and smelled Stiles come undone. He carefully dug his claws out of the headboard before pulling up off Stiles, and curling up beside him. "I love you."

"I love you too," Stiles replied, still panting.

Derek took a few deep breaths to calm down a bit, nuzzling closer to Stiles. "Mmm. Once again, our bed stands up to us. We should buy stock in this company."

" _You_ can buy stock," Stiles said muzzily. "You've got money."

"Mmmm, true, I'll buy stock and put it in your name." Derek grinned. "That way _you’ll_ have money."

Stiles laughed a little, reaching down to take off the condom, tying it shut and dumping it on top of the used dental dam.

"I'll deal with that later." Derek flapped a hand toward the nightstand, nuzzling closer. "S'not like it's going anywhere." He grinned, wiggling down to lick his come off Stiles' chest, nose flaring and eyes flashing as he tasted the mixture of them.

"You're ridiculous," Stiles murmured fondly, letting Derek do what he liked.

"Mm, maybe. But you love it." Derek smiled, nipping at Stiles’ skin before flopping down on top of him, face in Stiles' neck. "I love you."

"I love you too," Stiles replied, hugging Derek automatically. "Feeling good?"

"Mmhmm." Derek nodded, sinking into Stiles' hold. "I feel wonderful."

"Me too, for the record," Stiles replied, rubbing Derek's back. "I love you."

"I love you too. And I'm really happy," he murmured. "I'm happy that I have you."

"I'm staying," Stiles confirmed quietly.

Derek tightened his hold on Stiles. "I'm not going to pretend that I wasn't terrified that I'd lose you," he whispered.

"I know," Stiles murmured. "I'm sorry. I just didn't know what to do."

"I'm glad I pushed you to talk to me then." Derek kissed the skin under his face.

"I should have said something sooner," Stiles admitted. "And I'm sorry I yelled."

"You were panicking." Derek said, his voice still soft. "And you should have, but again, you were freaking out. Just...promise me you'll talk to me sooner if something like this happens again?"

"I'll try," Stiles said, turning his head to kiss...the top of Derek's ear, apparently. "I really will."

Derek listened to the steady beat of Stiles heart, smiling softly. "Thank you," he murmured. "I'll email Miriam, explaining Uncle Stiles to her."

Stiles smiled, relieved. "Thanks, Derek."


	4. The Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Some fairly frank anatomical discussion. This chapter's entirely about explaining to other people, which includes talking about the mechanics

Derek paced the apartment, watching the clock tick down until his three betas arrived. Erica especially had sounded curious as to why Derek wanted to have lunch at his place, rather than the noodle stand where they usually hung out.

Stiles watched Derek worriedly. "Look, do you _want_ me to stay? Because I can stay or go, whichever suits you best."

"I want you here," Derek insisted. "You're the giver of life, sperm donor, juicer, whatever you want to call it in your various ramblings. And you're a huge part of my support. I'm just nervous. Mostly the likelihood of Erica tackling me and screeching in my ear."

Stiles made a face. "...okay, I now see why you object to 'juicer'. But I'll stay."

Derek snorted. "Yup, juicer's not a good one." He startled when the doorbell rang, surprising him for once. "Oh goodie. There goes my stomach," he grumbled, opening the door and catching Erica as she launched herself towards him. "Hey guys."

"We don't usually meet here," Erica said. "What's wrong?"

"Hey Erica," Stiles said, figuring a distraction might be helpful. "How's life?"

Erica turned, grinning. "Batman! I'm good." She pulled away from Derek and hugged Stiles tightly.

Derek pulled Isaac into a hug next, ruffling his curls.

"Boyd's just parking the car," Isaac explained. "He'll be up in a minute. Is everything okay?"

Derek smiled. "Everything’s okay," he promised. "I just have news I don't want to tell the whole pack at once."

"By which he means we know Jackson's going to be obnoxious, so we're telling him last," Stiles added, heading over to the couch.

Isaac snorted. "Yeah, okay."

Derek hid his laughter in Isaac's curls. "I'm tempted to tell him at the pack meeting."

"Well, on the one hand, support," Stiles said. "Also, I bet we can get everyone to treat it as totally matter-of-fact and prank him."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but I'm in favour," Erica said.

Isaac raised his eyebrows. "What's the other hand?"

"Imp." Derek laughed. "Other hand is massive freak-out leading to me blowing chunks,” he said, waving as Boyd walked in and pulling him into a hug.

"Hey, Derek," Boyd said. "Since when do you get nauseous?"

"Are you sick?" Erica asked, looking him over.

"No, I'm..." He shifted, cheeks pink. " I'm pregnant"

There was a pause.

 

"Are you joking?"

"Is it magic?"

"Are you secretly trans?"

Derek couldn't help but laugh, the excited questions soothing his nerves. "I'll answer the how at the pack meeting. Just know that it's nothing bad, and it's a born were thing"

"Yeah, so you're gonna have to let Uncle Derek do the sex talk for your kids," Stiles said, smirking. "It's a little more complicated."

"That's...really weird," Isaac admitted.

"Yeah, from an outsider's point of view," Derek pointed out. "The meeting’s tomorrow so you'll get the details then."

"Today's just the baby stuff," Stiles added.

"Shit," Erica said. "You're actually having a _baby_."

Derek laughed, nodding. "I'm having a baby."

"Congratulations," Boyd said, smiling. "How far along are you?"

"About eight weeks,” Derek replied. “You should be able to smell it any day now. It'll smell like honey and cinnamon probably." He remembered the scent of his aunt, who was six months pregnant at the time of the fire.

Stiles glanced at him, and wrapped his arm around Derek's shoulders.

"So who's Daddy and who's Papa?" Erica asked.

Derek leaned into the touch, using it to brace himself. "I'm Papa. And he's Uncle."

"Wait, what?" Isaac asked. "Is Stiles not...isn't he the father?"

Stiles winced. He'd known this wouldn't be easy, but still. "I'm the bio-dad, but, uh...we're not co-parenting."

"Are you kidding me with this, Stiles?" Erica exclaimed, leaping to Derek's defense. "What the hell!"

Derek snarled, his eyes flashing. "He's staying with me, helping support me. But he's not ready to be a father yet. So until then he's Uncle Stiles. Not Daddy. We've already talked about it."

 

Boyd looked between the two of them and nodded firmly, apparently satisfied by what he saw. "Will you still be living here?" he asked Stiles.

"I think so," Stiles replied, relaxing a little. "I mean, we've only known for a couple of weeks, so it's not like we've made detailed plans yet."

"I'd like to buy a house," Derek murmured. "Or rebuild my family's old house. But for now, we're staying here." He smiled at Stiles. "I need to talk to Stiles about it too."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Erica asked.

Boyd shook his head. "You wouldn't know this early."

Derek laughed softly. "What Boyd said," he agreed. "But I'll let you know as soon as I do, deal?"

Isaac was watching Derek closely, his nose flaring. "I smell it, I think. Very very faintly."

"You'd better be making me godmother," Erica said.

"We haven't talked about that yet," Stiles admitted. "Wait - do werewolves do godparents?'

"We could," Derek mused, slumping against Stiles a little, willing his stomach to settle and color to return to his cheeks. "It's not unheard of, just uncommon. But that might be a good idea. Though sorry, Erica, me and Stiles will decide that one on our own, though at the moment you're top of the list."

Isaac shifted, eyeing Derek's face. "Is there something that'll help settle it?" he asked. "Nausea sucks."

"We haven't had a lot of luck so far," Stiles admitted. "Want me to get you the crackers, babe?"

"Yeah, sooner or later we're going to have to remember that tea." Derek sat on his beanbag, trying to keep the nausea from choking him.

"Tea?" Erica asked. "I used to eat candied ginger when I had issues."

"Yeah, the midwife recommended peppermint tea?" Stiles said, shrugging. "I don't know, we're a bit skeptical, but the morning sickness is pretty bad."

"I’m pretty much am  human with this one," Derek grumbled, smiling as Isaac curled up on the floor next to him. He let a hand reach out to grab Stiles when he returned with the crackers, cuddling him close.

"Peppermint." Boyd nodded. "I'll be back, I'll go grab some."

"Thanks Boyd!" Stiles called after him. "And technically, Derek, you're _worse_ off."

 

"Why?" Erica asked worriedly, perching on the arm of the couch. "Is it dangerous or something?"

Stiles shook his head. "Nah, his body's just got further to go to get to where it needs to be, so he's more hormonal."

Derek smiled at Boyd's 'no problem at all', settling in as he nibbled on his crackers. "Which is a pain in the ass," he grumbled. "I'm all weepy and panicky."

"Which, admittedly, I haven't helped that much," Stiles said, wincing a little and turning his head to kiss Derek's cheek. "Sorry."

"Mmmm, forgiven." Derek leaned into the kiss, smiling. "But you were panicking as well, so..." He shrugged.

"Unsurprisingly, _you_ two are as gross as ever," Isaac teased.

"What did you expect?" Derek grinned. "That's not going to change. Though sooner or later we'll need a new bed."

"You could get one of those things that's just a box you put the mattress on," Isaac suggested.

"Yeah," Stiles said with a smirk, "But then Derek wouldn't have anything to hold onto."

"Claws aren't good for your skin, Stiles," Derek bantered back, smirking at Isaac. "It has to be extremely sturdy, and able to handle my claws."

"You shift during sex?" Erica asked, with undisguised curiosity.

Derek nodded, flushed. "It's different for born wolves, I guess," he murmured. "We don't see our wolf as anything other than us. Ever. So even shifting is like taking another piece of clothing off. Letting inhibitions go, things like that."

"Claws sound really inconvenient, though," Erica pointed out. "Also, the teeth. I would _not_ want those to come out during a blowjob."

Isaac flinched and his hands came up over his ears. "I'll be in the kitchen," he said, turning on his heel, "doing...something."

Derek laughed "I _can_ hold back the shift, you know. I usually do. But when I'm really really into it, it's hard, and tends to slip."

"He means when I'm fucking him," Stiles confided.

"Hmmm, yeah, it _does_ tend to happen a lot more when you're the one doing the fucking," Derek mused.

"Soooo, this happened in the semi-traditional way, I'm guessing?" Erica said, gesturing at Derek's stomach. "Did you boys forget to wrap it before he tapped it?"

"I'll have you know," Stiles said primly, "that we are practically _religious_ about condom use. Which, by the way, you guys had better be as well."

Derek wasn't hiding his amusement, raising his eyebrows at Erica. "You'll find out more at the meeting tomorrow, but let's put it like this, I'm pregnant the good ol' fashion way."

"Which is to say, that latex miracle of modern technology failed on us and we didn't realize until six weeks later," Stiles added.

"Point zero one percent." Derek snorted, shoving another cracker in his mouth.

Stiles rolled his eyes, muttering, "Somehow I get the feeling I'll be hearing that a lot."

Erica laughed. "You guys are ridiculous."

\-----

Derek was pacing again, though this time he had a travel mug of tea clutched in his hands to keep the nausea down a bit.  "And you told Lydia and Allison, right?"

"Derek," Stiles said, reaching out to cup Derek's cheek, stopping him in his tracks. "It's okay. Scott told Allison, and Lydia said she'd break the news to Jackson. Everyone knows."

Derek leaned into the hand on his cheek, pale and just a little green as he tried to calm down. "Okay. Everyone knows. Oh god, did you tell Melissa?!"

"She's not coming today," Stiles reminded him, leaning up to kiss Derek's forehead. "We'll make sure she knows later."

"Okay," Derek breathed, finally relaxing into the kiss. "I'm sorry."

"You're allowed to freak out," Stiles murmured, carding his fingers through Derek's hair. "No one likes the sex talk. Literally no one."

"Ugh, this shouldn't be this hard." Derek huffed, leaning into Stiles’ touch.

"Uh, babe?" Stiles said awkwardly. "You realize we've signed up for a whole lot of 'hard' in our future, right?"

Derek's face turned amused. "Different kind. At least Pup'll be raised knowing he's a breeder if he's a boy. I'm about to tell a bunch of turned weres that yes, weres can get pregnant but it's okay, only your sons will have to worry about it."

"Do you want me to do the basics?" Stiles offered. "I mean, all I know is what you've told me, but..."

Derek shook his head, his smile turning fond. "No, I’m okay. I need to be the one to tell them. Though I'd love your help making sure I don't puke..."

"How do I do that?" Stiles joked.

"Mmmm, you seem to be doing just fine," Derek said. "I love you."

"I love you too," Stiles replied. "Seriously, though, if there's anything I can do, let me know."

Derek's smile turned fond. "I will," he said, kissing Stiles' forehead and startling as he heard someone banging on the door. "Dammit, I need to start paying more attention," he grumbled as Erica started whining about being locked out. "It isn't locked, Erica, you lazy twit," he growled playfully, marching over to swing open the door.

 

"Look, it's pack policy to pretend that door's locked as much as possible," Erica explained, trailing people behind her as she entered. "Has been ever since, oh, about a week after you guys started hooking up."

"Hmmm, good policy." Derek leered, eyeing both the couch and the bar-counter separating the kitchen from the living room.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we get it, walking in is bad for everyone. You guys sit down - does anyone want anything from the kitchen?"

"Can I have some more tea?" Derek asked quietly, taking a last swig from his travel mug.

"Only if you have more of that apple soda." Erica grinned while the others shake their heads.

"Peppermint tea and apple soda coming right up!" Stiles said, taking Derek's mug and kissing his cheek before heading for the kitchen.

Derek smiled, settling down onto his beanbag. Until he got big enough to be unwieldy, he foresaw it getting a lot of use. It was comfortable, and he wasn't going to pretend it didn't remind him of a den.

"How long until the others get here, do you think?" Isaac asked.

Scott shrugged. "It depends on when Allison's dad lets her leave - they're training this afternoon. Shouldn't be long, though."

Derek rumbled softly, the sounds of his pack soothing him. "Let's see if she comes in Katniss style," he joked.

Isaac rolled his eyes. "She'd _better_ not bring weapons here."

"Hmm?" Derek looked up curiously as he took his tea from Stiles. "Thanks, baby."

"Seconded," Erica said darkly.

"Oh come on," Scott objected. "It's not like she _means_ anything by it. Ally's pretty much always armed."

"She'll end up smelling like wolfsbane anyway, it's fine," Derek pointed out, though his eyes sparkled with pride. He wasn't sure where the protectiveness was coming from, but he wasn't going to turn it away.

"All weapons must be checked at the door. "Boyd offered.

"Seriously?" Scott complained. " _Guys_."

"What's going on?" Stiles asked, sticking his head out of the kitchen.

"The pups are being protective," Derek called back, grinning.

Scott rolled his eyes. "Everyone's saying Allison shouldn't get to have weapons here," he explained.

"Technically, we didn't say just Allison," Erica pointed out.

"Yeah, but she's the only one who actually _uses_ weapons," Scott argued back.

"Guys!" Stiles yelled. "Cut it out!"

 

Derek hummed to himself, his lips curling into a smile. "She's fine," he murmured. "Though weapons in the living room would make me twitchy."

"Derek's more vulnerable like this, taking precautions isn't unreasonable, and I don't think Allison will be offended," Stiles told Scott rapidly, then turned to Derek. "And _you_ remember what Miriam said about being defensive."

"Hmmmm?" Derek looked up at Stiles, a smile tugging at his mouth. "You mean the part where I have to let the pack do more of the protecting?"

"Yes," Stiles said firmly, handing Derek his mug. "Do you really want weapons around the baby?"

Derek’s eyes glowed. "No, I don't."

Stiles nodded. "We'll put a safe near the door or something, then. Erica, wanna grab your soda so I can hug my boyfriend?" he asked over his shoulder.

Erica smiled, taking her glass from Stiles with a soft ‘thank you’ before heading back to her seat.

"For now, I'll put them in the hall closet," Boyd suggested.

Derek's eyes were still red, and he rumbled unhappily.

Stiles rolled his eyes, dropping down onto the beanbag next to him. "You can turn the headlights off, no-one's going to disagree with you on this."

Derek blinked, stifling a snort and leaning into Stiles. "Headlights? Rude."

"It made you laugh," Stiles pointed out, settling in.

"Allison's here," Scott announced, tilting his head. "And Lydia and Jackson. They're on their way up."

Boyd stood, flashing a wide grin at Derek before wandering into the hall to head them off and take any weapons.

"It did." Derek admitted, shrugging a bit. "Caught me off guard."

"You're more relaxed now," Stiles murmured privately. "Which is good, yeah?"

"Mmmhmm." Derek smiled. "Thank you." He leaned in to kiss him, huffing a laugh at Jackson's sound of disgust. "Fuck off, Jax, hormones hate me."

 

Stiles glanced up, saw Jackson sneaking glances at Derek's stomach, and made a face. "Alright, let's get on with it," he sighed. "Gather round, kiddies, it's time for The Talk."

"Oh joy." Erica pranced over, snatching her glass from Isaac. "Mine," she hissed playfully before flopping into Boyd's lap.

"Ugh, at least they aren't hearing it from the same person that gave me mine." Derek wrinkled his nose as he watched everyone sit down.

"Who was that?" Isaac asked curiously.

Derek looked at him and deadpanned, "Peter," making Isaac and Scott both shudder.

"Yeah, that, uh, sounds pretty awkward," Allison agreed, leaning on the wall next to Scott. "So, how come I haven't heard of this kind of thing before?"

"It's a well-guarded secret," Derek explained. "It's not _top_ secret, but definitely not something you want to be spreading around, you know?" He shot Allison a meaningful look. "Male werewolves in particular have been through some horrible things because they were breeders."

"Yeah, no, I'm calling it," Stiles said firmly. "No talking about Derek being pregnant outside of us here, Cora, my dad, Doc Deaton, and Scott's mom. Officially, Cora's being our surrogate."

"It couldn't be _that_ bad, right?" Scott said tentatively.

Erica gave him a look. "Oh, you sweet summer child," she said dryly.

"We were used by hunters as baby machines for experimental subjects..." Derek revealed, turning pale. "For centuries."

Allison looked pale as well, and she held Scott's hand tightly. "We'll keep it secret," she promised. "We'll protect you both."

Stiles just hugged Derek close.

Derek leaned into Stiles and sipped at his tea. "It's a born were thing. Being a breeder. You don't have it, but any sons you have that are werewolves will."

"Are you seriously telling me that werewolf guys _regularly_ get pregnant by taking it up the ass?" Jackson asked with a faint trace of incredulous disgust.

"Yes. Born wolves." Derek blinked. "You should smell it by now."

Stiles laughed when he saw all of them breathe in at once. "God, you guys are predictable."

Derek's smile just grew. "Honey, cinnamon, and a undertone of ginger. The ginger means pup here will be taking after his papa."

"What do you mean?" Isaac asked curiously. "Like, he'll be human?"

"It could be a she," Lydia pointed out. "There's no way of knowing yet."

Derek grinned, shaking his head. "No, I'm papa. He's uncle. And it'll mean pup is a werewolf. Though with how spicy the scent is, they might have a bit of a spark too."

" _Uncle?"_ Jackson said, clearly unimpressed.

"You can get all that from the kid smelling like gingerbread?" Erica asked.

"Pretty much, Erica." Derek smiled, then turned to Jackson. "Yes, uncle. He'll be Uncle Stiles until he feels ready "

 

Scott glanced at Stiles and changed the subject. "So, how does it work?" he asked. "I mean, you don't have the...parts, right?"

Stiles gave him a grateful look.

"I have a uterus," Derek replied, his amusement shining through. "The opening to my cervix is just where'd you think it'd be with me having a dick."

"You have something almost like a cloaca," Lydia figured. "That could _not_ have evolved naturally, especially with it apparently not being based on inheritance."

Derek looked at Lydia with a frown. "What do you mean it didn't evolve naturally? Born weres have always had this."

"Werewolves have to have split off from homo sapiens at some point, or they wouldn't be genetically compatible, as they so manifestly are," she said, with a pointed look at his stomach. "Homo sapiens, like the majority of mammals, never or almost never has individuals that produce both fertile sperm and fertile eggs. Ergo, at some point, werewolves gained that capacity."

"I guess so,” Derek conceded. “Doesn't make us less human or less mammal, it's just how our line of the evolutionary chain worked out. Like how certain parts of Homo sapiens evolved into thicker hair, or wider nose bridges, or even those that pack on more body fat in colder climates. It just depends on the circumstances. I'm sure somewhere, million of years ago when werewolves were evolving, there was a shortage of females or something. Maybe it's a evolutionary safety mechanism meant to help keep my particular branch of the human tree alive." Derek was starting to grow agitated - he couldn’t help but feel Lydia was calling him inhuman. And while of course he was a werewolf, that didn’t mean he wasn’t human too.

“Yes, but it's _far_ more common in the animal kingdom to evolve females who can reproduce without males than males which can reproduce without females," Lydia pointed out. "Females carry the majority of the genetic material. Sperm delivery is _far_ less complicated."

"So?" Stiles put in. "Becoming a werewolf involves changes to the DNA triggered by a _bite_. _Obviously_ magic is involved in the evolution somewhere, that just _doesn't happen_. There's fricking _Lamarckian inheritance_."

Derek was pale again, sipping at his tea as he tried to convince his stomach to please not make him throw up right now. He let Stiles dive into the fray on his behalf, and focused on fighting his growing nausea.

"That's my point," Lydia said. "This raises all sorts of questions about how werewolves split off from humans on the evolutionary tree. Either there was some kind of widespread magical effect on a very specific portion of the population, or _deliberate_ magical use to create certain changes over years or generations, _or_ there's some reason why humans and most other animals are generally _non-magical_ when there's so many humanoid magical species."

"...is there a point to this?" Boyd asked.

"I'm not sure but if you'll excuse me for a moment," Derek said weakly, bolting out of the room with bile rising in his throat.

"Shit." Stiles got up and hurried after him.

 

Derek hunched over the toilet, shaking with each heave as sounds filtered into the bathroom from the living room.

~

"What just happened?"

"Is he okay?"

"Thanks a lot, Lydia!"

"What did _I_ do?"

~

"Hey, babe," Stiles said softly, kneeling down at Derek's side and resting one hand on his back. "Can I help?"

Derek leaned into the touch, trembling. "Y-yeah," he panted. "J-just stay here, something. Ple-" He was cut off as he felt another wave coming, and clutched at the porcelain just shy of breaking it.

"I'm here," Stiles promised, rubbing Derek's back. "I'm sorry you feel like shit, but I'm right here. Take deep breaths when you can, babe."

Derek nodded, trying to slow down his breathing between heaves.

~

"If you hadn't had started basically insinuating that he's not a human, he wouldn't have gotten all pale and pukey!"

"Shut up Isaac! That is _not_ what I meant to do!"

"It did sound like it, Lyds."

"Allison!"

~

"You're okay," Stiles murmured. "I'm here. It'll pass. It's going to be okay."

Derek had tears running down his face by the time his stomach finally settled, and his whole body was trembling. "Fuck. There went my omelette." He was trying for humor, but his voice was raspy.

Stiles shrugged. "We've got plenty of eggs," he said simply. "When you want another one, I'll make it. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," Derek panted, giving Stiles a small smile as he shakily got up to brush his teeth.

Stiles got up and flushed the toilet in what was unfortunately becoming a routine, then headed to the counter to stand at Derek's back. "I should have noticed you were getting nauseous," he said. "I'm sorry."

"Stiles, I was hoping I could shove it down. I've been able to," Derek murmured, leaning against Stiles' chest. "And you were busy basically arguing with Lydia."

"Still should have been paying attention," Stiles said, then fell silent, letting Derek take whatever comfort he needed.

"It's fine," Derek insisted, kissing Stiles' jaw. "I knew I'd probably throw up at least once during this." He stayed close for a moment longer before taking Stiles’ hand and gently tugging back toward the living room, face still blotchy and pale.

 

The living room was an...interesting tableau when they came back in, even if Stiles had no idea why. Things weren't clarified much by Lydia immediately saying, "I'm sorry if I upset you, Derek."

"I'm not a science experiment to study for a thesis," Derek told her. "But thank you for your apology, and you're forgiven." He gave the others a stern look, eyes glowing. "Forgiven."

"Oh," Stiles said quietly. "I'm sorry too."

"You were defending me," Derek replied, softly enough Lydia wouldn’t hear. "You're completely fine, Stiles." He sat down in his beanbag chair, leaning his head back. "Where'd my travel mug go? " he grumbled, looking around before smiling when Isaac handed it to him. "Thank you."

"Okay," Stiles said, settling down again. "Anyway, before we got distracted, we were saying that all born werewolves have uteruses - uteri? - and in born werewolves with dicks, for whatever reason, it's connected to their asshole."

"There's _gotta_ be some sort of membrane blocking it or something," Scott said, wrinkling his nose. "I mean, that's just...it's kind of a recipe for fucked up infections otherwise.'

"Yeah, it closes just like a cervix, but there is a membrane of a sort keeping it from getting gross." Derek was amused now, curling close to Stiles. "It's really during heats that it opens fully. Sure, outside of heats we still carry about a five to ten percent chance of being impregnated. But during heats? It jumps up to ninety-five percent, or even a little more. Now that's without condom usage, of course." He grinned. "Like with humans, we aren’t completely protected with a condom. There's still that oh-point-one percent chance."

"Two percent," Lydia corrected automatically.

"Heats?" Erica asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Where'd you get the two percent, Lydia?" Derek asked before turning to Erica. "Yes. Heats. You've never realized about once a month you get supremely horny and don't really want to do anything but be bent over time and again?"

"Condoms are ninety-eight percent effective if you use them properly every time," Lydia replied, "according to...hmm, I think it was Planned Parenthood? Someone reputable."

"I realize it's ridiculous to say this right now," Isaac said awkwardly, "but...TMI, seriously."

Derek shrugged at Lydia, opening his mouth to say something only to bust out laughing at Isaac's contribution. "Well, the main reason I need to tell you guys this is because it's _born. werewolf. boys._ that are breeders."

"Actually, now that you mention it, I think _I_ might have noticed the 'heat' thing," Allison said, looking at Scott speculatively.

Derek just laughed softly. "From your end, or Scott's?" he asked. "I'm not sure if bitten wolves still go through heat, or rut, I suppose it should be called. They can't get pregnant if they get fucked, but that doesn't mean they don't experience _something_."

"His, obviously," Allison said, smirking a little at the look on Scott's face.

"Wow, now _I_ don't want to know," Stiles said flatly.

Derek just grinned. "Yeah, bitten wolves are probably experiencing a rut. Similar to a breeder's heat. Does he go all caveman?" he couldn't help but tease.

Scott gave Allison a pleading look and Erica started laughing.

Derek gave Scott a toothy (though not fangy) grin. "It's okay Scott. I understand how you feel."

"Oh my _god_ , stop talking about your sex lives," Jackson complained.

"Why?" Erica asked. "Do you want to talk about _yours?_ Been having a rut now and then yourself, Jackie-boy?"

"That explains a couple of weeks ago." Lydia sniffed primly, amusement in her eyes.

 

Derek just started laughing, watching fondly as his pack bickered. "Okay, enough," he told them. "Anyone have questions?"

"Will you breastfeed?" Lydia asked.

Derek blinked. "That, I'm not sure of. I'll have to ask Miriam if that's something I can even do."

It was weirdly relieving to Stiles to hear that Derek wasn't completely on top of everything, even if it shouldn't be.

"Will you actually, you know, give birth?" Scott asked tentatively.

"I'm not certain of the process, since the only other person that I know of that gave birth was my uncle..." Derek smiled crookedly. "And I was a bit too young to be let into the delivery room."

"I'm sorry, but I just," Erica shook her head, looking at Derek's stomach. "There is _no way_ a baby will fit, unless your entire _pelvis_ changes shape."

"Oookay, let's save that discussion for another time," Stiles said. "Maybe _after_ the midwife reassures us that the birthing process won't be horrific and terrifying."

"I'm not in an Alien movie," Derek pointed out. "But that might be better to wait. Any other questions?"

Stiles looked around the room, but no one seemed to have anything to say. Except Boyd, apparently.

"What do you need from us?"

Derek turned, tilting his head to the side. "Right now? Not much different than before. I'm giving a blanket apology now for any outbursts from me, because I'm worse than a teenage soap opera character in the mood swings department. As for pack related things. I'm not supposed to be doing the main fighting. Miriam said that I'm not that much better than a human right now, and pushing myself more than a slightly above average human is a bad idea."

"That's not exactly it," Stiles said. "But still, I've seen you gutted once or twice. Now's _not_ the time to let that happen."

There was a chorus of agreement and solemn nods.

Derek wrapped an arm around his stomach. "Yeah, that's not something I want either," he admitted. "Another thing is, I...while I still need to talk it out with Stiles...I want to rebuild the pack house. My family's house."

"Derek," Isaac pointed out gently. "That's a _huge_ task. If you want it to be the same as it was...it could take years, depending on how much labor you can get."

Derek shook his head. "I want it different. I can't....as much as I miss them, and as much as I miss that house, I couldn't live in one just like it. And not nearly as big either. We had everyone living there after all. And with advancements in building techniques, it could be done much quicker. I still have things I need to look into, and getting a good crew would be important. But other than that, I have no idea..."

"What if you let me?" Stiles offered. "At least the basic research."

Derek gave him a soft smile. "Would you? I know you'd background check everyone if that meant a really good crew. Hopefully approval to demolish and build doesn't take too long."

"Deal," Stiles said firmly. "You manage the baby, and I'll handle the house, yeah? They'll probably still need a nursery here for the first few months or so."

"You could just put their crib in your room," Allison suggested. "A lot of parents do."

"Deal." Derek smiled, kissing Stiles’ cheek. "But I retain veto power." He turned to Allison. "That's a good idea, I might do that. I'm not sure yet what all would happen, but it'll just depending on anything else. I'd still like them to have their own space, especially for my heats. Those only pause while I'm pregnant."

"Seriously?" Stiles said, raising his eyebrows. "You could have four kids in three years that way."

Derek nodded. "While I'll have heats again starting six weeks after birth, if I remember right, until my body has completely recovered, the chances drop some."

"What do you guys do when you don't want any more kids?" Erica asked. "I mean, there's gotta be _something."_

"I'm not sure,” Derek replied. “I'm sure there’s a way, like you said. I'll just have to ask Miriam." He shrugged, giving Erica a small smile.

"We'll work something out," Stiles said, kind of dreading the discussion he and Derek would have to have if they didn't. "Anyway." He looked around the room. "If that's everything? Go forth, have safe sex, send your kids to Derek someday for the Talk."

"Don't listen to him on that last part." Derek wrinkled his nose. "But seriously, you guys, stay safe."

 

The others agreed, and gradually left. It was pretty obvious that Derek and Stiles needed some time on their own. Once they were gone, Stiles turned to Derek again. "Feeling okay?" he murmured.

"Still a bit queasy, but i'm okay." Derek gave Stiles a soft smile, kissing him softly.

"That's good," Stiles said. "Feel better for having settled things with everyone?"

Derek nodded. "My wolf has settled a bit."

"Good," Stiles said. "Um..for the record...I'd really prefer it if I had somewhere to sleep that _wasn't_ in the same room as the baby."

"I wouldn't put the crib in our room." Derek shook his head, smiling. "Super-hearing helps in this case."

"Oh," Stiles said, relieved. "That's...good to hear."

"Can you tell me why?" Derek asked softly.

"Um..." Stiles looked away, ashamed. "I mean, I'm sure they'll be adorable, but I just...I think I'll need my own space, you know? To be away from them." It sounded horrible. Oh yes, just never sleep in the same room as your baby because _I'm_ too selfish to love it properly.

Derek gently turning Stiles to face him. "What's wrong?" he asked, his voice soft, but firm. "I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"You're really okay with me not parenting the baby?" Stiles asked worriedly. "You don't think you'll resent it later?"

"I may be upset, later on,” Derek admitted. “But not because of you not being ready. More because I know I'd want you there, and that the pup'll want you. But I won't resent it," he promised.

"I just..." Stiles sighed. "I kinda feel like a deadbeat dad, and I deserve to, you know? But I still don't like it."

"You aren't a deadbeat dad,” Derek insisted. “There's a difference in not caring and taking no interest at all, and wanting to make sure you're ready to be a father."

"Yeah, but _you_ deserve to have a co-parent," Stiles argued. "You shouldn't have to do this on your own."

"I'm not doing it on my own. I have my sister. My pack, and best of all? Uncle Stiles," Derek told him. "I would love to co-parent with you, but I understand that you aren't comfortable enough to be their father."

"I love you so much, you know that?" Stiles murmured gratefully. "You'll be a wonderful dad."

"I love you too." Derek smiled. "And you would be too, when you feel ready."

"I guess we'll find out," Stiles said quietly. "Someday."


	5. The Second Trimester

Derek went to his fourteen-week appointment alone. Stiles probably could have come, but the timing wasn't great and it wasn't strictly necessary; Miriam mostly was just checking in with him, confirming that nothing noteworthy had come up in the blood tests they'd done last time, and so on. "Has the nausea reduced at all, now you've hit the second trimester?" she asked.

"A bit." Derek shrugged. "Normally I can soothe it with tea, or oddly enough, peanut butter, but there are times that I still end up praying to the porcelain gods."

Miriam laughed a little. "Hopefully it'll settle down some more as things progress. Are there any other side-effects that are bothering you?"

"Well, I'm not too fond of the cravings." Derek rubbed his stomach, over the bump he could barely tell was there. "Tabasco, peanut butter, and cheese? Why?" he mock-whined.

Miriam smiled. "At least you're sticking to mostly food. Cravings can be strange, but there's nothing wrong with indulging them. How about your moods?"

"All over the place," Derek admitted. "It's hard to focus on not yelling when the pack is just showing how worried they are."

Miriam nodded. "Well, first of all, I'll remind you of something I said at your first appointment: all of your feelings are valid. If you're upset, or scared, or worried, or irritable, that's not something you need to dismiss or pretend isn't happening."

Derek nodded. "They make me irritable," he said.

"Have you spoken to them about it?" Miriam asked gently.

"Yeah," Derek replied. "They just see it as me being grumpy that I'm basically an invalid as far as fighting goes."

" _Is_ that frustrating you?" Miriam said. "You wouldn't be the first."

Derek thought about it for a moment. "Yeah," he murmured. "It really is."

Miriam nodded, giving him a sympathetic look. "What's bothering you the most, do you think?"

"That I can't protect my pack," Derek replied. "That, and feeling like I'm not doing enough to help."

"Okay," Miriam said. "What is it you think you _should_ be doing, right now?"

"Helping my pack defend our lands,” Derek answered her. “Rebuilding my pack house with the crew.” He looked to one side; he knew he couldn't do either of those.

"Are you dealing with any active threats at the moment?" Miriam probed.

Derek shook his head. "No ma'am. It's mainly patrols and such now."

"Then maybe you can use this time to look into strategies for the future," she suggested. "Researching wards, making alliances, planning defenses...it's all work that you can do, and your pack will benefit from."

Derek's shoulders relaxed, and he smiled a little. "That's a good idea. Thanks."

"Same with the house," Miriam pointed out. "If you've got the design settled already, you'll still need to figure out paint colours, kitchen appliances, that kind of thing. And it's not a pleasant thought, but you also need to work out what your defense plans will be. The mental work is no less important than the physical, even if it's not what you're used to."

"So it's not that I can't help, I just need to do more of what Stiles normally does..." Derek murmured, thinking to himself. "That may work."

Miriam smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. You know, when things like this are bothering you, you can tell me. You don't have to wait for me to ask."

"I...have a problem not saying things that bother me..." Derek admitted, rubbing the back of his head. "Anyway. When can I find out what Pup'll be?"

"In about another month, hopefully," Miriam replied, smiling. "Generally we do another ultrasound at eighteen to twenty weeks, and assuming the baby's facing the right way, we should be able to figure it out."

 

Derek's grin bloomed even wider. "Is there anything I should worry about? Stiles has been pouring tea down my throat and making sure I take my vitamins, but is there anything else?"

"Just take care of _you_ , Derek, and the baby will look after itself," Miriam promised. "Pay attention to when you're feeling bad, emotionally or physically, and respond to it. If you need help, do your best to ask, okay?"

Derek nodded, smiling at her. "I will."

"Good," she said, smiling back. "Is there anything else you'd like to talk about?"

Derek flushed darkly. "Um, one of the girls asked me if I'd be breastfeeding, but I'm not even aware that's a thing I could do?" he asked.

Miriam nodded. "You've got less breast tissue, but you still have mammary glands," she explained. "It's something a lot of men prefer not to do because of the concealment issues, but it's certainly possible, and honestly, I generally recommend it for the first few days."

Derek tilted his head in thought. "I think I will. At least for the first few days, like you said. Or I'll try, anyway." He looked up at her again. "Okay, last one, what exactly do I have to handle to give birth? Is it more a C-section, or..."

"Unless you feel _very_ strongly about natural birth, I'd recommend a C-section," Miriam said seriously. "Birth is very, very hard on male carriers."

Derek hesitated, turning pale. "No, I'll go C-section. The last thing I want is to die in childbirth. And would it heal normally for me, or more like a human?"

"You'll heal as you would normally," Miriam reassured him. "Although I do know some who chose to inhibit the healing so they could keep the scar."

Derek smiled. "I'll decide on that one when it happens. I can't say either way right now." He rubbed his stomach gently.

Miriam nodded. "Of course. Now, we've run out of time today, but when you come in for your next appointment, we should talk about your concealment options, since you're starting to show."

"Yeah, and Cora's not thrilled with the idea of wearing a fake belly." Derek couldn't hide his amusement. "Luckily I don't go out into public much."

"Like I said, we'll discuss options," Miriam said, a corner of her mouth quirking up.

\-----

Stiles hugged Derek tight, feeling the growing baby bump press against him. "Are you ready?" he murmured.

Derek nodded, curling tightly into Stiles. "Yeah," he breathed. "Just...Nervous."

"It'll be okay," Stiles promised quietly. "You'll love them no matter what."

"I will." Derek clung to Stiles a few moments longer before pulling back with a smile. "I love you"

"I love you too," Stiles replied, his eyes a little sad despite his smile. "You'll be a wonderful dad."

Derek smiled back, his hand cupping Stiles’ cheek. "What's with the sad eyes?" he asked softly.

"Just that things are changing," Stiles said with a shrug. "I like how we are. But I'm sure we'll figure out how to be good in the future, too."

"I'm always yours," Derek promised, leaning to kiss Stiles hard for a moment before pulling back to hug him. "I love you."

"I love you too," Stiles said. "Let's go get a look at your baby."

Derek brightened, nodding and tugging on Stiles’ hand. "I can't guarantee that I won't be a sobbing mess," he warned.

"I'll hold the tissues," Stiles promised.

"Deal." Derek laughed, leading him toward the back of the office.

\-----

"So," Stiles said, as he started up the car for them to go home, "you're having a girl."

Derek was still sniffling softly, his hands stroking his bump. His baby _girl_. "I'm happy," he whispered.

Stiles laughed a little, grinning. "Of course you are," he said. "You'd be happy no matter what."

Derek gave him a small smile. "I would. But a little girl..." His smile softened.

"So do you have any ideas what you're going to call Little Miss Bump there?" Stiles asked, getting on the now-familiar route home from Miriam's offices.

"I'm not really sure," Derek admitted. "Any ideas on your end?"

Stiles shrugged. "It's not really my job, right?"

"Even the uncle gets to input ideas, Stiles," Derek pointed out, poking his boyfriend's side.

"Well, as the one here who ended up _not_ going by his birth name," Stiles said, smirking, "I'd like to recommend _against_ 'unique' names. It should be easy to spell, and easy to say."

Derek laughed. "But I like your name."

" _I_ don't," Stiles grumbled.

"Hence, Stiles," Derek teased, his hand still stroking over his bump. "Hmmm... Are there any girl’s names that mean something to you?"

"I mean, my mom's name," Stiles replied. "But I don't really like the whole 'Albus Severus Potter' thing. Kids should get to be themselves, y'know?"

"Yeah, though that's what middle names are for,” Derek murmured, humming thoughtfully.

"What names do you like?" Stiles asked.

"Aria," Derek said absently. "Elizabeth..."

"I like Elizabeth," Stiles said. "It can be all sorts of names depending on the person."

"Would it be okay to use your mom's name for the middle name?" Derek asked softly, looking over at Stiles. He wasn't going to lie, he wanted their daughter to have a piece of Stiles. Even if he stayed ‘Uncle’ Stiles.

"Are you sure?" Stiles replied, giving Derek a surprised look. "Not Talia, or Laura?"

Derek shook his head, smiling. "Another in the future, maybe. But...I want this little one to have your mom's name. Elizabeth Claudia sounds like a very nice name. And there's so many possible nicknames. Liz, Beth, Claud, etcetera."

Stiles snorted. "Well that was probably the most efficient baby naming since Henry the Eighth. And I'm still calling her Little Miss Bump for now."

Derek just laughed, nodding. "That's fine, I'll still end up calling her pup a lot,” he agreed. “But they don't look highly on writing that kind of thing on birth certificates."

"You're going to be such an indulgent dad, aren't you?" Stiles commented.

"Mmmm, maybe." Derek shrugged. "Though I won't be raising a spoiled princess brat, that's for sure."

"You'll have a whole pack to help spoil her," Stiles pointed out.

"Yup. But there's a difference between spoiled and spoiled rotten." Derek grinned

"Yeah," Stiles agreed. "The difference between Lydia and Jackson."

"Pretty much," Derek replied, amusement shining through.

\-----

Stiles cuddled Derek from behind as they waited for the kettle to boil. "It's still really weird that you have a bump," Stiles admitted, his hands settling there almost automatically. At twenty weeks, Derek was undeniably pregnant - at least, if you could accept the possibility that a well-stubbled man _could_ be.

"Trust me, I notice the lack of abs too, and the whole unable-to-sleep-on-my-stomach anymore thing," Derek half-grumbled, too content to move, but with a small pout on his face..

"Your abs are still there," Stiles pointed out, absently stroking Derek's belly. "They're just hidden by the cushioning you've got going on for Lil' Miss in there."

"I worked hard on those abs," Derek complained, even as his lips twitched into a smile. He leaned his head back on Stiles’ shoulder. “I like you doing that,” he murmured.”

"You'll get them back," Stiles reassured him, turning his head to kiss Derek's jaw. "Or not, maybe. Promise I'll still love you with a bit of chub."

"Oh no, I'm getting my abs back." Derek laughed, leaning into the kiss. "I refuse to have any chub...well, on my stomach." He smirked.

Stiles snorted, one of his hands slipping lower. "Oh yeah?" he murmured.

Derek hummed. "Now, _that_ kind of chub, I quite enjoy." He leaned back to kiss Stiles' ear, hand slipping between them to tease.

The kettle clicked, and Stiles sighed. "Sex or tea?"

"Both. Sex first though." Derek grinned, licking his lips and flashing his eyes at Stiles.

Stiles laughed, spinning Derek around and hugging him.

\-----

Derek was pacing the house, grumbling to himself and restlessly tidying. He was feeling fidgety, now that he was obviously pregnant and therefore basically in hiding.

"For the record," Cora said, shutting the front door behind her, "I'm really glad you're having a spring baby. The padding's hot _now_. It would be a bitch if I had to wear it in summer."

"Sorry, Cora." Derek sighed, scratching absently at his chest. Stupid itchy soreness.

"Save your apologies for when I start needing maternity clothes," she advised him, coming over and ruffling his hair. "So, what's up?"

"They make cute maternity clothes," Derek countered. "I'm just restless. It's driving me insane."

"Well, duh," Cora said, rolling her eyes. "How many times have you left the apartment since you started showing? Of course you're going stir-crazy."

"But I hate writing it off as just me being fat," Derek grumbled, his brow furrowing.

"You've got more than four months to go," she pointed out. "You're going to get bigger. And you're going to go nuts if you live like a hermit that whole time."

"I go outside in the preserve, I just... I don't like the whispers in town." Derek sighed, fiddling with the magazines and books that had been left on the coffee table.

"I don't like you isolating yourself," Cora said, perching on one arm of the sofa. "I know we come and visit, but it's not the same."

Derek sighed, sitting back on the sofa. "What am I supposed to do, Cor?"

She frowned. "Maybe you _should_ think about those glamours," she suggested. They'd been vetoed originally because the magic would have to be placed on Derek personally, and neither Stiles nor Deaton could manage it, so they'd have to trust a stranger with it. But if being cooped up like this was upsetting Derek...

"I don't like the thought of a stranger doing that though,” Derek said. “Who knows what they're actually doing?" He was torn. He wanted to walk around without hearing gossipy old ladies talk about him. And to not have to pretend it was weight he was gaining.

"Just think about it, okay?" Cora asked. "And maybe talk to Stiles about it."

\-----

"I'm just not certain on the glamour, Stiles," Derek said, rubbing his bump and wincing. Yeah, she was definitely starting to wiggle around in there.

"I know," Stiles replied, wrapping an arm around Derek's shoulders. "But Cora has a point."

"I just don't know.” Derek sighed, leaning in. “Is there a way we can get the glamour on a necklace or something and have Deaton look it over before I wear it? I'm just nervous of people doing magic to me when I don't know them."

"Frankly, I agree with you," Stiles said, curling up against him. "Miriam's right that a glamour like that _really_ needs to be done by an expert - I mean, I can just about handle a don't-notice-me spell on a specific area, but something that allows people to notice you but not see the pregnancy? And adapts to the way your body is changing? And can be taken off and put back on at will? That's _really_ complicated, babe."

"It really is. It would just be amazing if it was a necklace or something, but you and Deaton check it over for harmful stuff before I wear it, because frankly the thought of a stranger's magic just..." Derek shuddered, tucking his face against his mate's neck for a moment.

"I'll see if I can figure something out," Stiles reassured him, his mind working furiously as he tried to figure out how that would even _work_. "In the meantime, how about we have a pack picnic or something? I can at least put a don't-notice-me on a picnic bench or two."

"That sounds....really nice actually." Derek smiled. "And luckily it's still cool enough that I can wear a baggy sweater to help cover up. Thank you."

Stiles turned his head to kiss Derek's cheek. "You're welcome, love."

\-----

Erica screeched, tackling Boyd. "That was _my_ muffin!"

Isaac snickered, biting into his own muffin hurriedly to save it from the onslaught.

"Keep it inside the line, guys," Stiles warned, laughing a little. They were playing up the rough-housing to amuse Derek, he was...ninety-eight percent sure. But it _was_ funny.

Derek just smiled, watching as Jackson tackled his way into the wrestling with a soft battle cry. "It's been awhile since we did this."

"Well, yeah," Stiles pointed out. "We've been hanging out with _you_."

"Sorry," Derek murmured. He knew it was hard, and Stiles did too. Watching the betas, he couldn't help his gut wrenching laugh when Lydia plucked the coveted muffin from Boyd's hand.

Stiles leaned over and kissed Derek's cheek. "Not your fault to be sorry about," he said firmly.

Derek gave Stiles a shy smile, before waving the box of muffins toward Erica. "C'mon, there's still one more chocolate one," he called, making her smile.

"Feeling better now you've had a chance to get out?" Stiles murmured.

"Yes," Derek admitted. "Thank you. You're always looking out for me."

"I love you," Stiles said, kissing Derek's nose. "We all want you to be okay."

"I love you too." Derek smiled. "And I am okay."

\-----

Derek froze, his eyes widening. "Oh," he breathed,  stepping away from the sink, his hand flying to his stomach. "Stiles!"

Stiles ran into the kitchen. "Derek? What's wrong?" he said frantically. "What happened?"

Derek just gave Stiles a beaming smile, his eyes watering. "Stiles! I just..." He sat down, dragging Stiles closer, holding his hand to his stomach. "She moved," he whispered. "And I think it might be enough for you to feel too."

"Oh," Stiles breathed, his eyes wide, his heart still racing as a pressed his hand to Derek's belly. "I can't..." He shook his head. "I don't feel it."

"She's not moving. Just hold on." Derek chewed on his lower lip, then started to hum softly like he had been before, and jolting when he felt another flutter.

"I felt _you_ move," Stiles said then. "But not her. I've heard that's normal, though."

"I wanted you to feel her," Derek murmured, disappointed.

"I will," Stiles said, crouching down to kiss Derek's belly. "Lil' Miss just wants some more time with just her and her papa first, that's all."

Derek slid his hand into Stiles' hair as his baby thumped around at the kiss. "She likes you doing that," he said, amused.

“Is that right?" Stiles murmured. "I'll just have to give our sweetheart lots of kisses, then."

Derek laughed brightly as she thumped him again. "She agrees with that."

\-----

Derek grumbled, stumbling from the bed at three am to head down to the kitchen, the sudden craving for peanut butter waffles and bacon too strong to ignore.

"D'rek?" Stiles mumbled, rolling over in bed. "S'mthin wrong?"

"Hungry," Derek murmured, kissing Stiles' forehead. "It's okay."

Stiles frowned a little. "Sh'ld I get up?"

“Nah, it's okay. I'm just going to make peanut butter waffles and bacon. I'll save you some, kay?" Derek's heart warmed, combing his fingers through Stiles' hair. "I love you."

"Kay," Stiles murmured, snuggling under the blankets again. There'd been a lot of interrupted nights lately. "Love you."

\-----

"She's moving, but Stiles isn't able to feel her yet." Derek was almost pouting as he settled back on Miriam’s exam table. "Any idea when he would?"

"It generally takes an extra two or three weeks for anyone other than the carrier to feel the baby," Miriam explained, sliding Derek's shirt up. "Do you mind pushing the top of your pants down a little?"

Derek wiggled his pants down a bit. "So any day now? that was a couple of weeks ago."

"Any day now," she said encouragingly. "Alright, the gel's going to be a bit cold. Are you ready?"

Derek nodded, shivering a bit as the gel was applied to his stomach. "I'll never get used to that," he mused.

"Few people do," Miriam agreed, getting out the ultrasound wand. "So how have you been doing?"

"Random cravings that have me sleeping like crap at night." Derek admitted. "So my naps during the day have increased. And don't get me started on how much bacon and waffles I've been going through."

Miriam nodded. "Are you still having trouble with heartburn?"

"Very much so. But luckily I'm managing it with milk and Tums." Derek grimaced at the thought.

Miriam sighed sympathetically. "That's pretty much all we can do, I'm afraid, so I'm glad it's working. Any new aches and pains?"

"My feet have started hurting. Which is odd. I'm a werewolf, I'm not used to pains sticking around," Derek grumbled, eyes locked onto the ultrasound screen, smiling softly at his little girl.

"Put your feet up, or get Stiles to give you a foot massage," Miriam suggested. "You're carrying a lot of extra weight that your body isn't used to."

Derek nodded. "Cora doesn't like the fake belly."

"I've never met someone who did," Miriam said. "I once knew twins who swapped it between them on the weekends. Did you bring it with you to swap for the next size up?"

"I did, it's over by my shoes." Derek nodded at the backpack that held the fake stomach. "She's enjoying lazing about my house without it."

"It's good to hear she's visiting," Miriam commented, watching the screen. "Alright, I've got enough information to work with at this point. Do you want another picture?"

"Yes please," Derek whispered, watching, awed, as his baby girl slipped a thumb into her mouth. "One of that."

Miriam smiled. "She's lovely, isn't she?" she murmured. "You're still planning to call her Elizabeth?"

"At this point in time, yeah." Derek smiled, eyes still locked on his baby.

Miriam left the ultrasound wand where it was, letting Derek look his fill.

\-----

Derek stretched out on the couch, laughing softly at Stiles as he started in on one of his ‘talking; fits, just to get Elizabeth to roll around and 'tickle papa from the inside'.

"Hey, sweetheart," Stiles murmured, his face up close to Derek's belly. "Your papa and I started getting your room ready today. Which means that I got to drag stuff around while he told me what to do like a big beefy alpha."

Derek laughed again as she started her rolling. "I would have helped!"

"Yeah, and then you'd've complained about your back all afternoon," Stiles objected. "Your papa, you see, insists on doing everything himself instead of letting people help, little miss, which is a very bad habit."

Derek laughed. "I'm trying!" he insisted. "It's just I'm not used to it."

"Which is totally okay, because when you're born, your papa's going to be too tired to do everything himself anyway," Stiles concluded, kissing the taut skin just below Derek's belly-button.

Derek snickered, gasping softly as Elizabeth kicked right where Stiles was kissing.

Stiles' eyebrows flew upwards. "I think I felt that!" he exclaimed. "She kicked, right?"

Derek nodded, grinning. "Try again. With your cheek or something. She loves you talking to her."

Stiles pressed his hand against Derek's belly where his mouth had been. "Is that right, Miss Bump?" he asked. "Are you gonna say hi?"

"Shit, that was a strong one." Derek breathed after the resounding kick thumped against Stiles' hand. "Okay, little girl, let's not break Papa's insides, okay?"

"Shh, your daughter is saying hello," Stiles said firmly. "It's nice to meet you, Elizabeth. I'm Stiles."

Derek's chuckle was cut off by another kick, his gaze all fondness as he looked down at Stiles. "Told you she likes you."

"You realize you're going to have people touching your belly like, all the time now," Stiles pointed out.

"Can still flash the eyes when it gets annoying." Derek grinned. "Besides, the only person she ever really does this with is you."

"You don't know that yet," Stiles countered. "I've been spending more time with you than the others, that's all."

"She loves her Uncle Stiles, get used to it," Derek teased. "Cora's here more almost as much and Elizabeth hasn't done this with her."

"If you say so," Stiles murmured. "Love you too, baby."

\-----

"Cora, c'mere." Derek grinned as his sister walked into the house, tugging her closer to where he was standing in the kitchen. "Look!" He pressed her palm against his stomach before singing a few bars, almost wincing as Elizabeth kicked in excitement.

"That specific song?" Cora said, trying to sound cynical, but her eyes were wide with awe.

"It's been stuck in my head for months,” Derek replied. “Though Stiles downright cackled when he realized it’s from Tarzan."

"Well, the gorilla's probably a better parental figure than most Disney characters," Cora replied. "And it suits you, with all this scruff." She reached up, ruffling his beard.

"Oo-oo ah-ah," Derek deadpanned, a grin on his face.

"You're ridiculous," Cora said fondly. "So, when are you going to have the baby shower?"

"I have no idea honestly." Derek blinked. "Probably next month? Is that too soon?"

"Better to do it in January, I think," Cora suggested. "Don't make people do baby shopping _and_ Christmas shopping at the same time."

"True,” Derek agreed. “Thank god for online shopping through."

"Have you decided what you're getting Stiles?" Cora asked.

Derek shook his head, frowning. "No, not yet. I have some ideas, but..."

"You'll figure it out," she said with a shrug. "As long as it's not anything baby related."

\-----

Derek woke from a nightmare, his eyes glowing in the darkness as he panted. As Stiles snuggled close, he scented him, checking him over for injury.

Stiles wrinkled his nose when Derek's beard tickled his neck, and he squirmed away a little.

Derek let out a soft whine, tugging Stiles closer, still shaky. He needed to make sure he was safe.

Stiles made a grumbling noise, waking up a little. "What's wrong?" he mumbled.

"N-n-nightmare," Derek stammered.

"Aw, baby," Stiles murmured, opening his arms. "C'mere. It's okay."

Derek fell into Stiles’ arms, his eyes wet.

"Aww, don't cry, love," Stiles said softly, rubbing Derek's back. "Everything's okay."

"You were dead!" Derek hiccuped, clinging tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Derek," Stiles murmured. "I'm okay, I'm safe."

Derek buried his face in Stiles' neck, breathing deeply of the sleepy concern and safety that he found. "Safe."

"That's right, love," Stiles promised him, stroking Derek's hair. "We're all safe. It's okay, it's not real."

Derek could only let out a watery laugh when Elizabeth seemed to agree with her uncle/father, kicking him hard right in the belly button.

"Baby?" Stiles asked, confused. "What just happened?"

"She's chiming in with her agreement to what you said," Derek explained, nuzzling along Stiles' jaw.

"Oh." Stiles smiled a little. "Want me to get you a tissue?"

"Yes please." Derek smiled, sniffling still. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up."

Stiles kissed Derek briefly, then leaned away to fumble for the tissue box on the nightstand. "Don't worry about it," he said over his shoulder, then passed Derek a couple of tissues. "Wake me if you need me, 'kay?"

Derek smiled softly, wiping at his face and nose before blowing his nose and dropping the tissues into the wastebasket on his side (that was actually there in case of nausea). "I love you. You have no idea how much I love you."

"I know," Stiles murmured. "Because I love you just as much. Are you feeling any better now?"

Derek nodded. "I don't even remember most of the dream now. Just...just that you were dead." He shuddered.

Stiles hugged Derek close. "I'm right here, love," he promised. "I'm not going to leave you."

Derek pressed close, breathing deeply and smiling. "Safe,” he murmured. “Both of you are safe.”

"That's right," Stiles said firmly. "What do you need from me right now?"

"I don't know," Derek admitted softly. "Don't let go. Don't...don't leave me."

Stiles nodded instantly. "You got it. No leaving, no letting go."

Something in Derek relaxed completely then, and he cuddled close, kissing along Stiles' jaw. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, love," Stiles murmured, stroking Derek's hair. "Just relax now."

Derek let out a rumbling sound, nuzzling closer and closing his eyes, hoping sleep would return to him.

"That's it, baby," Stiles soothed him quietly. "Rest now."

\-----

"Are you allowed to have Christmas cake, do you think?" Stiles asked, flipping through his recipe books. "Since it's got brandy in it."

"Mmmm, dunno. We can always ask Miriam,” Derek replied, cutting up some cheese into cubes for a snack. “I forgot, is it cooked brandy or no? Like is it put in the batter and then cooked, or more layered on top?"

"It's cooked," Stiles replied. "I let the fruit soak in it overnight. I mean, it should be fine - a half-glass of wine is supposed to be okay, and there's less than that in the whole cake, but..."

"Yeah, we'll just double check with Miriam." Derek nodded, already getting his phone out to call her.

"Hang on, before you do...is there anything else we need to check before Christmas?" Stiles asked. "Oooh, we should ask if she likes gingerbread or something so we can bring her some."

"I'll ask her." Derek’s eyes crinkled. "We could make her pregnant gingerbread men."

Stiles snorted. "How would we even do that? We'd have to make our own cutters, or maybe add a little extra cookie on top as a belly..."

"We could figure it out," Derek said. "Or just frost them with a huge belly."

"What else is gonna come up, do you think?" Stiles asked.

"I honestly have no idea." Derek shrugged. "I could just ask if there's anything we need to watch out for?'

Stiles shrugged. "If there's nothing else you can think of, we'll probably be fine."

Derek nodded, quickly calling Miriam, popping another cube of cheese into his mouth.

"Hello, Derek," she answered warmly. "Is everything okay? I'm afraid I'm an appointment right now, so if it's not an emergency, we'll have to be quick."

"That's alright, I just have a couple of questions that just popped up,” Derek replied. “Am I able to eat any Christmas cake? Like fruit cake? It won't be soaked in the brandy, but the fruit will be before it's cooked. And also, do you like gingerbread?"

Miriam laughed a little. "A small slice should be fine, but stick to non-alcoholic treats otherwise. And I'm quite fond of gingerbread, but I've got some strong nut allergies, so if you're planning on bringing me anything, make sure it hasn't been in contact with almonds and so on."

"That's good! We'll make sure to sanitize surfaces and such before we make them then." Derek smiled. "Are things like almond extract okay? Or no?"

"Definitely no almond extract," Miriam said firmly. "No nuts, no nut products. Use vanilla extract instead, if you have to. And I really have to go now. Have a lovely Christmas."

"You too! See you soon." Derek smiled, hanging up and turning back to Stiles. “No nuts, that’s all.”

"Generally not an issue with gingerbread," Stiles pointed out. "It's not like nutmeg's a nut."

\-----

Derek grinned, burrowing under the warm, fluffy blanket that Cora had dropped onto him as he looked around at his chattering pack. It could be tricky sometimes to get everyone together on Christmas itself, so they'd started doing pack Christmas on Boxing Day. People dropped in when they could, adding to and subtracting from the more-or-less potluck buffet on the dining table, but everyone made sure they could be there around dinner time for the big present exchange. Even John and Melissa had made it. Derek’s eyes flicked to Stiles, and he grinned. He loved pack Christmas.

Stiles clapped his hands, having just finished moving the remains of the buffet into the kitchen. There wasn't that much to move. "Alright, children, gather round for presents!" he announced. "Except we're doing it at the coffee table this year so Derek doesn't have to get up."

"Oh goodie." Derek grinned widely as the rest of the pack laughed. "I don't like moving right now."

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were having twins," John commented, getting up to grab the stack of envelopes he'd brought with him. "Or that you were further along. You look _very_ pregnant these days."

"John!" Melissa objected, smacking him lightly on a shoulder. "Have I taught you nothing? You never comment on a pregnant person's appearance."

Derek just laughed, his eyes crinkling. "Stiles said the same thing the other day."

"It's because your organs had to make more room, isn't it," Lydia said knowingly. "There's a greater difference between your 'default' body and your pregnant one."

"Pretty much. My organs had to be shifted more than the standard pregnant person. And it doesn't help that she's going to be a big baby," Derek added, shoving another cookie in his mouth.

"I still can't believe you made pregnant cookies," Erica muttered.

"They're cute," Melissa said. "I need to bring some to the maternity unit sometime."

"We made them for Miriam, but we ended up with a lot more than we’d planned,” Derek replied. “So feel free to take some, we have plenty."

"I'll pack some up for you later," Stiles promised.

"Miriam's your midwife, right?" Boyd asked.

"Yeah." Derek bit the head off another cookie, smiling and ruffling Isaac's hair as he settled on the floor. "She's great."

"You aren't going to need an _actual_ midwife, are you?" Scott asked, looking vaguely horrified. "Like, for the birth?"

Derek blinked. "...what do you mean?" he asked, curious as to what could horrify Scott so much.

"He's having a C-section," Stiles said, figuring out what the confusion was.

Oh!" Derek flushed. "Yeah, Miriam said that having a natural birth could end badly because I'm a male carrier..." He didn’t want to make Melissa and John uncomfortable by saying ‘breeder’.

"Higher risk of complications," Stiles added. "We've booked the C-section for March 21st, touch wood." He rapped his fist on the coffee table.

 

"Can we get on with the presents now?" Isaac asked. "Not that this isn't interesting..."

"Spoiled," Derek teased, grinning and ruffling Isaac's hair again. "But yeah, presents! Run my little elves."

Pretty much the entire pack rolled their eyes, but the presents got passed around until everyone had a pile in front of them and started taking turns to open them.

Derek turned a beaming grin onto John when he unwrapped a soft green baby blanket.. "This smells of Stiles," he breathed.

John ducked his head bashfully. "Well, I know your baby shower's not for another month, but I was up in the attic the other day and I thought you'd like to have it."

"Thank you," Derek whispered, holding the blanket close.

Erica cackled, waving a card in the air. "Yessssss! Bakery muffins!"

Everyone seemed to have decided to open John's cards first this year - John operated on the principle that no one in their twenties would dislike having a little extra to spend on indulgences, and, to be fair, gift cards were a lot easier to pick considering he didn't know them that well. Stiles, meanwhile, unwrapped an empty photo album and member cards for a couple of library services.

"Pictures?" Derek asked softly, running his finger along the decorative edge of the album.

"Things change pretty quickly when kids are little," John said, his smile a little wistful. "Take pictures while you can."

"Thanks, Dad," Stiles said, trying to fake an enthusiasm he didn't really feel.

Derek smiled, leaning over - muttering as he went that the others shouldn’t react - and whispered in Stiles’ ear, “It’s an album for awesome Uncle Stiles to collect pictures of his adventures with his niece."

Stiles relaxed a little. "Thanks, Derek," he murmured.

"You're welcome." Derek smiled. "Now...which one next…?"


	6. The Third Trimester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: In the second paragraph, while discussing C-section procedure, Derek considers doing it unanaesthetised to avoid being magicked by a stranger.

"Now, obviously there's a lot to consider, even with you having a cesarean," Miriam said gently. "So rather than talk about it all right now, I'm going to give you a list of the options you have for your birth plan, and I'd like you to go home and think about it, and we can discuss anything you'd like to know more about next time."

Derek nodded, chewing on his lip, hands clutching Stiles’.

"I also want you to start thinking seriously about planning your recovery," Miriam told him. "While you'll bounce back from the surgery faster than a human would, it's still going to be taxing, especially with your body trying to help you recover from the pregnancy as well. Don't make plans based on the expectation you'll be up and about a lot in the first week or so."

"I figured the first few weeks would be lazy baby weeks," Derek admitted.

Miriam grinned. "I'm sorry to tell you this, Derek, but there is nothing lazy about a baby."

"You knew what I mean," he grumbled playfully. "It's not like I plan on doing anything outside of baby stuff and spending time with Stiles and the rest of the pack.”

"Derek, you need to plan for getting some respite from the baby too," Miriam said seriously. "Not that she's a bad thing, not at all! But I promise you, there'll be a day when she's crying and you can't figure out why, all of your shirts are in the wash because she's spit up on them, and you're so exhausted you almost walked into a door. You need to talk to your pack so that, when that day comes, you know who to call to get a break."

Derek frowned, nodding at Miriam. "I will," he promised.

"I'll make sure he does," Stiles said, already thinking about how to manage everything. "I should...probably take some leave, shouldn't I? So I can help?"

"If you want to,”Derek murmured, kissing Stiles’ hand. “You don't have to."

"I'd recommend it," Miriam admitted. "If nothing else, because _your_ sleep will be disrupted as well."

"Crying baby," Derek agreed. "Even though I'll be able to catch her most of the time, doesn't mean me getting up won't wake you."

"I guess I, uh..." Stiles licked his lips nervously. "I guess I get to see what my boss's policy on paternity leave is."

“Please," Derek said softly. "Don't think too much into it, okay?"

Stiles squeezed Derek's hand. "We'll figure it out," he promised.

Miriam smiled at them both. "Keep in mind that it's not all on you, Stiles," she said encouragingly. "If any of your packmates can help with chores, or groceries, or bringing some food over to heat up for dinner, that's all to the good."

"Bet if we ask Erica will bring in a bunch of muffins," Derek mused. Erica was known for her love of the breakfast bread.

"I'm pretty sure Ms McCall would bring us casseroles," Stiles pointed out as well.

"She would, and Boyd would bring us actual groceries that Erica would forget.” Derek laughed.

 

"That's good," Miriam said, smiling. "Do either of you have any questions about the birth, or just after? Since we're on the topic."

"Not that I can think off right off hand," Derek murmured, turning to Stiles. "Was there anything you were wanting to ask about?"

"Do we get to meet the doctor for the C-section beforehand?" Stiles asked. "If it isn't you, I mean. I figured it wasn't?"

Miriam shook her head. "It's not. Charlie works in this clinic as well, though, and we can absolutely set you up with an appointment with him. Is that what you'd like, Derek?"

"That would help me not see him as a threat that day, probably," Derek admitted. "Though you'll be there, right?"

"I'll be with you the whole time," Miriam promised. "I suggest you consider having a couple of pack members with you as well, ones that you're close to and trust when you're vulnerable. It would help you feel more secure."

"Cora, maybe?" Stiles suggested.

"Yeah. Other than you, Cora or maybe Isaac? And Boyd." Derek nodded. "So three, plus Miriam, plus the doctor...."

"There's generally four of us, when we do a caesarian," Miriam explained. "Charlie does the actual surgery, and our nurse Rita and I act as a second pair of hands and look after the baby, but we've also got Jan, our magic practitioner, who manages pain relief."

Stiles looked at Derek, biting his lip.

Derek hummed, eyeing Stiles worriedly. "What's wrong?"

Stiles raised his eyebrows. Derek wasn't worried about the magic? "I know this is a terrible question," he said to Miriam, "but...you're sure Jan's trustworthy? I'm sorry, just..."

Derek smiled, loving that his partner was worried about him. He wasn't concerned though, knowing that Stiles and the others wouldn't let anything happen.

"It's fine," Miriam promised. "It's a big thing to trust somebody with. All of us here are used to the background checks. And yes, I am absolutely sure that Jan's trustworthy."

"I trust you and the others to watch out," Derek murmured. "I especially trust _you_ not to let any magic be done that isn't what was expected."

Stiles pursed his lips. He was only a beginner; there was only so much he could do.

"I trust you," Derek insisted. "Even with you still learning, you would know. You've always had good instincts."

Stiles shrugged a little. "We don't really have an option, do we?"

"That's really not the case," Miriam said firmly. "We've worked with other magic practitioners, and I've overseen plenty of labours with pack members providing the only pain relief. For a caesarian, I would recommend _strongly_ against that technique, but it's technically possible."

"I've been gutted before," Derek commented. "We'll think on it, Miriam," he decided.

"You are _not_ getting gutted in the delivery room!" Stiles hissed.

Derek laughed, grinning widely. "no, I'm not. But I just meant that it can't be worse than being gutted."

"Ideally we'd like your birth process to be a lot _better_ than being gutted," Miriam pointed out, amused. "Talk to your pack about Jan, and feel free to look into them if you like."

Derek nodded, pulling Stiles close to nuzzle behind his ear.

Stiles hugged Derek back, uneasy after all this discussion of Derek hurting.

"I'll be okay," Derek murmured, holding Stiles close.

"You better," Stiles muttered darkly.

Derek hummed in amusement, kissing his cheek. "I promise."

\-----

Derek had been feeling antsy and restless, so he'd been doing some cleaning around the house when his phone buzzed in his back pocket.

 

_I've caught the scent of an unfamiliar wolf - IL_

_Gas station on the east border - IL_

 

He cursed, pacing. A wolf was in his territory. A _wolf_ was _in his territory._ And he couldn't do anything. The responses poured in, his phone buzzing almost continuously.

 

_Headcount, guys - let me know you're okay - SS_

_What emotions are you getting from them? What were they doing? - LM_

_I'm on my way, don't leave the gas station - VB_

_Scott, I'll pick you up after work - AA_

_I'm fine - JW_

_Do you think they've got a pack? - ER_

 

Derek's eyes were burning red, locked on his phone.

 

_Isaac. check back in -DH_

_Still fine, still at the gas station - IL_

_No sign of anyone else, but they might have stayed in the car - IL_

_Scent's mostly by the pumps and in the shop, but they wandered off at one point and I can't tell if they came back - IL_

_Mostly calm, a little anxious - IL_

 

Derek growled, his hands shaking. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't do _anything_.

 

_Boyd, are you there? -DH_

 

[to Derek]

_You realize he's probably driving? - SS_

_Need me to come home? - SS_

_Please. if anything than to keep me from leaving the house. -DH_

_On my way - SS_

 

[to the pack]

_Mandatory pack powwow at ours over dinner - SS_

_No-one's allowed to get hurt until after - SS_

_No one allowed to get hurt PERIOD -DH_

_Aye-aye, cap'n - ER_

_~~_

Derek was still pacing when Stiles got home, tugging him close to scent him.

"Hey, babe," Stiles murmured, hugging Derek tight. "I'm fine. It'll be fine."

"There's someone in my territory," Derek grumbled. "Someone that could harm my pack. My family. My mate."

"Don't worry about me," Stiles said, shaking his head. "Worry about you and Miss Bump here, okay?"

“I worry about us all," Derek replied, almost growling, nose buried behind Stiles' ear.

"Because you're our wonderful protective alpha, I know," Stiles said, rubbing Derek's back.

"I want to help. But I can't," Derek murmured, hugging him close.

"You can help, you just can't be there," Stiles countered gently. "You've got to look after yourself to look after us, love."

Derek sighed, slumping. "I don't know what I can do other than cook."

"That's because we don't have any information yet." Stiles smiled ruefully. "I'm an old hand at this kind of thing, remember?"

Derek nodded, pulling Stiles over to the couch and curling up with him, hand on his bump to help settle the baby.

"We'll be okay," Stiles said firmly. "We'll all make sure of it."

Derek hummed, finally letting himself settle a bit, his attention focused on the pack bonds.

"Do you want to talk about it at all?" Stiles offered. "Or just wait until we know what's up?"

"I want to know what the hell another wolf is doing in my territory," Derek muttered. "They would have felt the borders."

"If they're new, or there's something wrong with them, they might not have realized what they were feeling," Stiles suggested. "Or maybe they're just passing through and rude. Or they could be trying to get your attention and this is the only way they know how to get in contact."

"Need a no trespassing sign," Derek grumbled. "Uninvited or unannounced intruders get throat ripped out. With my _teeth_."

 

Stiles laughed a little. "I'm glad you didn't rip _my_ throat out when I trespassed," he joked.

"You were cute and my wolf wouldn't let me," Derek replied, amused.

Stiles snorted. "Sure. That's totally what happened."

Derek grinned against Stiles’ neck. "What? You don't think you were cute? You had the deer in the headlights look down pat."

"I was really gawky back then," Stiles muttered.

"Still cute," Derek countered. "And you've filled in quite nicely. Running with wolves suits you."

"I'd prefer less literal running," Stiles teased. "We all know I'm lazy."

"It's good for you." Derek laughed. "Keeps you on your toes."

Stiles grinned, relieved that Derek had relaxed a bit.

Derek nuzzled Stiles neck, still aware of the pack bonds in the back of his mind.

Stiles' phone buzzed, and he pulled it out of his pocket. "Boyd and Isaac are on their way," he announced.

"Good," Derek said grumpily. "What about the others?"

"Now that Isaac and Boyd are on their way, they're heading over," Stiles reassured him.

Derek slumped a little, but he couldn't fully relax until he could hear and smell they were safe.

"We'll be alright," Stiles promised.

~~

As soon as Isaac arrived, Derek tugged him close, nuzzling into his neck and scenting him for injury that he knew wasn't there.

Stiles rolled his eyes fondly and gave Boyd a quick hug. "Good to see you both in one piece. Any dramas?"

"We didn't find them," Boyd said, "so no."

Derek grumbled, nuzzling behind Isaac's ear for a moment before trading Isaac for Boyd and doing the same for him. There was a soft voice in the back of his mind saying he was acting the mother hen, but dammit, his pack was in danger!

"It looks like they went back to their car after about an hour," Boyd reported. "We couldn't track them from there."

Derek sighed. "Let's hope that's all it is with them."

"We'll sort it out," Stiles promised. "I'm gonna get dinner started, if that's cool?"

Derek nodded, kissing him quickly. "I love you." he murmured.

"Love you too." Stiles smiled, and headed for the kitchen.

~~

"The question _is_ , whether they were just travelling through, or whether they're using a car to hide their scent," Lydia said, twirling a fork in her pasta.

Derek felt a lot calmer after scenting all of his pack. "If they were just passing through, that's fine,” he was able to say, “even though it's very rude and makes them assholes. It's fine."

"I'd believe it," Boyd admitted. "From what we could tell, they were pretty calm."

"I still think we should do extra patrols for a while," Stiles said.

"good idea.' Derek nodded, poking his chicken away from his alfredo. Lately it hadn't been appetizing.

"So, are we considering them a threat or not?" Allison asked.

"I say we keep our senses open for them, but don't worry about them until they pop up again," Derek decided after a moment. It was summer break, and they _were_ near the freeway on the way to Berkley.

Boyd nodded. "Makes sense."

"I don't know," Cora said with a frown. "I think we should keep someone with you for a little while."

Derek gave her a soft smile. "I'd appreciate that too. It was almost too hard for me not to leave the house..."

Stiles knocked Derek with his shoulder. "Just a few more months, okay? Let us look after you until then."

Derek leaned back against him. "I will, it's just hard. I'm not used to it."

"I know," Stiles murmured.

"So we need to work an escort for Derek into the patrol schedule?" Boyd asked.

"Yeah." Derek sighed, resting his chin on one hand, picking at his food.

Stiles wrapped his arm around Derek's waist. "Sorry," he muttered. "I forgot you mostly don't like chicken right now."

"It's fine." Derek offered Stiles a small smile. "Nothing is really sounding good right now."

"Everyone get me your schedules for the next couple of weeks and I'll draw up a roster," Lydia said briskly.

Erica leaned back in her chair, fork hanging from her mouth. "I don't have too much really." She hummed. "I could take a majority of the turns with Derek if it helps."

"I'm the same," Isaac piped up, “I have shifts on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, but that's it."

"Get them to me _in writing_ ," Lydia said with a shake of her head. "You know I hate coordinating these things without anything written down."

"Everyone has to take a turn with Derek, as well," Stiles decided. "Let Lizzie get to know you."

The others nodded, scrambling for paper and pens, Derek just watching with a growing sense of calm. Their pack had this.

\-----

"Sorry I'm late," Cora said, dropping a gift bag on the table, already covered in gifts. "On the upside, I can report that for the seventeenth consecutive day there's no sign of any strange wolves, so I think we can consider that threat over for now."

Derek smiled, hugging her. "Thank you," he said. "And yeah, probably." He ruffled her hair, enjoying her squawk.

"Is that Cora?" Stiles asked, sticking his head out of the kitchen. "Cora, hi. Don't let me forget we've got the next belly for you, we saw Miriam yesterday."

" _Ugh,"_ Cora said theatrically. "You know people keep asking me when I'm due? Someone tried to _touch_ it the other day."

"Rip their hand off," Derek suggested with a grin. "Bet they won't do it again."

Cora rolled her eyes. "I just might, one of these days," she muttered.

"It's only for a month and a half longer," Derek soothed, tucking his nose behind her ear.

"Not that long, huh," she pointed out, squeezing him tight for a second longer, then pulling away. "Are you ready?"

"So ready. And yet still nervous," he admitted.

"Okay, cake time!" Stiles called from the kitchen. "Everybody to the dining table!"

Derek could only groan as his stomach growled. "He had to mention food," he said, heading carefully toward the dining room table, the laughter of the pack following him.

 

Stiles came out of the kitchen with a cake covered in candles. It wasn't one of those belly cakes - he and Derek both found them creepy. It wasn't pink, either. Mainly what it was was big. "Scott and Allison are handling drinks, so call out your order," he explained. "We can do some actual food later, but I wanted to get the presents off the dining first."

"I've never seen a bigger cake," Isaac whispered in awe.

"Smells like chocolate." Erica cut her eyes over to Derek, grinning widely at the happy look on his face. Chocolate was Derek's favorite.

"Sheet cake for the win," Stiles said happily.

"How many candles _are_ there?" Jackson asked.

"Thirty-four," Stiles said promptly.

"Why?" Derek couldn't help but ask, amused.

Boyd leaned forward, tilting his head at the cake. "I smell cherries too."

Stiles set the cake down in front of Derek and tapped his belly. "Little Miss Bump is thirty-four weeks," he explained.

"That's...sweet?" Isaac said hesitantly. "I think?"

Derek snorted, his eyes crinkling.

"Well, in a way, it is like a celebration." Lydia laughed, coming out of the kitchen carrying a tray of cups.

"I dunno, is this about the baby or about Derek?" Scott pointed out, following her in with a stack of plates and a handful of forks. Allison had the knife and a bunch of napkins.

"Yes," Erica and Isaac said at the same time.

Derek just laughed, swiping a finger through the edge of the cake for the frosting.

"Hey!" Stiles objected, smacking Derek's hand. "Wait until I've cut the damn thing!"

"I don't know, that frosting looks pretty good..." Erica teased.

"Don't. You. Dare."

Derek just grinned, popping his finger into his mouth with a happy moan. "Tastes like cherries. How the hell did you do that without making it pink?"

Isaac eyed the cake even harder, though he kept his hands away.

"I managed it because I'm generally excellent, that's how," Stiles said firmly, taking the knife from Allison and cutting the cake on a grid pattern. "And before you lot complain, I know these pieces aren't big enough for everybody, just eat one and you can get seconds later."

Derek settled into his seat, taking his hot chocolate from Allison with a small thankful smile, and digging into the delicious cake, his toes curling as he sighed. Fuck he loved it when Stiles baked.

Boyd even let out a small, pleased sound at the first bite, taking small bites and chewing slowly to make it last longer, while Erica pretty much inhaled hers.

"I expect this cake for my birthday, I'll have you know," Lydia said primly.

"I want the _recipe_ for mine," Isaac added.

Derek tugged Stiles close, kissing him softly. "Thank you," he murmured.

Allison bit into her piece, letting a smile cross her face. "I'm with Lyds on this one."

Scott would have added his own bit into the chorus of approvals, but he was too busy trying to chew the entire slice he’d managed to fit into his mouth. He hadn't had this recipe in years.

"Mom's chocolate-cherry wins again," Stiles said quietly, and a little sadly. "You're welcome, Derek."

Derek tightened his hold on Stiles, nuzzling close. "Thank you for sharing with us," he whispered, quickly chorused by the others.

 

"...Anyway," Stiles said, clearing his throat. "Presents. Who wants to go first?"

"I do!" Erica waved her hand, scooping her present up to pass it to Derek.

Derek laughed at Erica's enthusiasm, his laughter turning brighter as he opened the gift to show a small 'punk' outfit for a little girl and a pair of small boots that would fit a toddler. "Oh god, Erica."

"We tried to spread out the clothes we bought so they're not just for a newborn," Lydia explained, passing Derek another soft package. "Babies change size so quickly."

"That's a good idea." Derek nodded, opening the next package and smiling at what could only be the trendiest baby outfit he’d ever seen. "Thank you, Lydia."

"On the topic of clothes..." Cora said, nudging a stack of presents in Derek's direction.

Derek looked over each of the onesies, his lips curled into a soft smile. "I love them."

"Mine next," Allison said, passing over a bulky package and biting her lip as she watched Derek unwrap it. "We thought about getting you a pram, but...I figured you'd probably prefer to carry her? At least when she's little. I know it looks complicated, but it's supposed to be very good."

Derek's eyes lit up. "I've been looking at these. Thank you!" He held up the wide cloth and ring carrier, smiling brightly.

Allison smiled back, relieved. "You're welcome! I'm glad you like it."

"This is actually the color I had wanted too." Derek's smile softened, stroking the dark blue cloth.

"How does that even work?" Isaac asked curiously.

"You have to wrap it around you a certain way, then the baby just kinda slips into the pouch made with it." Derek gestured Stiles over, quickly putting the carrier on him to show them. "It won't work so much with how my stomach is now, but it'll work lovely after birth."

Stiles blinked down at the sling of cloth that had ended up around his chest.

"And so she'd be tucked in here." Derek laughed a bit at Stiles' face, rolling up one of the baby blankets near him, tucking it in the sling of cloth to show how it would look. "And thus you have both hands."

"You can keep using it when she gets bigger, too," Allison added. "And it's easy to wash."

"Definitely a good quality for something used with babies," Boyd commented.

"And werewolves are tactile," Derek reminded them softly, smiling. "So she’ll want to be held close a lot."

 

"Will she definitely be a werewolf?" Scott asked curiously.

Derek shook his head. "Just a very high possibility, especially with the ginger smell. But there's still a twenty-five percent chance she'll be human."

"How can you tell?" Erica asked.

"Would you turn her if she was?" Allison added, looking a little worried.

"They'd flash their eyes and you'd smell it, like with the ginger when we started being able to smell her. Proof she’s a were," Derek murmured, one hand stroking his stomach as he gave Allison a Look. “I would never. Not until she was eighteen and actually asked for it."

Boyd cleared his throat. "Speaking of smells..."

Derek blinked as he unwrapped a diaper pail. "Oh!" He laughed. "I hope this works, that would help."

"Probably not a hundred percent," Boyd admitted. "Even when I was human a diaper pail didn't totally cover the smell. But it should help a bit."

"Thank you." Derek smiled, setting the pail over near the clothes.

"That one's my dad's contribution," Stiles said, pointing at a large box in the centre of the table.

Derek unwrapped it and smiled. "Oh, this is one of the really good ones," he said, pleased, stroking his fingers over the straps of the infant car seat.

"I don't know if we'll be able to attach it to either of our cars," Stiles pointed out. "But yeah, the seat's good."

"I planned on getting one that could." Derek shrugged. "Maybe trade in the Camaro."

"But you love that car," Stiles said, shocked.

Derek nodded. "I do, but..."

" _Laura_ used to drive that car," Stiles added, even quieter.

Derek nodded again, a bit slower this time. "I don't want to give it up, but.."

"But you need to think of Little Miss," Stiles agreed. He frowned thoughtfully. "...don't do anything until we've talked about it, okay?"

Derek watched Stiles for a moment, then nodded.. "I won't," he promised. "We can talk about it later." He leaned forward, kissing Stiles’ cheek.

"Good," Stiles agreed. He needed to think some more, but...he thought he knew what they should do.

\-----

Derek was trying to figure out how to use a crochet hook when Stiles walked in, clearly nervous. "Hey," Derek said, looking up at him.

"Hey." Stiles took a deep breath, fidgeting and pacing. "So, I just got back from the car yard," he finally said.

Derek's brow furrowed again. "O...kay? why'd you go to the car yard?"

"...because I wanted to get an estimate on the trade-in value of Roscoe," Stiles said in a rush.

Derek blinked. "But...no!" He objected, sitting up straight. "Stiles, that's your _mom’s_ car!"

"And the Camaro is _Laura's_ car," Stiles countered. "I can't ask you to give that up."

"Stiles...I can't ask you to give up our mom's car up either," Derek pointed out. "There has to be a way where we don't lose them."

"Look, Roscoe is a hunk of junk, held together by duct tape and hope," Stiles insisted. "I love that car, I really do. In the last five years it's taken me everywhere, it's saved my life, sometimes it's been an escape for me that nothing else could be. But someday I'm going to have to replace it."

Derek frowned, standing up carefully and coming up to Stiles, brushing his hand along his cheek. "But...."

"My mom..." Stiles sighed. "I still miss her, so much. Especially now. But she died almost ten years ago. I can let go of this so you can hold onto Laura a little longer."

"I just..." Derek shook his head. "I don't want you to have to give up your mom, Stiles."

"I've got other things to remember her by," Stiles promised, sad-eyed. "Let me do this for you?"

"Stiles..." Derek breathed, brushing his thumbs along Stiles' cheeks. "I can't ask you to do that. Please. I don't want you sad."

Stiles smiled a little, kissing Derek softly. "Tell me it wouldn't gut you to sell the Camaro."

"I can't do that. It would,” Derek murmured. “But...it'd do the same for you to let go of the Jeep."

"I'm telling you, I can handle it," Stiles said firmly. "Please, Derek."

Derek gave him a conflicted look. "Stiles..." He sighed. "I'll let you, but just know you don't need to."

"Won't you be glad I'll be driving a safer car?" Stiles pointed out quietly.

Derek frowned. "Honestly, yes, but...your jeep..."

Stiles set his hands on Derek's shoulders. "You know what Mark at the car yard told me today? That the model of jeep I've got generally trades in for about fifteen, twenty k. Roscoe would get me five, maybe eight."

"Roscoe has seen a lot of shit." Derek pointed out. "Especially the last couple of years."

"So maybe it's time for Roscoe to retire," Stiles said quietly.

Derek sat down, pulling Stiles close. "Again, I won't stop you, but please. Make sure you can handle it before you do it, okay? I don't want you to sink down because you gave the jeep up," he insisted. "We'll figure something else out if we need to."

"...alright," Stiles finally agreed. "We'll give it a month before we do anything. But I think it's the right decision."

"I..." Derek paused, pursing his lips. "There is another way," he finally said. "But...I'll tell you about it later, okay? I just...I can't right now."

"That's fine," Stiles said, watching Derek carefully. "It's okay."

Derek smiled as he leaned forward.

Stiles smiled back, and met Derek's lips in a soft kiss.

\-----

Derek rubbed his belly, humming in thought as he waited for Miriam. He'd never touched that money, but...if there was one thing they'd want it spent on...

"Derek?" Miriam called, coming into the reception area.

Derek gave her a smile, standing up carefully. "Hi Miriam." He braced himself for a moment so he didn't lose balance.

"Sorry I'm running late," she said, leading him through to her office. "One of my appointments earlier this morning got a little complicated, and I've been behind all day."

"It's alright, I'm patient...unlike what Stiles says," Derek replied, sitting down just as carefully as he’d stood.

"So," Miriam said, sitting down opposite him. "Thirty-four weeks. How are you doing?"

"I'm going to give birth to Chewbacca with all this heartburn," he complained, rubbing at his back. "And my back is sore, I can't see my ankles but I'm sure they're thicker than a bologna log. And don't get me started on the fact that Stiles praises the fact of multiple bathrooms."

Miriam laughed a little. "Unfortunately, that's all pretty normal. I'll have a look at your ankles just to make sure they're not a warning sign for something else, but it's probably just a natural side effect of the pregnancy. Have you been having issues with your vision at all?"

"Not really. Sometimes I get dizzy if I move too fast though," he admitted.

Miriam nodded. "Okay, that's something to keep an eye on. It's not a major concern, but in itself it might cause some issues, so if it gets worse, let me know."

"Yes ma'am." Derek nodded, making a note to try and keep track of it.

"Well," Miriam said. "You haven't got long to go now - in fact, if something went wrong and we had to deliver today, your baby would be fine."

Derek smiled. "That's a relief," he admitted.

Miriam smiled back. "Now, her lungs are still developing, so she might need some special care for a few more weeks, but other than that, she's mostly just growing. Hopefully, of course, we won't need to make an unscheduled delivery at all."

"I don't think anything'll happen, everything's been okay lately," Derek offered, rubbing his stomach.

"Honestly, most werewolves tend towards being overdue rather than early," Miriam admitted. "On average, a pregnancy lasts as long as the carrier's body can sustain it, and for most humans, that's forty weeks. If the carrier is undernourished or under a lot of strain, that can lead to a premature birth; whereas carriers who are particularly healthy are more likely to be overdue."

"Well I'm ready for her, so I'm hoping she's on time and not overdue." Derek laughed.

"We've had your caesarian on the books for months, Derek," Miriam pointed out. "She'll be coming out by forty-one weeks whether she wants to or not."

"Oh good, because knowing her uncle, she's got his stubbornness," Derek joked, wincing when she kicked him in the ribs.

 

"Have you made a decision about whether you're happy for Jan to do your anaesthetic?" Miriam checked, clicking through some files on her computer.

"We have and she's fine, Stiles just would like to be there of course." Derek smiled

"Jan prefers they, actually," Miriam corrected, looking slightly awkward. "And of course you can have Stiles with you. Is there anyone else from your pack that you want present?"

"Oh! I'm sorry." Derek flushed. "Um, I haven't thought too much more on it, except maybe Boyd and possibly Cora or Isaac? Would they be okay with that?"

"Of course," Miriam said. "Like I've told you already, there's going to be quite a few people in the room, but we've set it up so you can have someone right by you, and then there's a bench seat by the wall so anyone else can be in the room where you can smell and hear them."

"That will help me stay calm," Derek admitted. "I'm ready for her to be here, just still nervous."

"It's normal for a first-time parent to be nervous, especially one giving birth," Miriam reassured him. "It might help if you make some plans about how things are going to go down on the day, or if you go into true labor early. What things you'll bring with you, who's going to drive, that sort of thing."

"Those are good ideas," Derek said, brow furrowed in thought. "Hadn't even thought of those honestly."

"Maybe you could have a talk to Stiles," Miriam suggested. "He seems like somebody who likes lists and plans."

"That he does," Derek agreed. "I'll make sure and ask him about it this evening."

Miriam nodded. "Now, there's one more important thing to talk about. It's very likely you're going to experience false labor."

"What's the difference between them? So I can tell?" Derek shifted, rubbing his stomach and back.

"There's a few differences between them," Miriam said. "But most of them are observed over time. So, even though I want you to call me whenever you think something's happening, be aware I'll most likely tell you to monitor it and then check back with me half an hour later."

Derek nodded. "I'll keep that in mind and try not to panic when it happens."

"In true labour, your contractions will be regular, last for about half a minute to a minute, and get stronger over time," Miriam explained. "False contractions are irregular, weaker, and often go away if you change positions and walk around a bit."

"I've had some of those recently." Derek frowned. "They went away when I laid on my left side a while."

Miriam nodded. "Yes, that's normal. Some carriers notice a difference in the placement of the feeling, but that can vary. The most important thing is the timing."

Derek nodded, "Good to know." He smiled. "I'll make sure and call you if it happens again."

"If you start feeling contractions, the most important thing for you to do is to look at a clock or get out your phone and start timing them," Miriam said seriously. "There's apps for that, if you'd prefer it. But that information is an important part of us deciding what stage of labor you're up to."

"yes ma'am." Derek said, his hands rubbing absently. "Hopefully it won't happen before we're planned."

"Hopefully not," Miriam agreed. "Still, if you've been having regular contractions for an hour, or if you feel a gush or a trickle of watery fluid, those are both very good reasons to call me so we can get the show on the road if need be."

Derek nodded, his brow furrowed. "And I'll get on that contingency plan."

\-----

"So, Derek," Stiles said, sitting down on the couch with a bundle of paper. "About these plans for the birth."

Derek hummed, looking up from his hospital go bag. "What about them?"

"We're gonna need to bring the baby home, right?" Stiles pointed out. "In a car seat."

"Yeah..." Derek knew that. Knew it'd been about a month, too.

"So," Stiles said heavily, "we're gonna need to figure out how to get a car that seat's gonna go _in_."

"The insurance money" Derek said simply, a grim look on his face.

"...What?"

Derek looked down. "The insurance money. From the fire...and various life policies..."

"Shit, do _we_ have life insurance?" Stiles wondered aloud. "We should probably have life insurance."

"I have it," Derek revealed. "Have since I was five."

"Really?" Stiles asked. "I didn't know you could even do life insurance for kids."

Derek nodded. "There's a program that you can get them that actually starts at birth, but Mom went with a different one when I was five. I have four hundred grand life insurance now."

"Holy shit." Stiles had known the Hales were rich, but actually _hearing_ it was different.

Derek smiled, briefly amused by Stiles’ shock, before his face turned grim again. "There's half a million for every adult that was in the fire, a quarter million for every child under five, and four hundred grand for everyone between five and eighteen. And then there was the house insurance and loss of property insurance...and I've never touched it."

"You're a _millionaire_?" Stiles squeaked.

Derek hummed, rubbing his stomach. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"So, um, obviously you have a reason for bringing this up...?" Stiles prompted cautiously.

"I haven't touched any of it, but...we need a car." Derek shrugged. "And I can use it to pay for one."

"Are you sure?" Stiles asked, searching Derek's face.

Derek nodded. "Mom would skin me alive if she found out I wasn't using it to provide for my family," he said. "And she'd skin me for even considering letting you sell your jeep. Which I just can't do, Stiles. It means way too much to you."

Stiles watched Derek's face for any sign of reluctance, but he had to admit he was relaxing. "So we're getting a new car?"

Derek nodded. "We're getting a new car. Not sure yet on what kind, though I've liked a couple of them. I printed out the pictures and specs if you want to see, they're on my desk."

"I guess that's fair, seeing as you won't get to come car shopping with me," Stiles admitted. "What are our criteria? Obviously being able to anchor a baby seat is one."

"Probably space in the cargo area or trunk for things like strollers." Derek hummed. "Other than that...I'd take Boyd, have him sit in the backseat with the front ones all the way back, and make sure he can fit, since he’s the tallest."

"Something that can handle off-road driving is probably going to be worth it," Stiles added. "Considering how much time we spend in the Preserve."

Derek nodded as he zipped up the emergency bag. "Didn't think of that one, but we also want something with a bit of towing capacity, just in case."

"Yeah, good point," Stiles agreed. "So basically, we want a car that can fit at least four large adults, with a big trunk, towing capacity, and four wheel drive. We're gonna be those assholes at kindergarten in an SUV."

"With the hot dad and uncle." Derek grinned.

 

Stiles smiled ruefully. "I'm not sure I like the 'uncle' thing," he admitted.

Derek blinked. "What do you mean?" he asked softly.

"I mean..." Stiles cast around for an explanation, "I'm not exactly your brother, you know?"

"Hmm, true,” Derek admitted. “Would you rather be called something else?" he asked seriously. "I don't mind, I just know that's usually the fallback."

"...I kind of just want to be Stiles," Stiles said. "I mean, I've been calling Scott's mom Melissa since I was about thirteen."

Derek nodded. "Okay. Though I have a feeling it'll be more like ‘ 'tiles’,” he added with a grin, his eyes crinkling.

"Probably," Stiles said, smiling back. "But I won't mind." He set his hand on Derek's belly. "You got that, Little Bump? You say my name however you like."

Derek laughed as she kicked him. "Oof, baby girl, you're going to pop out of my belly button that way."

"And then all this nonsense with cars and hospital bags will have been for nothing," Stiles joked.


	7. The Birth

Derek cursed as he dragged himself from the bed, carefully making his way downstairs. He was so freaking tired he felt like he was still sleeping. And of course he couldn't have coffee. He was so far along he couldn't even make it to the kitchen without stopping to rest, his eyes watering with frustration.

"Derek?" Stiles stuck his head out the kitchen door when he heard Derek on the stairs but then didn't see him come in. "Oh, babe," he said sympathetically. "Everything okay?"

"No." Derek sniffed, rubbing his eyes. "I wasn't able to sleep last night because of my back, and I can't even walk down the stairs without a break!"

"Oh honey," Stiles said, hurrying over and hugging Derek. "I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

Derek just buried his nose in Stiles’ shoulder, breathing deeply. "Can you rub my back after breakfast? See if we can get it to stop aching?"

"I can do that," Stiles agreed. "Do you want me to ask someone over to do a pain drain?"

"If it doesn't help," Derek breathed. "But for now, I want to see if the rub helps."

"Okay." Stiles kissed Derek's cheek and let go. "Hang on a second, I've got bacon on the stove. I'll be right back."

"Okay." Derek leaned into the affection, rubbing his eyes and face as Stiles headed to the kitchen, fighting not to cry.

Stiles hurried to make up a bacon sandwich, bringing it out to Derek. "You want to eat, babe?" he asked gently.

Derek grumbled, nodding and smiling a little when he saw that had Stiles made it just the way he liked it. "Thank you. I'm sorry I'm so grumpy already today," he said. "I just hurt, and it's making everything even worse than normal."

"It's okay," Stiles reassured him, leaning up to kiss Derek's forehead. "Come on, I'll help you get settled on the couch."

Derek groaned, carefully standing, wincing as his back screamed at him.

Stiles grimaced sympathetically, offering Derek what physical support he could.

Derek clutched at him as much as he could, not wanting to hurt him, then carefully sat down, panting softly. "Don't know what it is, did something to it I guess."

"You're carrying a lot of extra weight," Stiles pointed out, rubbing Derek's shoulder. "And imbalanced, too."

Derek grumbled, rubbing his stomach. "She doesn't like it either, my stomach's tighter than normal."

"You'll be okay," Stiles promised. "It's not that long now. You can get through it." There was less than a week until D-day, in fact.

Derek nodded, resting his head on Stiles' shoulder for a moment before taking his plate. "Do we have anymore of that hot chocolate that Boyd gave me a couple of weeks ago?"

"I think so," Stiles said, hoping Derek would manage to get through the whole sandwich. He needed the energy, but with the baby taking up so much space, it was hard for him to eat much. "I can make some when you're done with that?"

"That would be amazing, thank you." Derek smiled warily, his face pinched in pain, even as he sunk his teeth into the sandwich.

Stiles frowned as he watched Derek eat, more mechanically than enthusiastically. "It's worse today than it has been, isn't it?" he said quietly.

Derek nodded between bites. "Hurts worse than I ever really remember feeling it."

Stiles frowned harder. "...I think we should call Miriam," he said. "You shouldn't be in this much pain, surely."

Derek hummed, licking grease from his fingers. "Yeah, probably would be a good idea." He sighed, giving Stiles a small smile. "Thanks, Stiles, for breakfast."

"You're welcome," Stiles replied, smiling back and kissing Derek quickly. "Do you want to call her now? I'll go make hot chocolate."

Derek nodded, leaning into the kiss. "Yeah, maybe she has a way to ease it."

"If she doesn't, I _am_ getting the pack to come over," Stiles said firmly. "You don't need to be in pain."

Derek gave him another tight smile. "Thank you." he whispered, pulling Stiles into a hard kiss. "I'll call her now." he fumbled for his pocket.

"I'll be back soon," Stiles promised, getting up and taking Derek's plate to the kitchen.

 

Derek nodded, already dialing Miriam, a hand on his stomach as he winced.

The phone rang for a while before she picked up. "Hello, Miriam Wu."

"Hi, this is Derek." Derek panted, wincing as the pain surged for a minute or so. "Um. Is there...anything I can do for really bad back pain? I've had it all night, and it's only getting worse. Baby girl doesn't like it either, my stomach almost feels like a rock."

"Excuse me for a minute," Derek heard, slightly muffled. "Did it start during the night, or before you went to bed?" Miriam asked, calm, but also clearly concerned.

"Around the time I went to bed, I woke up an hour or two after I fell asleep. Thought maybe I twisted something in my sleep." Derek let out a shuddering breath as the pain lessened again. "It varies in intensity too."

"Does it come in waves?" Miriam asked.

"That's one way to explain it," Derek agreed, almost amused.

"Then congratulations, Derek," Miriam said briskly. "By the sound of it, you're in early labour."

"What?" Derek squawked, wincing as he realized he sounded panicked and strangled.

"It's alright," Miriam soothed him immediately. "We've got hours yet before this becomes urgent. But what you're describing definitely sounds like contractions to me."

Stiles crashed out the kitchen. "What's wrong?!"

Derek pursed his lips. "What do I need to do?" he asked seriously, holding out his hand to beckon Stiles closer.

"Pack your hospital bag and get here," Miriam said firmly. "You don't need to rush just yet - take the time to get the people you need, and drive safely. But I want you to time your contractions, those waves of pain, and the time between them - if they get closer than five minutes together, call me immediately."

"Derek, what the _hell_ is going on?" Stiles hissed.

Derek nodded. "Alright. I'll do that. Thank you, Miriam." he breathed, hastily saying bye before hanging up and looking at Stiles with wide eyes. Oh shit, _contractions_. "I'm...she says I'm in labor," he breathed through the pain. "Said to grab the bag and get there. Said it's not a rush, to gather the people that will be in the room and to drive safe, but..."

"Holy shit," Stiles squeaked, every rational thought flying out the window. "Shit. Give me your phone."

"Stiles," Derek breathed, capturing his hand. "Stiles, breathe. Calm down." He gave him a small smile. "It's okay." He pressed his cell phone into Stiles' hands. "Is the stove off?"

"I don't - I forget," Stiles admitted, hastily opening a new message to the pack. _DEREKS IN LABOR_

Derek couldn't help the small chuckle, wincing. "Then please. Make sure it's off? I can't really stand without pain. Boyd and Isaac will probably be here soon now that you've sent the message."

"I - right - uh...kitchen," Stiles stammered, then grabbed Derek's hands and squeezed them. "You'll be okay?"

Derek nodded, finally letting his own panic show for a split second. "I'm okay"

Stiles frowned, and brought Derek's hands to his lips, kissing them quickly. "It's gonna be okay." Impulsively, he crouched and kissed Derek's belly, too. "You just wait a little longer, Miss Bump," he said firmly. "We're not quite ready yet."

Derek slipped his hand into Stiles hair, tugging him into a hard kiss, just as there was a knock on the door. "Go turn off the stove and grab the bag please," he whispered against his lips. "Come in, Boyd," he called.

Stiles nodded, and hurried back to the kitchen.

 

When Boyd came in, he went straight over to the couch, smelling the lingering pain in the air. "Is it safe for me to take the pain for you until we get you to Miriam?" he asked.

"As long as I can still feel them to time them, I think so, so just take about half of it." Derek gave him a tight smile. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Boyd promised. "Lift your shirt up a bit so I can get it directly?"

Derek nodded, tugging his shirt up carefully, right as another hit, his eyes trailing to the clock to time it.

Boyd shifted closer, settling one hand in the small of Derek's back and the other on his belly, hissing as he started to draw the pain.

"Not too much," Derek reminded him, leaning against him once he was able to relax.

"There's plenty," Boyd said tightly, concentrating hard. "You doing okay?"

"I’m okay," Derek promised. Isaac arrived soon after, and Derek beckoned him over, repeating his reassurance. "I'm okay."

Isaac hurried to Derek's side. "You're sure? What can I do?"

"You can help me get Derek down to the car," Stiles said, hurrying in with Derek's hospital bag and the baby carrier.

"I'm sure." Derek smiled, looking up at Stiles. "Did we get the base in the backseat already for the infant seat?" he asked, hugging Isaac tightly for a moment before moving to stand.

'"I don't think so, but it doesn't matter," Stiles replied. "We can do it later."

"Hang on a minute," Boyd told Derek. "Isaac and I can carry you down."

Derek gave them a grateful look. He didn't know if he'd be able to make it to the car without them. "Just shove it in the back with the bags, we'll attach it later on before we come home," he decided.

"We'll make a seat for you," Boyd said, helping Derek to stand up. "C'mon, Isaac." The two of them linked hands behind Derek, and Stiles helped him carefully sit down onto their arms.

Derek couldn't help a laugh as they worked their way to the car, his hands cupping his stomach. "Not the throne most people think of," he joked, then winced as another wave hit just after they got him in the car. “Eight minutes apart,” he murmured.

Stiles frowned worriedly. If five minutes apart meant 'things are happening NOW', eight minutes didn't seem like that long. "Alright," he decided. "Boyd, you're in the front with me; Isaac, you're taking a shift with the pain drain while we drive. If it gets too much, _say so_. We'll stop and swap you over. All good?"

Derek nodded. "If you start panicking again, have Boyd drive," he told Stiles, thumping his head back on the headrest after he buckled his seatbelt.

"Okay," Stiles said firmly. "Let's go."

\-----

The drive was an exercise in frustration. None of them handled it well that Derek was in pain, and the reason _why_ he was in pain only made it worse. By the time they arrived at Miriam's practice, even Boyd was frazzled.

"Six minutes" was the first thing Derek told Miriam when they got him in, panting ad he cupped the back of Isaac's neck for a moment, his other hand already on Boyd's.

"Okay, you're doing fine," Miriam said, sizing up the situation. "We're all set up here for the caesarian, so what we're going to do is, I'm going to take you through to get you prepped, and your pack members can get scrubbed up so they can be in the operating room."

Derek nodded, gesturing for the beta's to put him down. "Get scrubbed up, you three," he murmured, pulling Stiles into a hard kiss. "See you in the OR."

Stiles gave Derek a worried smile, then followed the waiting nurse through to the bathroom.

Miriam led Derek into a different one and helped him change into a gown, then got him to lie down on a gurney that had been lowered to make it easier. "Now, Derek," Miriam said, nodding to a man in scrubs that Derek didn't recognize to push the gurney through, "I'm going to stay by your head so you can see me, and if you have any questions or concerns, it's just fine for you to tell me at any time. We're going to keep you conscious for the whole thing, and in a minute we'll have your pack members there as well. Okay?"

Derek nodded, shifting a bit. "Why did I feel them all in my back?"

"Every carrier varies," Miriam reassured him. "A lot of male carriers do seem to feel them more to the back than the front, though."

"Oh, okay. Sorry, it's just..." Derek shook his head. "I wasn't expecting that, I just knew I couldn't sleep much because of the pain."

"You did just fine, Derek," Miriam promised, staying next to him as the entered the OR. It wasn't that large a room, and it already felt a little crowded with Miriam, Derek, the nurse who was pushing Derek, and the two doctors in the room. As soon as Derek was settled, one of them came over.

"Hi, Derek, I'm Jan, and I'm going to be your anesthetist today, along with another couple of things," they said. "How are you doing?"

"Nervous, and hurting." Derek gave them a small smile. "Right now, more nervous than anything. Kinda hoping my boyfriend and the others hurry."

Jan smiled back, the corners of their eyes crinkling above their face mask. "Well, I can do something about the pain, if you're okay with that," they offered. "I'm going to place a kind of 'block' on all the pain below a certain point in your spine - similar to what would be done medically if you were human, except I'm doing it magically. The bottom half of your body will feel numb once I do this, and I'll take it off once we're finished. Can I do that?"

Derek watched them for a moment, taking deep breaths to get a read on them. "Yes please," he decided. "Just...when Stiles comes in? It's not that I don't trust you, I just..."

"Strange magic user," Jan finished for him, nodding. "That's fine. Alright, I'm going to get out of David's way so he can get everything set up, then."

One of the nurses came over then, briskly but gently setting up electrodes on Derek's chest, connecting them to a heart-rate monitor, and putting a blood pressure cuff around his arm.

Derek watched him dazedly, his chest tight with nerves. He was anxious, and at that point, just wanted four things: Stiles, Isaac, Boyd, and his baby.

 

A couple of moments later, the nurse who'd met them all at the door led the three boys in, pointing Isaac and Boyd to a bench seat against the wall and instructing them firmly to _stay there_. Stiles was led to Derek's side, looking strange in his scrubs. "Hey, babe," Stiles murmured. "How you doing?"

Derek's eyes flicked up to Stiles, letting his walls down so everyone could see how scared he was. He didn't care. "Okay, just nervous," he murmured, his free hand curling around Stiles' arm, his breathing calming a bit with his pack close, the scents in the air not so astringent and foreign.

"You're going to be fine," Stiles promised firmly. "I'm right here, and we trust these guys. It's going to be okay."

Derek relaxed a bit more, still clutching at Stiles before nodding. "Jan," he called, wincing as another contraction hit. "I'm tired of the back spasms?" His voice was shaky. He was nervous, dammit, and he wasn't afraid to let it be known, pretty sure they'd seen more freakouts than him.

Jan came over immediately, David with them. "Of course," they agreed. "So, David's going to help you sit up a little so I can reach your back to do the block. This will just take a minute, and then you can relax."

Derek nodded, leaning up and wincing as David helped him get into position, clutching Stiles' hand.

"You're doing well," David reassured him. "Just a minute, and you'll be feeling much better."

Jan touched his back and did - something. Derek couldn't tell what it was. But a moment later, a cool wave washed over his lower body, leaving numbness in its wake.

"Oh hell yeah," Derek breathed, slumping a bit against Stiles.

Carefully David and Stiles laid Derek back down, Stiles smiling a little to see Derek relaxed.

"I still feel the pressure of the contraction, but not the pain," he murmured a few minutes later when another one hit.

Jan nodded. "That's fine," they said. "It means you'll probably feel some tugging once we get started, but there's not an issue with that. If you _do_ start feeling any pain, please don't try to be stoic about it. Let me know, and I'll boost the spell until you're comfortable."

Derek nodded, snorting as Isaac chirped up, "Oh, we'll tell you if he's hurting."

"On that note," Jan said, looking over at Boyd and Isaac, "please keep in mind that this is a surgery. Charlie is going to be using a blade on your alpha, in a vulnerable location, and your alpha will be unable to stop him. If that's not something you can tolerate watching without making a fuss, I _will_ remove you from this theatre. Is that clear?"

Isaac was a little pale, his eyes narrowing. "I won't make a fuss unless something happens that shouldn't happen."

"How would you be able to tell?" Stiles pointed out, shaking his head. "No. You two don't make a fuss unless _I_ decide we need to."

Isaac opened his mouth to argue, and Boyd swatted him in the back of the head. "Listen to Stiles," he said. "Or they'll kick you out of here, and then how can you help if Derek needs it, hmm?"

Stiles nodded firmly, and Jan gave him an appreciative look. "Good," they said. "Now, it looks like we're just about ready to start, so I'm going to get out of the way unless something happens."

\-----

The delivery itself was, well...based on how the baby looked when Miriam took her aside to check her over, Stiles was glad he couldn't see what was actually going on past the screen they'd set up. It was all surprisingly quick, but it was still long enough for some nervous glances between Stiles, Derek, and Isaac.

Finally, Miriam brought the baby over - she was _tiny_ \- and settled her on Derek's chest.

Derek's nostrils flared as he curled his arm around her, his other hand still holding Stiles’. He couldn’t stop the tears from falling as he nuzzled against her head.

"Oh, hey, baby, what's wrong?" Stiles said, dismayed, squeezing Derek's hand.

Derek's lips tugged into a smile, and he squeezed Stiles' hand back. "Sorry," he whispered. "Just...she's here...and..." He took a deep breath of his daughter’s scent. "And she's a werewolf. And of course she was born with a full head of hair." He moved his hand to brush the brown hair that stuck up every which way.

"You did great," Stiles said softly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Miriam murmured, "but Derek, do you want to keep the scar? If you want that to happen, it'll affect how we go from here."

"Affect it how?" Derek asked, looking up curiously.

Miriam smiled. "This is one of Jan's specialties, actually. They're essentially going to very _carefully_ direct your natural healing at the incision, but if you want the scar, they'll have to channel it a little differently."

"Will it take any longer than the normal healing?" Derek asked, the thought of having that scar plucking at his heart.

"A little, but not much," Miriam reassured him. "It might be slightly sore for the next day or so, but it's not really going to be the first thing on your mind."

"Then...I think I want it." Derek gave her a tiny smile.

Miriam smiled. "I'll let Jan know," she said. "We're going to take at least fifteen minutes here - why don't you see if the baby's interested in breastfeeding?"

Derek flushed softly, nodding as he shifted Elizabeth just a bit, letting out a soft rumbling sound when it made her whine. He kissed Stiles' hand before letting it go to help guide her, watching in fascination as the rooting instinct took over and Elizabeth latched on. "Oh..."

Stiles' eyes were wide. There was something surreal about watching his boyfriend breastfeed, for obvious reasons. But it was also really cute. "Hey, little miss," he said softly. "How're you doing in this big loud world?"

Derek had to stifle a laugh as she rolled her eyes up towards Stiles, flashing yellow for just the briefest second, already accepting her sire. "She likes you," he murmured. "I think she recognizes your voice."

"Aw, she's just curious," Stiles demurred.

" _I'm_ curious," Isaac muttered from his seat at the edge of the room. "Are we allowed to go over there yet?"

Derek laughed softly, giving Isaac a grin before repeating the question for Miriam and the others. "Can Isaac and Boyd come closer?"

"As long as they stay by your head, that should be fine," David said, glancing up from whatever he was doing.

Derek nodded. "Of course." he gestured for Isaac and Boyd to come closer, pulling Stiles into a kiss while Elizabeth suckled.

 

“She's really squished," was Isaac's first, untactful, comment.

Derek stifled another laugh, not wanting to shake too much. "She was in my abdomen, Isaac."

"She's got more hair than I do," Boyd commented.

Derek just smiled, switching her to the other nipple before brushing his fingers through her hair. "She does have a lot, hmm?"

"What's her name?" Isaac asked, still looking a little pale.

"Elizabeth Claudia." Derek smiled up at Isaac, reaching out with a hand to pat his shoulder.

Stiles noted with a smile that Isaac had to bend down a little bit for the touch. "Which means she'll have all number of nicknames within a week," he commented.

"Everyone will end up with their own for her." Boyd pointed out.

"I guess when she's old enough, she'll choose," Stiles said with a shrug.

Derek lifted Elizabeth up for a cuddle, patting her back gently to get her to burp. "I'm exhausted," he groaned.

"I'm not surprised," Miriam said, coming back over. "You've been awake since yesterday. So what we're going to do is move you onto the bed in my office, which at least doesn't have all this paraphernalia, and you're going to have a nap."

"But...Liz..." Derek frowned in confusion, the exhaustion making it hard to think.

"Elizabeth is doing just fine, and we'll set her up in a cot just next to you," Miriam promised. "You can reach out and let her hold your finger while you sleep, but you _need_ rest right now. Your body needs the energy to set things to rights."

Derek relaxed back on the gurney, nodding. "Can Stiles and them stay? Or at least Stiles?"

"They can stay as long as they're _quiet_ ," Miriam said firmly, giving the three boys a stern look.

"Yes ma'am," Stiles agreed instantly.

Isaac gave her a mock salute, grinning even wider as he was cuffed around the ear by an amused Boyd.

"Kay," Derek breathed, cuddling Elizabeth close as he fought to stay awake.

 

Miriam smiled, and looked over at Jan. "Jan, how much longer?" she asked.

"Just doing the scar now," they reported, frowning in concentration, "and then I'm pulling out. Five minutes."

Derek turned to Stiles, giving him a drowsy smile. "Wanna hold her?"

"Yeah, I'll take her," Stiles said, fighting back a rush of nerves. Gingerly he picked her up, settling her in his arms the way he'd seen people do in youtube videos.

"Perfect," Derek breathed, his whole body warming at the sight. Elizabeth was watching Stiles intently, seeming to almost stare into his soul, making Isaac giggle.

"Hey, Elizabeth," Stiles murmured, smiling down at her. "Elizabeth's too big a name for you, though. I think I'mma call you Bethy. You okay with that?"

Elizabeth waved an arm before yawning and turning her head, nuzzling against Stiles' arm.

"I think she likes it," Derek murmured, his own eyes starting to droop.

"Sleep, babe," Stiles said quietly, reaching out to stroke Derek's hair. "I've got her."

Derek leaned into the touch, smiling softly. "Love you Stiles," he murmured as he drifted off. "Love Liz too."

"What am I?” Isaac joked. “Chopped liver?"

"Shit, we've gotta call everyone," Stiles realized. "Have either of you updated them since I texted everybody?"

"I sent one when we got here," Boyd said, "but I'd've had to leave the room to use my phone once the delivery started."

"I'm on it, if the lovely midwife would lead me to a safe place where I won't be lost during the calls?" Isaac gave Miriam a grin

Miriam rolled her eyes, amused. "Come on, then."

\-----

Derek groaned as he got out of the car, stretching and letting out a soft sigh before turning back for Elizabeth's carseat, humming softly to her. "Oh, you're awake," he said. "Ready to meet the pack, Liz?"

"You okay, babe?" Stiles asked worriedly. He'd sat in the back with Derek and Elizabeth, letting Isaac drive. But Miriam had been very clear that Derek should be off his feet as much as possible for the next few days.

"Yeah, just sore." Derek smiled as he let Stiles grab the hospital bag. "Really happy to be home, I'm not going to pretend otherwise."

Isaac and Boyd had gone ahead of them into the house, and as Stiles looked around he realized he could see Allison's car. And Lydia's. And his dad's cruiser. "Shit, everyone's here," he said.

"It's okay," Derek reassured him. "Everyone's waiting to see Liz." He stepped closer to Stiles, tugging him into a soft kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," Stiles replied, confused.

Derek's smile softened even more, his free hand slipping into Stiles' hair. "Thank you."

"What for?" Stiles asked.

"For loving me. For giving me Liz. For being in my life." Derek smiled.

Stiles ducked his head, smiling softly. "...you're welcome," he murmured.

"Would you two GET IN HERE?" Cora yelled from inside the house. "HURRY UP!"

 

Derek snorted, scooping LIz out of her seat, cuddling her close and laughing softly as she let out a humming coo. Walking into the house, he rolled his eyes at his sister. “Impatient," he teased.

"Shush," Cora said, coming over and making a grabby gesture at Elizabeth. "Gimme."

Rolling his eyes fondly, Derek kissed Liz on the head and carefully passed her over.

"Careful with Claud, she already likes to pull on hair," Isaac called from where he was flopped across both Allison and Scott, his feet tucked under Lydia’s thigh.

"What?" John asked, shocked.

"I can think of fifteen nicknames for her off the top of my head and you went with her _second_ name?" Stiles said simultaneously.

"You two already took my other two. Liz and Bethy." Isaac shrugged. "So I made a nickname with Claudia." He stuck out his tongue.

"Hmmm, I call Dia." Lydia called, raising her hand.

"Her name is _Elizabeth_ ," Stiles insisted. "Let me say it for you slowly: Elizabeth. Ellie, Elspeth, Eliza, Lisa, Liza, Liz, Lizzy, Beth, Bets, Bethy, Betty, Betsy, Lil' Liza Jane. Seriously."

"Her name's Elizabeth Claudia." Isaac grinned. "That's two names to make different nicknames out of."

Derek couldn't help but laugh.

"Well _I'm_ calling her Ellie," Scott said firmly, in solidarity with Stiles.

"I have Lizbeth!" Erica grinned.

Boyd just shrugged. "Lizzy"

"You realize that by the time she's one we'll all be calling her the same thing?" Cora said dryly. "I like Elspeth, though."

"Beth." Allison nodded, smiling softly as she watched the baby in Cora's arm. "She's adorable. Looks like she got the Stilinski nose."

"I think I'll just call her Elizabeth until I know her better," John said, coming over. "It's my turn to hold her, I think."

Cora reluctantly passed her over, the soft look on John's face making her smile.

"If she's anything like the ones that sired her, she'll be a sassy stubborn troublemaker." Isaac grinned.

"Nah, Bethy's gonna be just like Derek, aren't you?" Stiles said, reaching over to let her grab his finger. "Strong and smart and kind."

Elizabeth held on tightly, her eyes swinging towards Stiles, flashing yellow playfully.

"Well, she has Derek's tendency to flash eyes," Lydia commented.

"She's obviously curious," John said fondly. "I've never seen a newborn looking around so much."

"Weres tend to be more aware at birth." Derek shrugged. "There's not much difference between a were and a human baby, but that is one of them."

Elizabeth yawned, which was adorable, but also reminded Stiles that she and Derek should be resting. "Alright, guys," he said, "come over and say hi, and then little miss is going to go have a sleep."

Derek gave them his own tired smile as each of them came up to have a quick cuddle with Elizabeth before filing out. Boyd was last, nuzzling her hair for a moment before passing her back to her father. "Let me know if you need something," he said on his way out.

"Yeah, we'll call," Stiles promised. "Dad, before you go, can you take Bethy while I help Derek upstairs? Apparently there's only so much werewolf healing can do for post-pregnancy recovery."

John nodded, carefully taking her and cradling her close as Derek started heading for the stairs, groaning a little.

 

Stiles wrapped his arm around Derek's waist, supporting him. "Take it as slow as you need, babe," he murmured. "Do you need the bathroom before you lie down?"

"No, I'm okay." He gave Stiles a shaky smile as he slowly worked his way up the stairs, letting out a sigh of relief once they were in the hall. "This is going to suck."

"Let us look after you, okay?" Stiles said softly. "When babies are this little they're more about sleeping than crying. You two can just hang out in bed, and I'll bring you food and help you to the bathroom, so you don't have to manage those stairs again until you're ready."

"Thank you." Derek sat heavily on the bed, groaning softly. "I've left her bassinet in the nursery though, could you bring it in here?"

"I'll set it up next to the bed, like you had in Miriam's office," Stiles promised. "Do you want a change of clothes, before I go get it?"

"Please. Even if it's just a shirt and some new boxers." Derek smiled at him. "I love you."

"I love you too," Stiles said, rummaging around until he found a well-worn t-shirt, bringing it and a pair of boxers to the bed. "I'll get the bassinet while you change."

"Thank you," Derek said again, kissing Stiles' cheek before getting changed, letting out a sigh of relief once he was more comfortable.

The bassinet was a bit awkward to carry, but Stiles managed it fine, settling it snugly against Derek's side of the bed. "I'll go get Bethy," he said, kissing Derek's forehead. "You get settled."

Derek nodded, arranging the pillows so he could be comfortable, leaving Stiles plenty of room should he want to join them. "Love you."

"Love you too," Stiles murmured. He went down the stairs much quicker than he'd come up them, and found his dad sitting on the couch, taking quietly to Elizabeth.

 

"You look so much like him, you know," John murmured. "I bet you'll be every bit the handful. You'll drive your Daddy crazy."

"Did I drive you crazy?" Stiles asked quietly.

John looked up, smiling. "At times, yes. But I love you just as much as ever."

Stiles smiled back. "I love you too, Dad." He looked at Elizabeth. "You know you're her grandpa, right? Even with me being all...weird about not being her dad, that shouldn't affect _your_ relationship with her."

"I know." John smiled. "Just like I know it won't be long before this little one has you wrapped around her finger."

"...I'd better take her upstairs," Stiles said after a moment. "I don't think Derek's going to sleep unless she's in the room."

"That's normal,” John replied. “Your mother wanted both you and me close for a while after you were born."

Carefully, Stiles took Elizabeth out of his dad's arms. "We'll probably end up spamming you with baby questions for the next few weeks," he admitted. "I'll see you later?"

"Of course." He pulled Stiles into a careful hug. "Love you. You keep that alpha of yours and this li’l miss safe, okay?"

"Will do," Stiles promised. "I love you too."

John patted his shoulder, running a hand over Elizabeth's head of hair, before heading out of the house to give them some privacy.

 

"Here you go, babe," Stiles said when he got back to the bedroom. "Do you want to hold her, or should I just put her down?"

"Go ahead and put her down, she doesn't look like she'll be awake long," Derek said. "I'd rather hold _you_ for a second."

"Yeah, alright," Stiles said, unwrapping Elizabeth from her bundle of blankets and tucking her into the bassinet. "Let me get my shoes off."

Derek nodded, checking that Elizabeth was settled as he did, turning onto his side and opening his arms for Stiles.

"Hey babe," Stiles said, slipping in under the blankets. "Are you okay?"

Derek nodded. "Just wanted you," he murmured, kissing Stiles softly and nuzzling into him, cuddling close.

Stiles smiled, rubbing Derek's back gently. "You did it," he murmured. "Nine months, and now Bethy's out in the world."

"Is it bad that I wanted the scar?" Derek asked softly.

"Why would it be bad?" Stiles replied.

Derek shrugged. "Some people wouldn't understand why a were would voluntarily keep a scar."

"I bet those people don't understand tattoos, either," Stiles pointed out.

"Probably." Derek smiled softly. "I just...it's a remembrance. It's special."

"Of course it is," Stiles murmured.

In her bassinet, Elizabeth stirred, making a grumbling noise.

Derek laughed softly, pulling Stiles into a hard kiss. "You're special to me too," he promised. "You and Liz and our pack. My f-family."

"You should rest," Stiles said softly, reaching up to trace the dark shadows under Derek's eyes. "While you can."

"I am resting." Derek said, holding him close. "Best rest I've had in days."

"Still," Stiles murmured, kissing Derek's cheek. "Bethy's going to need you soon. You should sleep."

Derek hummed. "True," he sighed, holding Stiles close as he slowly drifted off.

\-----

Stiles stayed with Derek for as long as he could handle, but unlike Derek, _he'd_ got a full night's sleep. And not gone through labor. And wasn't healing the remains of a pregnancy. And had ADHD. So after about half an hour, he got up and went downstairs to start making food they could freeze and reheat.

Derek managed another hour of sleep before Elizabeth woke him up with a whimpering cry. He sat up, frowning when he realized Stiles wasn't there, before scooping Elizabeth up, shushing her softly. "It's okay, Liz," he soothed her. "I'm here." He tugged off his shirt so he could nurse, leaning back against a few pillows as he watched her suckle.

Stiles, meanwhile, was dividing a batch of lasagna up into single serves and packing it into tupperware, as his cheesy potato casserole baked.

Derek carefully burped Elizabeth,cooing softly to her and cuddling her close, his other hand grabbing his phone to text Stiles. _Where'd you go? :(_

As soon as Stiles noticed the text, he hurried upstairs. "Hey babe, you okay?" he asked, coming into the bedroom.

"I'm fine," Derek reassured him. "Just wondered where'd you'd gone."

Stiles smiled back, wiping his hands on his pants. "I've been cooking," he explained. "I figured I might as well try to get ahead of the chores while I can, you know?"

Derek nodded. "Yeah, I'd help, but..." He frowned.

Stiles shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I don't mind doing most of it for a while." He smiled, coming over and stroking Elizabeth's hair. "Besides, you're going to be looking after Bethy for both of us, pretty much."

Derek watched as Stiles stroked Elizabeth's hair, his smile widening as she looked towards Stiles and made a small, happy-seeming sound. He knew she couldn't _quite_ see yet, but it was amazing to see the proof that Elizabeth was just as attached to Stiles as she was him.

"Hey, little miss," Stiles murmured. "You enjoying your first day out in the world?"

Elizabeth made the soft cooing noise again. Derek could only grin. "She smells very happy."

"Man, scent is going to make it so much easier for you to figure out what's bugging her, isn't it?" Stiles commented.

"At times. Unless there's times when she's angry for no reason that we can figure out." Derek laughed. "I like how her happy scent spikes when she hears mine and your voices."

"Both of us?" Stiles said, surprised.

Derek nodded. "She loves your voice. She actually sounds happier when you're talking  than me."

Stiles frowned. "That's weird. You're her dad."

Derek shrugged. "She loves her 'tiles." He chuckled. "She always has. Always wiggling and kicking when you were near or talking."

"I guess I do plenty of that," Stiles said, ruffling her hair a little.

Derek smiled at the sight, taking a quick picture with his phone, a grin spreading across his face. "New background."

Stiles smiled and leaned over to kiss Derek quickly. "I'd better get back downstairs so nothing burns, but I'll have my phone out."

Derek soaked up the kiss, smiling softly. "I love you."

"Love you too," Stiles replied.


	8. The First Six Months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: The chapter begins with Derek pretty upset because Stiles hasn't been around much. They clear it up pretty quickly. 
> 
> Also, btw, sexy times. Pretty obvious when it starts, and it lasts to the end of the chapter

Derek frowned, soothing Elizabeth as she cried, swaying gently as they walked. "What's wrong, little one? " he asked, confused that nothing he'd tried worked to help calm her down.

Elizabeth just kept crying.

~

Stiles looked over the shelf of laundry detergents, grabbed the biggest one, then paused. Should he get diapers? They probably couldn't have _too many_ diapers. He'd better find the baby aisle.

Of course, once Stiles was _in_ the baby aisle, he got distracted by all the things Elizabeth might need. When he found himself trying to rearrange his basket so he could fit more in, he stopped himself. "No," he said aloud. "Diapers and laundry detergent."

~

Derek was near tears as he walked in circles around the living room, humming to try and calm Elizabeth down. He just wanted Stiles here - it seemed like he’d been gone for most of the last week. He'd come in long enough to sleep, but usually he was up and gone by the time Derek woke up for Elizabeth's morning feed.

"I know Liz, I know," Derek murmured, bouncing her a bit as he continued to walk, nuzzling into her cheek. "We both miss him, hmm? Is that what has you so upset?" His only answer, of course, was crying.He was close to tears himself now, as he tried to calm her down. "It'll be okay," he whispered. "I've got you."

~

It took Stiles a while to put everything back in the right spot - it's not like he could just stash it all somewhere. The queue at the self-checkout was annoying, finding the car in the lot was annoying (it was a lot less recognizable than the jeep), traffic was annoying... By the time Stiles got home he was frustrated and ready to just lie down on the couch for a while.

~

As soon as Stiles opened the door, he could hear Elizabeth crying upstairs. He dropped the diapers and detergent on the floor and ran up them two at a time. "What's wrong?" he asked breathlessly, catching himself on the door of the nursery.

Derek spun, one hand cupping the back of Elizabeth’s head. "Stiles!" he breathed, coming up and leaning against him, taking in his comforting scent. "Where were you?"

Elizabeth's hand grasped at Stiles' shirt, her crying finally settling down into soft whimpering.

"Getting detergent?" Stiles replied, bewildered. "What's up with Bethy?"

"I couldn't get her to stop crying," Derek whispered, his voice muffled by Stiles’ shirt. "She wasn't hungry, cold, hot, she wouldn't sleep, she wasn't dirty or colic-y. I just couldn't get her to stop." After a moment, he pulled back, blinking at Elizabeth. “She stopped…” he said wonderingly, smiling at the scent of her contentment. "Oh...she must have wanted you. You've been gone so much..."

"She...what?" Stiles asked.

"She's been so angry and upset, and something else I couldn’t place, but now she’s...happy,” Derek murmured. “Look.” He glanced down at her, holding onto both their shirts. "She's not crying anymore either. She must have been wanting you. Just like me."

Stiles bit his lip. "Should I hold her?"

"That may help." Derek smiled, kissing Stiles softly. "You said you got detergent and diapers? Where are they? I'll go grab them."

"By the door," Stiles said, gently picking Elizabeth up and settling her in his arms. "I dropped them when I heard her crying."

"I'll grab them. Thank you." Derek gave Stiles a quick kiss before heading to the door to retrieve the detergent and diapers and put them away.

 

"Hey, Bethy," Stiles said softly, swaying a little. "How come you missed me so much, huh? You had your dad right here with you."

Elizabeth let out a small noise, clutching at Stiles' shirt, flashing wet, yellow eyes at him.

"Aww, not happy with me, are you?" Stiles murmured. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'm just trying to keep things going so your dad can look after you."

Elizabeth tugged lightly on Stiles’ shirt, flashing her eyes again, looking a little happier.

"Is that why you've disappeared most days?" Derek asked from the doorway.

"I haven't _disappeared_ ," Stiles objected. "I've been cooking and shopping and doing the laundry, and working my last couple of shifts because my time off was only supposed to start yesterday."

"I just...the last few days, it's like you weren't even here," Derek continued quietly, lips pulled into a soft frown ( _not_ a pout, thank you). "I just...missed you. She did too, apparently. You were in bed after I was asleep, and up and gone before I woke up for her morning feed. So really I've only seen you at dinner and during the night feeds when I'm watching you sleep like I've regressed into creeper mode."

"Derek..." Stiles said quietly, frowning as he searched Derek's face. "You're the one who looks after Bethy, so I've been keeping up with other stuff. And you can't rest if I'm fidgeting constantly."

"Since when have I ever let your need to fidget keep me from doing something?" Derek countered with a sad smile. "I've slept through you kidney kicking me, remember?" He reached out, cupping Stiles' cheek. "I need you around. Even if you just do things like fold laundry in the same room as me, talk to me, do research or something laying in bed like you used to."

"You've got to focus on Bethy now," Stiles replied, unconsciously hugging her closer.

"I can focus just as well on everyone else, Stiles," Derek murmured. "Listen. I..." He sighed. "I'm still an alpha, right? I still take care of my pack, of my family. That doesn't stop once I have a child. Yes, that child needs taking care of, but that doesn't mean I turn into a recluse where the only one I see is the pup. I need my boyfriend and my pack just as much, if not more than ever. I..." He shifted on his feet. "Do you know what postpartum depression is?"

Stiles' gaze locked on Derek's. "Of course I know," he said, searching Derek's eyes anxiously.

Derek smiled a bit, his thumb brushing along Stiles' cheek. "One of the best way for weres to stay away from that is to make sure their pack relationships are stable. That they still spend time with their packs. _Especially_ their S.O.'s. Being alone most of the time, isolated with no one but the baby....that'll even make humans feel alone and lost. But you know how tactile I am. I'm okay. I promise. I don't have PPD, that I know of. But I have been feeling kinda alone and isolated. I miss you. I miss your chatter and your ridiculous theories and how you solve the murder on Cold Case Files in half the episode." He took a deep breath, glancing down at Elizabeth for a moment before meeting Stiles’ eyes again. "And I'm pretty sure Liz misses you too."

 

Stiles sighed. "I'm still getting the hang of this, you know?" he said quietly. "You loved Bethy so much, right from the instant you saw her, and you've been such a great dad already, even with how little time it's been."

"It's okay," Derek reassured him. "No one expects you to know what you're doing, Stiles. I sure as hell aren't. Liz isn't. She just knows that her 'tiles hasn't been around and she's so used to you being around that it bothers her." He smiled a little. "And thanks? I don't know if I'm going to be a good dad, so hearing you think so is reassuring? I was freaking out earlier because I couldn't figure out how to get her to stop crying."

"You did literally everything you _could_ do," Stiles pointed out. "And I mean, eventually she was probably upset because you were."

"I probably wasn't helping," Derek admitted. "But look at her." He gave Elizabeth a soft smile. "As soon as you got here,she's calmer, though she's still not asleep." He sounded more amused than anything, watching as Elizabeth seemed to track the two of them speaking.

Stiles glanced down. "Yeah, you're pretty calm now, aren't you, little miss?"

Elizabeth's eyes trailed back to Stiles and glowed as she let out a soft coo, fingers still clutching at his shirt.

"She's flashing her eyes so much it's like my hazard lights on the jeep," Stiles joked softly.

"That'll slow down after a while," Derek said. "I think she does it when she's really happy. Almost like a 'yes, I like this' kind of thing."

Stiles considered that, and nodded. "I guess she can't smile yet."

"She's trying to, just doesn't have the muscle control for that one just yet." Derek laughed, leaning his forehead against Stiles’. "I love you."

"I love you too," Stiles murmured. "Do you want to invite some of the pack over later?"

Derek smiled. "Game night? It's been awhile since Erica cleaned us out at poker." He kissed Stiles' nose.

"Sure," Stiles agreed.

\-----

Stiles stirred as Derek got out of bed. "She's awake?" he slurred.

Derek nodded, giving Stiles a tired smile before kissing his forehead. "Yeah. I got her," he murmured, running a hand through Stiles' hair before heading into the nursery next to their room. "What's wrong Liz? Did you wake up wet?" He scooped her up as he soothed her, holding her close and heading for the change-table.

Stiles watched as Derek left, unable to shake the feeling he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. Eventually he shrugged and got up.

Derek quickly changed her, humming as she slowly calmed, though she was still fussy. "Are you hungry? Is that the problem?" Once she was snapped back up, he took her to the rocker, keeping up the quiet chatter as he fed her. "You're going to end up bigger than me at this rate,” he teased gently.

"It might take a little while," Stiles said, leaning on the doorframe. "Everything okay?"

Derek gave Stiles a soft smile. "Hey, thought you were sleeping. And yeah, everything's okay," he promised. "She's just a little piggy."

Stiles tsked, coming over. "She's a growing girl, babe. She can eat what she likes."

Derek laughed softly when Liz detached to blink, looking up at Stiles. "Yes, she can. She's gotten so big already."

Stiles reached out to ruffle her hair. "She's our big, strong girl, hmm? But not too big just yet."

Elizabeth seemed to lean into his touch, her lips curling into a wide grin, aimed directly at Stiles.

"Oh my god." Derek breathed.

"Oh wow, that's not just gas, that's an actual smile," Stiles said, smiling back at her. "Hey, little miss."

She gave him another gummy grin, reaching out and trying to grab at his fingers.

"Stiles," Derek breathed. "That was her first one. She gave her first smile to you." His own smile was huge on his face, making his eyes crinkle.

Stiles glanced up at the tone of Derek's voice. "Hey," he murmured. "You good?"

Derek nodded. "I'm happy," he said. "I love you. And I love Liz."

"I love you too," Stiles replied.

Liz made a soft noise, making Derek laugh as he burped her. "I'll let you look back at him in a moment, Liz." he promised, amused.

Stiles smiled, wrapping his arm around Derek's waist. "Want me to take her for a little so you can get back to sleep?"

"Sure, if you can't sleep." Derek smiled. "But if you're ready to sleep, go ahead."

Stiles shook his head. "You'll be up with her again later. Here, give her to me."

Derek nodded, passing Liz to him. "I love you," he said again.

Stiles took Elizabeth in a well-practiced hold, and leaned in to give Derek a quick kiss. "Love you too," he murmured.

Derek kissed him back, then pressed his lips to Elizabeth’s hair, smiling at them both before heading back to bed.

 

"You're a very happy baby, really," Stiles told Elizabeth, looking down at her as he settled in the rocking chair. She usually took a while to fall back to sleep after she woke up.

Elizabeth cooed, one hand tangling in Stiles' sleep-shirt, eyes locked on his face.

"Yes, you're very awake," Stiles said, starting the rocking chair moving and pulling a silly face.

His answer was another smile, and a soft huff that wasn’t quite a laugh.

"You like that, Bethy?" Stiles murmured, tapping her on the nose.

Elizabeth watched him, blinking at the tap, her lips curling again now that she knew how.

"What a beautiful smile," Stiles said, smiling back. "You'd think a smile with no teeth in it wouldn't be so appealing, but that definitely rivals your dad's. And he's got the prettiest smile I've ever seen."

Elizabeth let out a soft coo, one hand coming up to grab at her cheek. Her eyes closing briefly, then she forced them open again to watch him.

"I'm still here, Bethy," Stiles promised her quietly. "You go right ahead and sleep if you want."

She let out another coo, one hand on her face, the other holding tight to Stiles' shirt as she let herself drift off, fighting it to the end, of course.

Stiles stayed where he was for a little while, letting her settle deeper into sleep, then got up and settled her in her bassinet before heading back to bed.

Derek was already most asleep, but he looked up as Stiles walked in, giving him a drowsy smile and holding out his arms.

Stiles came around the bed and got in, settling into Derek's arms. "Night, babe."

Derek tucked his nose behind Stiles’ ear, and sighed happily as he drifted off to sleep.

\-----

Bethy was fourteen weeks old when Scott showed up unexpectedly while Stiles was at work. "Hi Derek," he said. "How's Ellie?"

Derek smiled. "Hey," he said, watching as Elizabeth turned to look at Scott, making a happy noise at the sight of another pack member. "She's doing pretty good. Rolling over now, and looks like she's attempting to crawl, even though that'll take a bit longer, impatient one." He teased the end of the sentence to Elizabeth.

"Hey, Ellie-Bellie," Scott said, crouching down and stroking her cheek lightly, exchanging scent. "How do you feel about me baby-sitting you for a while tonight?"

Elizabeth gave him a smile, letting out a soft huff as she nuzzled into his hand.

"Wait, what?" Derek blinked.

"I'm gonna take Ellie tonight - Mom's gonna be home, so you don't have to worry about anything," Scott explained, "and _you_ are going to have date night with Stiles."

"I..." Derek couldn't really find it in himself to disagree. It'd been over three months, he missed Stiles. "What brought this on?" he finally asked, curious.

"Look, how much time have you spent with Stiles as your boyfriend lately?" Scott pointed out, picking up one of Ellie's toys off the floor and offering it to her. "Not just your roommate or your co-parent."

"Not much." Derek sighed, sitting back in his chair and watching as Elizabeth screeched, smacking at the toy in Scott's hands. "I miss him," he admitted, then grinned. "I miss things we've already promised that we wouldn't scar you with."

"So does he," Scott muttered, wiggling the toy some more. "Let me take her overnight, okay?"

Derek hesitated. Sure, they'd already gotten her used to bottles, but still, this was a big step. "Your mom will be home? All night?"

"All night," Scott promised. "If _anything_ goes wrong, I'll call you."

Derek finally nodded, the steady heartbeat soothing his fears. Though he had a feeling he would still be worried.

Scott smiled. "So do you want to start taking me through everything I already know about looking after Ellie?" he offered.

Derek snorted, giving Scott a thankful smile before he launched into a quick run down. "...and I've enough milk pumped in the freezer that you should be fine. And please make sure there's nothing else in the bed when she's sleeping."

Scott nodded. "Do you want to just load everything she needs into her bassinet for me to bring with me? I'll stay here until Stiles gets home, so he knows what's going on."

"Actually..." Derek chewed on his lip. "I'll tell him," he said, with a growing grin. "I want to surprise him. But yeah, I'll gather her things."

Scott grinned back.

~~

"Hey, Derek," Stiles called out when he got home. "Is Scott here? His car's out front."

"Yeah, in here," Derek called from the kitchen, loading the milk pouches into a lunch bag so they'd stay cold, and handing it to Scott to put in the bassinet. "Trust me, she'll tell you when she's hungry."

"Got it," Scott said. "Hey, Stiles."

"What's up, Scott?"

Derek just smiled wider. "That's everything," he said, walking over to drag Stiles into a hug, nuzzling into his hair. "Scott's going to take Liz for a night, him and Melissa," he murmured.

"What?"

"Here," Scott said, coming over so Elizabeth, settled in her sling against his chest, could see Stiles. "Say bye to Stiles, Ellie."

Elizabeth let out a happy noise, flashing her eyes at Stiles and giving him a wide smile.

Derek smiled. "Be good," he told her, kissing her hair. He turned back to Stiles. "Scott and Melissa are watch her for the night to give us some time to ourselves."

Stiles raises his eyebrows, looking between the two men. "And who's idea was that?" Not that it wasn't welcome.

"Mine," Scott admitted easily. "But Derek didn't take too much persuading."

"I've missed you," Derek admitted, then turned to Scott, narrowing his eyes. "Call me if you need anything. And you be careful with her."

"I will," Scott promised.

"Bye, Bethy," Stiles murmured, brushing her hair off her forehead. "Have fun with Uncle Scott."

Elizabeth squealed happily, flashing her eyes and giving him a gummy smile.

"Bye," Stiles said again, waving at her as Scott took her away.

~~

Derek smiled, leaning against the closed door after Scott drove off, pulling Stiles close. "Hi," he whispered.

"Hi," Stiles said. "So, date night, huh?"

Derek grinned. "Any requests?"

"Well..." Stiles murmured. "After work today, I need a shower. Want to join me?"

Derek nodded, leaning forward to kiss him deeply before leading the way to the shower and turning it on. "Rough day?"

"Reshelving," Stiles explained, unclipping his name badge and stripping off his uniform. "I'm all sweaty and dusty."

"Yuck." Derek frowned, helping him strip before pulling off his own clothes. "C'mon, I'll wash your hair for you."

Stiles groaned in happy anticipation. "Really?"

Derek's lips quirked into a grin. Stiles had always loved the way he washed his hair. "Really, c'mon, in you get." He stepped into the shower, opening his arms.

Stiles got in, cuddling close. "Love you," he murmured.

"I love you too." Derek smiled, grabbing the shampoo. "Come on, Stiles, get your hair wet."

Stiles tilted his head back under the spray, ruffling his hands through his hair.

Derek took the chance to nuzzle and kiss at Stiles' throat, keeping it light. "Okay, so light, medium, or heavy scrub?" he teased.

"You don't have _settings_ ," Stiles said, rolling his eyes. "Just...have your way with me, babe."

"Promises promises," Derek teased, getting some shampoo and starting in on Stiles' hair, scratching lightly at his scalp.

Stiles groaned, leaning back into Derek's touch.

"Feel good I take it?" Derek mused, rubbing the shampoo in thoroughly, massaging Stiles' temples and scalp, holding him close.

"Fuck yeah," Stiles agreed. "Jesus, I've missed this."

Derek dipped down, pressing kisses everywhere he could reach, his fingers never stopping.

"Fuck," Stiles murmured, relaxing back into Derek's touch. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too," Derek promised, holding him close with one arm, the other hand still scratching along Stiles' scalp.

 

Stiles let himself lean against Derek for a little while, then shook his head. "We'll use up the hot water if we keep going like this," he said. "We'd better actually wash."

"Kay," Derek agreed, helping rinse Stiles' hair before grabbing the washcloth.

"Love you," Stiles said, kissing Derek quickly, then getting the soap so he could wash.

"I love you too." Derek smiled, scrubbing at his own hair and body quickly, knowing the hot water wouldn't last long.

Stiles washed equally quickly, but it was still nice to have the luxury of getting thoroughly clean and having Derek _with_ him while he did.

Derek finished quickly, his eyes locking onto Stiles’ movements.

Stiles glanced at Derek over his shoulder, drinking in the dark look in his eyes. He let one hand slide down, spreading his ass cheeks so he could wash his hole.

Derek sucked a breath in through his nose, gaze roving over Stiles, licking his lips as his eyes flashed.

Stiles grinned. "Like what you see, babe?"

"Always." Derek flashed his eyes again. "Want to spread you out on the bed and taste you."

Stiles shivered. " _Fuck_ yeah," he agreed, rinsing off hurriedly. "You gonna fuck me, too?"

"I just might," Derek breathed. "Once I eat you out until you cry."

"And what am I going to do to _you_?" Stiles asked.

Derek turned, licking his lips. "Drive me crazy, of course," he murmured. "And I'd let you do anything, honestly."

"I'll ride you til you come, then suck and finger you until you come again," Stiles suggested, eyes dark.

"Fuck yes," Derek groaned, pulling Stiles close to kiss him hard. "C'mon."

"Dry off first," Stiles advised, wriggling free to grab Derek a towel.

 

Derek took it, the one from before having fallen on the floor for them to step on. He dried off hurriedly, eyes roving freely.

"Hard already, huh?" Stiles teased, glancing down at Derek's crotch.

"Always with you." Derek grinned, his eyes flashing. "Want to taste you. Let's go to bed."

"Best idea you've had all week," Stiles replied, dropping his towel and swinging his hips as he walked naked to their room.

"I always have good ideas." Derek smirked, eyes trailing down to lock on Stiles' ass, his mouth watering.

Feeling playful, Stiles flopped onto the bed on his back, grinning up at Derek. "Gonna join me?" he teased.

Derek grinned, stalking up the bed to hover over him. "Like this?"

Stiles rolled his eyes. "No, _on_ the bed."

"Oh, really now." Derek grinned, flopping down to lie beside him.

Stiles rolled onto his side, propping himself up on one elbow as he walked his fingers over Derek's torso.

Derek smiled, his hand going to thread through Stiles’ hair, tugging him into a kiss.

Stiles hummed, rolling over on top of Derek and rubbing their dicks together.

"Fuck," Derek groaned into Stiles' mouth, hand slipping to his hip.

"Pretty sure we made some plans about that," Stiles teased.

"Mmm, one of them being me tasting you."

Stiles nipped at Derek's throat. "Guess you'd better get on with it, then."

Derek grinned, flipping them over and turning Stiles so he was on his hands and knees.

"Mm, I've missed you manhandling me," Stiles murmured, stretching.

"Knew you did." Derek grinned, spreading his knees wider before kneading at Stiles' ass.

Stiles breathed out shakily, his head dropping forward.

Derek had an almost feral grin on his face as he leaned forward to breath hotly against Stiles' hole.

Stiles twitched in anticipation, and he shivered.

Derek hummed, leaning in to lick a wide swathe right over Stiles' hole, moaning at the taste. "Fuck, I missed this."

Stiles let out a moan of his own. "Can't say I disagree," he said tightly.

Derek couldn't help his dirty chuckle, twirling his tongue around the rim, and placing another sucking kiss there.

Stiles squeaked, his breath catching in his throat.

"God, you taste good," Derek groaned, diving in hungrily.

Stiles moaned, melting under Derek's ministrations.

Derek couldn't help the whines he made as he sucked on Stiles’ rim, kneading and massaging his ass and swirling his tongue in smaller and tighter circles.

"God, I love you," Stiles mumbled into the pillow.

 

Derek let out a husky chuckle, leaning back to suck a mark right at the top of Stiles' ass. "Love you too. Want more? Or you want something else?" he teased.

"Get _in_ me," Stiles said impatiently, his voice breathy and low.

Derek closed his eyes, letting out another breathy laugh as he grabbed for the lube, slicking his fingers up. "How much of a stretch do you want?" he asked, slipping one finger into Stiles slowly.

"Fuck," Stiles panted. "Christ. It's been too long," he added reluctantly. "We'd better take it slow."

"Noted," Derek murmured, slowly sliding the one finger in and out, crooking it as he sought out Stiles' prostate.

Stiles shivered, moaning. "Missed this," he panted. "Missed you."

"Fuck, we can't wait as long as we did anymore," Derek groaned. "Missed you too much. Missed this."

"All hail Uncle Scott," Stiles joked breathlessly.

Derek chuckled, slipping another finger slowly in.

Stiles jerked his hips backward impatiently.

"Slow, remember," Derek teased, kissing Stiles' lower back.

"Fuck slow." Stiles fought the urge to jerk himself off, knowing he had plans for later.

Derek chuckled lowly, twisting the fingers that were in Stiles’ hole, teasing him with the tip of a third.

Stiles let out a surprised noise, moaning greedily. "Jesus, Derek, come _on_."

Sliding the third finger in, Derek shifted his free hand to pinch teasingly at a nipple.

Stiles hissed, clenching down on Derek's fingers.

Derek grinned against Stiles' back, twisting his fingers and teasing against his prostate. "Feel good?"

"You - fuck - you know I am," Stiles panted. "Dick."

"Mmmm. That's what you want, isn't it?"

"Fuck you," Stiles panted, without any heat. "It's been months since we had time for more than handjobs."

"Ah, thought you wanted _me_ to fuck _you,_ " Derek teased, pulling his fingers free and dragging them down Stiles’ balls. "Fuck you like this, or riding me?"

"Ah!" Stiles cried out, swallowing hard. "Jesus, Derek. Riding you."

"C'mon then." he tugged on Stiles' hips, quickly flopping them over to where Stiles was straddling him.

 

Stiles panted, eyeing Derek's cock and grabbing the lube to slick it up.

"God," Derek groaned, arching his back a bit.

Stiles grinned wickedly, twisting his wrist.

"Fuck!" Derek swore as his arousal slammed to the forefront of his mind. "C'mon baby."

"Ohhh no," Stiles countered, circling the head of Derek's cock with his thumb. "You were teasing, now it's your turn."

Derek growled, flashing his eyes playfully. "C'mon baby, you really want to wait longer?" he tried, licking his lips.

"We've got all night for once," Stiles pointed out. Now that Derek wasn't working him up, it was easier to wait.

Derek groaned, his hands slipping up Stiles' thighs to his hips, holding him tight enough to bruise.

"Feeling possessive, love?" Stiles teased lightly, as if Derek's strong grip wasn't electrifying.

"Always. Mine," Derek growled, flashing his eyes again, dragging Stiles tighter onto him.

"Shh," Stiles soothed him, one hand bracing himself against Derek's chest, the other reaching out to cup his cheek. "I'm right here."

Derek turned his head, pressing a kiss to Stiles' palm. "Mine."

"Yours," Stiles agreed, brushing his thumb over Derek's lips, letting him taste and smell his own pre-come.

Derek's nostrils flared as he sucked the thumb into his mouth..

Stiles made a hungry noise, swallowing hard. He settled himself better and knelt up, guiding the tip of Derek's cock to his hole and groaning at the feeling.

"Oh fuck," Derek moaned, the hands on Stiles' hips tightening just a bit, tugging him down slowly as he ground upwards.

"Shit," Stiles panted. "I swear you weren't this big last time you fucked me."

"Fuck," Derek cursed again, eyes glowing as he watched Stiles take in his cock. "Doubt I grew, baby," he panted.

Biting his lip, eyes closed in concentration, Stiles clenched and relaxed until he could slide a little further down Derek's cock.

"Gorgeous," Derek murmured, rocking up every now and then. "So pretty stretched out on my cock. God, I love you."

"Just, nn, just gimme a minute, love," Stiles panted, lifting himself up a little, then dropping down, then again.

"Perfect," Derek moaned. "God you're so fucking _tight._ "

"I'm not su-surprised," Stiles replied shakily, his head dropping forward as he slowly worked his way down. God, it was a burn, but he'd missed it so bad. "I missed you."

"Missed you too," Derek panted, waiting until Stiles relaxed around him before playfully swatting his ass. "C'mon. Take what you need, baby."

"Fuck," Stiles gasped, clenching down. "Jesus."

"Just like that," Derek groaned. He rolled his hips once, making Stiles almost bounce on his dick.

Stiles made a shocked noise, pushing down against Derek's chest. "Feeling impatient?" he panted.

"More hungry." Derek growled playfully.

 

Stiles reached out and tweaked Derek's nipple, then braced himself and pushed up.

Derek hissed out a breath at the tweak, then moaned, hands still holding tight to Stiles' hips.

"Are they more sensitive now?" Stiles asked curiously, slowly moving down and back up again. "They look bigger."

Derek nodded, mouth parting in a soft pant. "More sensitive, but not the bad way right now."

"Good," Stiles said, gradually settling into a slow rhythm. "You should play with them."

Derek pouted. "They feel better when you do."

"Bit busy at the minute," Stiles said breathlessly, grinding down.

"God you're gorgeous," Derek breathed, fingers pressing bruises into Stiles' hips.

Even after all their time together, Stiles blushed at the compliment.

"Mine," Derek growled lowly, eyes flashing as he rocked his hips up.

"Still yours," Stiles agreed playfully, rolling his hips. "Hasn't changed since the last time you said it."

"Will never change." Derek smiled at the playful tone, his eyes fluttering closed at the rolling of Stiles' hips. "Fuck."

"Go on, baby," Stiles encouraged him huskily, shifting again. "Go on and fuck me."

Derek moaned, quickly flipping them, running his nose along Stiles' jaw as he rolled his hips.

"Take what you need," Stiles panted, wrapping his legs around Derek to urge him on. "Come on. I want to feel it for days."

"You love it when you do," Derek agreed breathlessly, pinning Stiles' hands next to his head, trailing his nose down to suck a kiss on Stiles' neck, hips rocking in a steady pace.

"I love _you_ ," Stiles countered huskily, breathing hard. "Jesus, Derek, I don't know how long I'm going to last like this. Mark me?"

"Love you too," Derek murmured, biting and sucking up a huge mark on the side of Stiles' throat, his hips rolling harder and faster. "Want to see you come undone."

Stiles cried out, clenching down on Derek's cock. "You too," he begged hoarsely. "Come on, Derek, I'm close, are you?"

"Always." Derek moaned, hands slipping down to lift Stiles' knees up, almost bending him in half.

Stiles tangled his hands in Derek's hair, grunting as the new angle had Derek hitting his prostate with every thrust, his cock rubbing against Derek's abs. "Come, babe, come on, fill me up, make me yours," he begged.

"Mine," he growled against Stiles’ skin, slamming into him, cock pulsing as he grew closer with each thrust.

"Then _come_ ," Stiles demanded desperately.

Derek grinned mischievously, eyes flashing. "You first," he growled, shifting so he was slamming into Stiles' prostate.

"Oh, f-fuck you," Stiles panted, shuddering as he came.

Derek let out a choked-off laugh, cursing under his breath as the clenching around his cock drove him over the edge, coming with a long, low growl and burying his face in Stiles' neck.

 

"Fuck," Stiles gasped, flopping back against the pillows. "Jesus. God, that was good."

Another soft laugh, and Derek lifted himself up just enough to nuzzle along Stiles' cheek. "Mmm, perfect."

"Love you, sourwolf," Stiles said softly, stroking his hand over Derek's hair.

"Love you too," Derek breathed. "God, I love you. You and Liz are my _world._ "

"I know, baby," Stiles murmured, smiling up at him. "You're so good to me, to both of us."

"God, I missed you," Derek whispered, stroking his thumb over Stiles’ cheek. "I'm sorry the last few months have been so weird."

"It's not your fault," Stiles said quietly, leaning into Derek's touch. "It's just what happens when there's a newborn around. I can't exactly blame you for looking after Bethy."

"No, but still," Derek mumbled. "You're just as much mine as she is."

"I'd like to think I've got more patience, though," Stiles joked. "It's okay, Derek, really."

"You have more patience than Liz, that’s true," Derek agreed. "But you're just as important."

"...Do you think we can start dating again?" Stiles asked quietly. "Because I've missed you."

"I never wanted to stop," Derek admitted in a tiny voice. "You're mine. My chosen."

"It's okay, baby," Stiles murmured, hugging Derek close. "It's alright. We're okay."

Derek held him tightly, scenting him. "I'm sorry."

"Did I say there was a problem?" Stiles pointed out quietly, smiling a little. "It's okay."

"I'm sorry I made you feel like we _weren’t_ dating," Derek murmured, a hand slipping into Stiles' hair.

"I didn't mean that we aren't still boyfriends," Stiles said, nudging Derek to roll them onto their sides. "Just that...we haven't really done much together, just us, since Bethy was born. Which is fine! I like hanging out with you at home. But I like going out with you, too."

Derek rolled, cradling Stiles close. "I like it too," Derek admitted. "And she _is_ getting to the age where leaving her for a little while with one of the pack isn't a bad idea. Even if just once a week for a date night."

Stiles kissed Derek softly. "They could take turns," he suggested. "So they can all get to know her better."

"She'll have them all wrapped snug around her finger,” Derek mused. “She already does."

"Well, they can deal with her diapers for a while then," Stiles said practically.

Derek snorted, hugging him tighter. "It'll be fine once I start on her baby food in a couple of months."

Stiles made a face. "God, things go quickly. How long do you reckon before we can toilet train her?" he joked.

"Probably at least another year, if not a year and a half," Derek replied.

Stiles snorted. "I wasn't serious, you know," he pointed out. "She can't even sit, let alone sit on a toilet."

"No, but she's starting to roll over." Derek smiled fondly. "Soon I'll have to make sure she's not on couches without blockers. A wolf she may be, but falling still hurts."

"Well if she - " Stiles paused, his brain catching up with the words he was about to say. "If she, uh. If she gets anything from me, she'll probably have a few falls. I did."

Derek smiled, that small pause making his chest warm. "Yeah, I figured she'd have a few falls. She'd also be mischievous and getting into everything. Just like you."

"I guess we'll see," Stiles said quietly. "Hey. I promised you a blowjob, remember?"

Derek grinned. "I'm all for a blowjob. After all, we have all night."


	9. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Derek dealing with grief for his family in the third section. He's pretty depressed

Derek was feeding Elizabeth from a jar, smiling as she tracked the other pack members around the dinner table. "Nosy," he teased when she once again missed the spoon because she wasn’t looking.

"To be fair," Stiles pointed out, "Scott's face is pretty riveting right now." Scott was being ridiculous.

"Scott's face is always like that, Claud, you take no notice of him," Isaac teased, poking her cheek so she turned her head into the spoon Derek held, and laughing at her surprised face.

"Rude. Don't listen to him, Ellie." Scott huffed, tossing a roll at Isaac's head.

"Don't _poke_ her," Erica objected. "Jesus, guys."

Derek just snorted, waiting while Elizabeth squealed at Erica, clapping her hands, before feeding her another spoonful. "Attention hog," he teased.

"I didn't poke her hard!" Isaac insisted, huffing and chucking the roll back at Scott

"Pass me the bread?" Lydia asked, looking at Stiles. " _Not_ by throwing it at me," she added, giving Scott and Isaac a disapproving look.

Stiles reached out to grab the bread basket, but he knocked over the pepper in his enthusiasm and it spilled _everywhere_.

The pack scattered like a bomb had gone off, sneezing and spluttering and complaining. "Sorry!" Stiles yelped, scrunching his eyes up against the pepper.

Elizabeth squealed, then froze. Her face screwed up and she let out a small, squeaking sneeze, eyes flashing.

Derek was still laughing, even as he sneezed, getting a damp cloth to clean up the pepper.

Elizabeth was still sneezing, her eyes flashing and face scrunching up each time. She screeched, her brows furrowed, only to be cut off by another sneeze. Derek paused in cleaning up the pepper, watching his daughter with a soft, almost nostalgic look on his face. He remembered that face.

"Derek, just go give her a bath," Lydia said impatiently. "Stiles can clean up, since he made the mess in the first place.'

Derek nodded, scooping Elizabeth up, unable to keep from laughing when her unhappy growl was interrupted by another sneeze. Even though his laugh sounded a bit sad. "C'mon Liz, time for bath."

"We've got this," Stiles agreed, looking around at the mess. "Jesus Christ."

~~

Derek cradled Elizabeth close, kissing her forehead as he put her in her crib before heading to bed himself.

"Is Bethy okay?" Stiles asked, flipping the covers back so Derek could get into bed.

Derek nodded, slipping in close. "She's okay," he promised.

Stiles rolled over, wrapping himself around Derek like a limpet. "Why the sad face, then?" he asked gently.

"She..." He sighed, burying his face in Stiles' neck. "She looked so much like Cora. Acted like her. I don't remember much of when Cora was a baby, but I remember a time when something made her constantly sneeze like that. She got so irritated at herself. Just like Liz."

"Huh," Stiles said, rubbing Derek's back. "Cora didn't say anything, but then, I guess she wouldn't."

"It just kind of hit home that I didn't get to see all of Cora growing up..."

"I'm sorry, love," Stiles murmured. There wasn't really anything else that could be said.

Derek pressed close, kissing Stiles’ shoulder. "I love you."

"Love you too, baby," Stiles said softly, stroking Derek's hair. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't know," Derek whispered, clinging a little. "Just don't let go."

"I won't," Stiles promised. "I'm here. Me and Bethy, we're right here. You'll be alright."

Derek slid his hand into Stiles' hair, dragging him into a desperate kiss.

Stiles kissed him back deeply, cupping his cheeks, gradually gentling the kiss.

Derek let him lead, whimpering softly as he closed his eyes.

Stiles hummed, stroking Derek's cheek with his thumb. "We're okay, love," he said softly, barely pulling away. "It's okay."

Derek nodded, blinking away the wetness that tried to cling to his eyelashes. "We're okay."

Stiles smiled softly at him. "Feeling a little better, baby?"

"A little," Derek admitted, though his heart still felt heavy. "God, I love you".

"I love you too," Stiles promised.

~~

Derek gave Elizabeth a half-hearted smile when she squealed at him, patting her head as he sat to keep an eye on her, though his mind was distant. He’d woken up that morning thinking of his family - his mother, father, sister...he missed them. "She would have loved you," he murmured, his voice breaking.

Elizabeth watched her Daddy, face screwed up as she tried to get closer to him, knowing he wasn't happy. Why wasn't Daddy happy? Why did he look so sad? Why wasn't he playing with her? Why couldn't she get closer faster? She grumbled, eyes flashing in frustration as she fought to get her arms and legs to work.

Stiles let himself in, emptying his pockets onto the bookshelf near the door and kicking off his shoes, frowning a little when Derek didn't come out to greet him as he did. (Not that that happened _every_ day, but it was fairly common.) "Derek?" he called out. "Are you and Bethy home?" The cars were here, so they probably hadn't gone anywhere far.

Elizabeth stopped, letting out a squeal, then trying even harder to get to Daddy. Something was wrong.

"Yeah, I’m here, Stiles," Derek called, tear tracks wet on his cheeks. Great, an entire day and he'd been stuck in his head.

Well, they were definitely home. Stiles headed through to the living room, a worried frown on his face. "Is everything alright?" he asked carefully, scooping Elizabeth up off the floor.

Elizabeth screeched, her face screwed up in frustration. She started chattering at Stiles, making no sense, of course, but trying to get her point across that something was wrong with Daddy.

"I just..." Derek sniffled. "They aren't here anymore. A-after last night, I kept expecting them to walk in..."

Elizabeth squealed again, frowning and wiggling as she reached for them both..

Derek came up to Stiles, hiding his face in his neck as he pressed close.

"I've got you," Stiles murmured, rubbing Derek's back. "We're here. We can get Cora to come over too, if you want?"

Derek sucked in a breath, taking in the scent of his family, his mate and his child. Child. Elizabeth! "Liz," he breathed. "Is she okay?"

Elizabeth grumbled, reaching out and finally managing to tug herself closer to Derek. She started scolding him, her face screwed up as she babbled, eyes glowing.

"She's just cranky," Stiles promised, shifting her so she was better balanced. "She doesn't seem to be actually distressed about anything."

Derek sniffled, curling closer to them both, laughing wetly when Elizabeth smacked his cheek, grumbling at him. "Sorry, Liz."

Stiles kissed the top of Elizabeth's head. "She's alright," he told Derek softly. "It's okay. You're allowed to be sad."

Elizabeth finally settled down, tilting her head to look at Derek's crying face. "Da!" she cried, patting Derek's cheeks again. "Da da!"

Stiles' eyebrows flew up. "Does she know what she's saying?" he asked, shocked.

Derek's own eyes went wide. "I...I don't know. I don't remember how old any of us were when we spoke, but most babies can't understand at this age. I'm honestly not sure if weres are different in this case. We - we'll have to keep an eye on her to see."

Elizabeth squealed at the happier look on Derek's' face. "Da! Da ma ga."

"Oh." Stiles relaxed a little, but he smiled over at Derek. "Just being chatty, then."

Derek nodded, the wonder in his face not dissipating. "Yeah, more than likely, but..." He beamed, even though his eyes were still wet. "She called me ‘dada’."

Stiles kissed Elizabeth's hair again, then Derek's cheek. "Feeling better, love?"

"Yeah." Derek sniffed, wiping his eyes. "Sorry," he said. "Sorry Liz, for being such a down Daddy today."

"Da!" She huffed, patting his cheeks. "Da ga ma ga da."

"Yeah, I'm not putting up with that either," Stiles agreed. "It's okay for you to be sad, love. You don't need to apologize."

Derek let out a watery laugh, pulling them both close. "I love you. Both of you, so much."

"Da ba ma ga, as Bethy would say," Stiles replied drily.

\-----

"Da! Ta!" Elizabeth giggled, holding onto the baby gate into the kitchen, waving and smacking her free hand on it at the sight of Stiles and Derek.

"Oh, but I thought you _wanted_ the noodles," Derek teased her, ruffling her hair as he walked past, making her squeal happily. "Soon enough she won't be able to be stopped," he mused. "Once she starts walking. Any day now by how easily she scoots around furniture...and Isaac's legs."

"I'm pretty sure the baby gate will still hold her," Stiles pointed out as he pulled together things for _their_ dinner. "At least until she starts copying your acrobatic skills."

"That'll be the day I have heart failure." Derek snorted, setting up a plate for her at her highchair. "She's already insisting on clambering all over whoever she's sitting on. Luckily most of us are can catch her, though I’m still savouring the look on Isaac's face the first time she tried to bury herself in his hair."

"Does he have her on Thursday, or is it Boyd's turn this week?" Stiles asked idly, waving at Elizabeth.

"Boyd's. And apparently Erica's," Derek replied. "They said something about taking her to the ice rink to watch people. Though I made them promise to take her to their house if she starts getting fussy like last time. She's more wary of strangers now, she’s not gonna like the scents in large doses."

"She can take one of her bunnies with her, she'll be alright," Stiles replied. Elizabeth had three bunnies, all identical, and she was strongly attached to all of them.

"That may help. Good idea, baby." Derek grinned, swooping in for a kiss before going to pick up Elizabeth. "Today, Little Miss Liz, we have mac and cheese, chicken, and peas," he said as he tickled her stomach, smiling widely at her giggling.

"And _we_ have mac and cheese, peas, and rather less mushy chicken," Stiles added, setting the table. "Do you want a drink, babe?"

"Yes please, whatever you're drinking is fine." Derek nodded along to Elizabeth's chatter as he hooked her into her highchair and popped the tray on, handing her the sippy cup she was still trying to figure out and putting her plate on the tray.

Stiles nodded and went back to the kitchen for cups.

"Da!" Elizabeth squealed, happily smushing her peas with her hands.

"Yes love, but it's time to eat, not to smush," Derek said fondly, putting a couple in her mouth.

Stiles laughed at the look on her face. "At her age, smushing is pretty much exactly what you do with food, isn't it, Bethy?"

Elizabeth squealed again, smacking her hands on her tray before shoving a mac and cheese covered hand into her mouth.

"Smushing is good, but eating is good too," Derek said with a laugh.

"Let her play," Stiles said, tilting his head to beckon Derek over. "You should eat while dinner's still hot."

Derek smiled, slipping over to Stiles, kissing him softly. "You should too." he murmured.

Stiles gestured down at his plate. "Just waiting on you, babe,' he pointed out.

Derek flicked Stiles' nose playfully as he sat. "C'mon, time to eat."

 

"Dada!" Elizabeth cried, happily smushing food into her mouth.

Derek laughed. "You like it then, huh?"

"She hasn't been too picky so far," Stiles commented, tucking in. "I guess flavour must be pretty exciting after eating just the one thing for your entire life."

"She has seemed to like anything so far," Derek agreed. "Though sooner or later we'll find something she doesn't like."

"I don't doubt she'll be plenty vocal about it," Stiles said. "She certainly has been so far."

"Ta!" Elizabeth screeched, giggling and shoving food into her mouth.

Derek nodded, smiling at Elizabeth's happy sounds. "Sooner or later, we'll know for sure. I'm betting for brussel sprouts. Don't blame her either, those stink and taste like melted shoes."

"No one really likes those," Stiles said, wrinkling his nose. "It's weird, now that she's eating actual food I feel a lot more responsible for making real meals. Getting pizza while you were breastfeeding her was fine, but it feels weird now."

"Yeah, sooner or later she can try pizza, but not right now," Derek mused. "Then again, we can always make her something separate from us."

"We _can_ , but it's weird to call for take-out while we're making her dinner," Stiles pointed out. "Or is that just me?"

"I think it'll depend on what she's having, honestly. If it's something like one of the premade toddler dinners, that's one thing," Derek suggested. "An entire meal is another."

Stiles hummed in agreement. "Is it weird, not feeding her yourself anymore?"

"A bit?" Derek lifted a hand to press against his chest. "But at the same time, it's kinda a relief, you know? Especially once she started teething."

Stiles wrinkled his nose. "Yeah, I can see that."

"Kinda sharp there, Liz," Derek teased her.

"Dada!"

"Sharper than mine, anyway," Stiles said, grinning a little.

"Uh, yeah." Derek laughed.

"Dada! Ta!" Elizabeth knocked her now empty plate off the tray, giggling.

Stiles rolled his eyes, getting up to pick up the plate. "Are you playing fetch with us, Bethy?"

"Ta!" Elizabeth giggled, sucking on her cheese covered hand.

"Such a hungry li’l girl," Derek teased, cleaning off her hands and face before picking her up. He set her in the living room, then went to help Stiles clean up.

 

"She'll be back here in, like, three seconds," Stiles pointed out, gathering up their plates.

"Still three seconds of a head start," Derek replied, putting the tray to the side of the sink.

"DADA!" Elizabeth screeched, getting Derek to turn toward her just as she let go of the doorjamb that connected the kitchen to the living room. "Dada!" She giggled, reaching out for him and shakily stepped toward him.

"Holy shit," Stiles breathed, staring. "How long has she meant you when she says that?"

"I - I don't know. But Stiles, _look_." Derek pointed, already crouching down as Elizabeth toddled slowly toward him, squealing happily at getting her limbs to finally do what she wanted. "Oh god. She really means me when she says it now," he whispered, tears welling up as he listened to the near-chant leaving Elizabeth's lips.

"Dada! Dada! Dada!"

"Go on," Stiles murmured, nudging Derek forward. "Go catch her before she falls over."

Derek let out a watery laugh, shuffling forward to scoop her up, holding her close and scenting her. "So proud of you Liz," he whispered, tears slipping down his face but his smile almost bigger than hers.

"Dada!" she squealed happily, nuzzling her face into his chest before flashing her eyes at him, letting out a happy squeal when he flashed his in response. "Dada!"

Stiles came closer, wrapping one arm around Derek's waist and hooking his chin over his shoulder. "We love you," he murmured, not sure which of them he was talking to.

Elizabeth giggled, smiling wide as she patted Stiles clumsily on the cheek.

Derek smiled, pulling Stiles closer and closing his eyes to soak in his moment. "I love you both," he whispered.

For a moment, Stiles was quiet. Then he said, "Now we've just got to get her to do it again on camera so we can send it to everyone."

Derek let out another wet laugh. "She's stubborn, that may be harder than you think." He tilted his head back and to the side, kissing Stiles’ cheek.

"She's been saying it for ages, we were just idiots and didn't realize," Stiles pointed out amiably.

"Yeah, such a smart Liz, hmm?" Derek smiled widely as he tickled her side, soaking in her happy squeals. "Though I wonder when it changed from nonsense words to...me..."

"Da has been her favourite syllable for months," Stiles pointed out. "I'm pretty sure we'll never know."

"Dada!" Elizabeth grinned widely at Stiles, copying him. "Ta!"

"Yeah, we've caught on, you're very clever," Stiles replied fondly. "Good job, Bethy."

Elizabeth beamed. "Ta!"

 

"C'mon, it's time for this one to have a bath and bed, cheeky monkey," Derek teased, though he didn't move, content where he was in his mate's arms, holding their child

"Definitely a bath," Stiles agreed. "Is that _peas_ in her hair?"

"And cheese." Derek laughed. "Looks like yours after that one cooking experiment exploded."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Are you ever going to let that go?"

"No, because you were adorable." Derek grinned. "And we still have a scorch mark on the ceiling."

Stiles let out a heavy sigh. "Fine," he mock-complained.

Derek laughed when Elizabeth copied Stiles' sigh, flopping over to pat Stiles on the cheek again with a soft coo. "You've gotten the sass, I see," he mused.

"She just likes mimicking," Stiles replied, making a face so he could watch Elizabeth copy him.

Elizabeth squealed, copying the face as close as she could, though her smile broke it up

Stiles laughed, poking one of her cheeks. She was still so chubby and squishable.

Elizabeth laughed in response. "Ta!"

"Yeah, you're adorable when you're in a good mood, aren't you," Stiles agreed.

Elizabeth beamed, bouncing a bit in Derek's arms.

"Someone's happy." Derek laughed. "C'mon, maybe if you ask nicely, Stiles will help with bathtime, hmm?"

"TA!"

" _God,_ you're loud," Stiles muttered under his breath. "Do you want me to take her?"

"Sure." Derek laughed. "And she's no louder than the rest of the pack."

"TA!" Elizabeth squealed, reaching out for Stiles.

"Wait..." Derek's eyes widened.

"What?" Stiles asked, taking Elizabeth from Derek's arms and settling her on his hip.

"Ta!" Elizabeth murmured happily, nuzzling into Stiles's shoulder to scent him.

"Stiles...she's not just calling me Dada. She's… Well, look." Derek gestured to where Elizabeth was nuzzling and cooing.

"Ta! Ta!"

"Wait, really?" Stiles asked. "Am I your Ta, Bethy?"

"Ta!" She beamed up at him, patting his chest. "Ta!"

"That's adorable," Derek admitted, smiling at them, quickly whipping his phone out to steal a picture.

"It really is," Stiles admitted. "Love you too, Bethy. Let's go have a bath."

\-----

"Dada!" Elizabeth squealed, clapping her hands as she looked around at the air blown balloons scattered on the floor.

"Yes Liz, but no eating them." Derek snorted.

"You can eat the cake," Stiles said, adding the finishing touches. "We should have balloons around more often, though, if you like them this much."

"Yay!" Elizabeth cried, the pack filtering into the room as she wiggled. "Dada!" She whined, trying to get down faster, then giggled as she looked around, rocking unsteadily for a moment before werewolf grace kicked in. "Is!" she squealed, wobbling toward Isaac on almost-steady feet. "Is!"

"Okay, you're right, that is incredibly adorable," Isaac said, crouching down and holding out his arms. "Hey Claud," he said warmly. "Happy birthday!"

"Yay Is!" Elizabeth squealed, throwing herself into his arms and nuzzling close.

"Told you," Derek said from where he was setting out the trays of snacks and drinks they'd made.

"I may steal her." Erica admitted, smiling when Elizabeth just immediately said “No.” and otherwise ignored her.

"That was adorable too." Boyd pointed out, amused as he went to help Stiles finish setting up.

Isaac stood, picking Elizabeth up and settling her on his shoulders, carefully holding around her waist.

"IS!" Elizabeth screeched, patting her hands in his curls.

"Spoiled," Derek teased her.

"Ah!" Elizabeth giggled, waving to Allison as she stepped inside holding boxes of soda.

"Well, someone's happy." Allison laughed, patting her back as she passed.

"She's taller than everyone, of course she's happy," Erica pointed out. "Didn't you love it when you started wearing heels?"

"Point," Alison snorted.

 

Derek stepped outside to help the Sheriff bring in presents, a beaming smile fixed on his face.

"You're looking good, son," John commented, smiling back. "I take it Elizabeth's satisfied with the proceedings?"

"She's sitting like a queen on top of Isaac's shoulders screaming ‘Yay’ at the top of her lungs," Derek replied, grabbing the bigger of the boxes.

John laughed. "Their vocabulary gets bigger fast at this age."

"She's got tiny mostly monosyllabic names for most of the pack," Derek told him, leading the way back toward the house, setting the boxes down right before Elizabeth caught eye of John.

"PA TA!" she squealed, wiggling in Isaac's hold. While Isaac was her favorite, she loved John's hugs.

Isaac quickly lifted her off his shoulders, holding her out to John.

"Where's she getting that name from?" John asked, taking her and cuddling her close. "Hi, sweetheart."

"Oh, she's been calling me 'Ta' lately," Stiles said, wading through the balloons. "I think she just can't manage 's' sounds."

"Pa Ta!" Elizabeth cooed, nuzzling into the Sheriff and peeking out at Stiles, one arm waving at him. "Ta! Ta! Hi!"

"Hi, Bethy," Stiles replied, waving back.

"You're her Tata, hmm?" John commented, raising his eyebrows.

Stiles blushed.

Elizabeth cooed for another moment, nuzzling John before reaching for Stiles. "Ta! Ta! Yay Ta!"

Stiles came over, ruffling her hair. "I guess I am, huh," he said quietly, looking up at his dad. "You think I can do it?"

"You _have_ been doing it," John replied, just as softly. "I'm proud of you."

Derek blinked, looking between them for a moment. "Um...?"

Elizabeth giggled, reaching out for Stiles. "Ta ta!" She grabbed his hand, nuzzling into it with a soft coo.

"Yeah, I'm your Tata," Stiles agreed softly. "Love you too, Bethy."

"I called my father 'Tata' when I was growing up," John explained to Derek. "Claudia tried to get Stiles to call me that, but it didn't really stick."

"Wait, Tata means Dad?" Derek blinked, a soft smile curling his lips. "And...you..." His eyes widened, locking onto Stiles.

"Tata La! La Tata! La Dada. La la la la!" Elizabeth giggled at the new sound she figured out, though the L sound still wasn't that discernible.

Stiles smiled back hesitantly. "That's okay, right?" he checked.

Derek's eyes welled up as his grin widened. "Of course it's okay," he whispered, stepping forward to pull Stiles into a hug, kissing him hard and tucking his face into Stiles' neck. "You're her father. Why _wouldn’t_ it be okay?"

"A year ago I was making such a whole... _thing_ about not being that, though," Stiles pointed out, hugging Derek tight in relief.

"You were scared," he murmured. "Hell, _I_ was scared."

Elizabeth watched them curiously, her nose flaring as her head tilted to the side.

"I'm sorry I made you deal with that on your own," Stiles murmured. "You did amazing, though. Bethy's got the best dad she could possibly have."

"You didn't," Derek insisted. "You still filled the Dad role, even without the title."

Stiles squared his shoulders. "Well, I've got the title now," he said, determined. "So, photo time. Dad can take one of the pack in a minute, but first, someone's going to take a picture of you, me, Bethy, Cora, and Dad. Family photo sound good to you, Bethy?"

"Ta ta!" Elizabeth squealed. "Dada, Tata!" She reached for them both, smiling wider as Derek plucked her out of John's grasp. "Tata. Dada." She reached out, patting their cheeks before pressing close to them, nuzzling her way between them.

"Looks like she's happy," Stiles said. "Are _you_ happy, love?"

"I'm ecstatic," Derek admitted. “I love you.” Gently, he pulled Stiles into a kiss, Elizabeth cradled between them.

"Love you too," Stiles agreed. "Love you _both_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And for once, we actually wrote something that ended! We'd love to hear what you think of it
> 
> (And everyone should congratulate kattseye on her own adorable new baby - Seeker)
> 
> (I call him Squishy, because he's all cute and squishy. :) -Kattseye)


End file.
